De tal palo tal House
by Izih
Summary: ¡Continuación de HOUSE SIN HOUSE! House y Cuddy deben lidiar con sus líos y los de su hija adolescente Lis! ¿Qué cosas pasarán?. 6 años desde el final del otro fic.
1. Pinocho huye de la botella de cristal

Hola a todos! :D lo prometido es deuda... La continuación de **House sin House n_n, **pensaba en publicarlo cuando lo terminara, pero últimamente hay pocos fics en línea y quise alegrarles, si es posible :) !

Cosas que deberían saber? La continuación tiene un enfoque distinto esta vez, en donde Lis tiene MUCHA más relevancia que en los fics anteriores (Por ahí me dijeron que Lis había quedado en segundo plano en los capítulos finales del fic). No es un epílogo, sólo una continuación.

Los títulos parecerán incoherentes, pero tarde o temprano les encontrarán sentido. Lo tienen, sólo hay que descubrirlos.

Al imaginarme a Lis, pensaba en **Zooey Deschanel**.

Ojalá les guste y comenten! :D

* * *

**Pinocho huye de la pequeña botella de cristal**

_6 años después_

PPTH

Un chico de apenas 7 años entró a la oficina de Cuddy esa tarde de otoño. El niño era rubio, de ojos azules, vestía equipo deportivo y cargaba una pelota de soccer.

Cuddy hablaba por teléfono cuando entró. Ella vestía los mismos elegantes y costosos vestidos de siempre, pero habían pequeñas diferencias en su apariencia: se había cortado el cabello al largo del cuello, lo tenía liso y sólo tomado por una pequeña traba; usaba unos pequeños lentes plomos y en su dedo dos brillantes anillos brillaban.

Al verlo, Cuddy le indicó con las manos que le diera un minuto, lo que el chico aceptó sentándose frente a ella.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes a la hora acordada, hasta luego ministro –Cortó e hizo un signo de victoria exagerado, a lo que el niño rió- ¿Ves? Terminé.

-¿Hablas con alguien importante mami?

-Hablaba con el ministro de salud –Cuddy se levantó del escritorio y se puso un abrigo plomo y una bufanda blanca.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es alguien que ayuda al presidente a dirigir el país –De su colgador también había un abrigo más pequeño, que sacó y le puso al muchacho- Es alguien muy importante, y si a mami le va bien con él el viernes, saldremos todos a celebrar el domingo ¿Te gustaría, cariño?

-¡Sí! –El chico tomó de la mano a Cuddy y juntos salieron de la oficina- Hoy hice 3 goles.

-¿Tantos? ¡Serás el goleador de tu equipo!

Mike sonrió.

En el lobby, Cuddy marcó su tarjeta de salida cuando House llegó ahí también; pero él no llevaba bastón ni cojeaba, se veía totalmente saludable.

-Hola jefa –Dijo al marcar tarjeta junto a ella.

-Hola empleado –Cuddy sonrió.

-Hola tú –House saludó al niño chocando los cinco- ¿Vienes del soccer?

-Hice 3 goles hoy –Dijo el chico orgulloso.

-Debes ser el mejor o las chicas no se fijaran en ti.

-Por ahora, yo soy la única chica en su corazón ¿Verdad cariño?

-Sí –El niño tomó de la mano a Cuddy y los tres caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, pero en la entrada House dijo:

-Pero lamentablemente para ti, tú no eres el único chico en el corazón de mamá.

Cuddy se largó a reír mientras Mike arrugaba el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. La endocrina sorprendió a House dándole un suave beso en los labios. Éste no se quejó, pero Mike sí.

-¡IUG! ¡No se den besos frente a mí!

-Llorón –House se burló. Cuddy no dijo nada, sólo le tapó los ojos a su hijo besando más profundamente a su esposo- ¿Feliz?

-Puedo sentir su intercambio de babas –Siguió insistiendo. Cuddy y House rodaron los ojos y emprendieron rumbo al estacionamiento.

Cuddy entró a un lujoso Jeep azul y Mike se subió al asiento del copiloto. House se subió a su moto, una nueva que hace pocos meses había comprado.

-Con Mike iremos a buscar a Lis donde una amiga ¿OK? –Cuddy le dijo al abrir la ventanilla.

-Mientras no me hagas poner la mesa está bien por mí.

-Sorpréndeme con algo delicioso ¿Quieres? –Cuddy le mandó un tierno beso a House desde el auto.

-Deja de mandarme besos y dámelos –House ya prendía el motor - Mis labios se secarán.

-Llorón –Cuddy sacó su Jeep y ambos se fueron por lados opuestos.

Casa de los House

House estacionó su auto en un lindo garaje. Su nueva casa era el doble de grande que la anterior y estaba en un condominio en las afueras de la ciudad.

El nefrólogo entró a paso lento, tarareando una canción de los Rolling Stone. Dejó su chaqueta en el recibidor y las llaves sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Lis en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro, con la chimenea encendida y bebiendo una taza de café.

Lis había crecido cerca de 15 cm. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulo, color azabache, los ojos tan o más celestes que House, la piel muy pálida y los labios muy rojizos. Era delgada pero tenía una bonita figura, y concentrada en los libros se veía muy tierna y pasiva.

House, extrañado por su presencia, le preguntó:

-Tu madre dijo que iría por ti donde una amiga.

-Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que no iría, seguramente lo olvidó –La voz de Lis era mucho más suave y diferente que cuando era niña.

-Tu madre además de la menstruación está perdiendo la memoria –Se fue a la cocina.

-No se lo digas –Lis sonrió y esperó que su padre no estuviera a la vista para prácticamente saltar del sofá mientras un chico un poco mayor que ella salía de atrás de un mueble con los pantalones abajo y muy asustado- Tendrás que salir por la ventana.

-¿No hay otra forma de…?

Sintieron el auto de Cuddy estacionar. Lis abrió la ventana que daba a su patio trasero:

-No la hay.

-Oh vamos Lis…

-Mi padre te matará y mi madre a mí. Créeme, será lo más sano para los dos.

El chico, de mala gana, saltó por la ventana. Lis cerró las cortinas y volvió al sofá para no levantar sospechas, pero vio su braga colgando de la cortina por lo que corrió a ponérsela justo a tiempo que su madre y Mike entraban a la sala.

-Me fijé de casualidad en tu mensaje cariño ¿Por qué no fuiste donde tu amiga?

-Me quedé estudiando para mi examen de francés.

-Votre français est parfait, mon amour (Tu francés es perfecto, mi amor) –Cuddy le sonrió tiernamente a Lis y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a House. Mike se sentó junto a Lis.

-¿Se te perdió algo, enano? –Le preguntó la adolescente sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Toma –Mike le pasó a Lis un sostén- Se te olvidó ponértelo hermana.

-Mierda –Lis lo guardó rápidamente entre sus cosas- Gracias y…

-No le diré nada a mamá –Mike sonrió, ganándose un tierno beso de Lis- Cuando crezca ¿Me contarás esas cosas que dices que son de grande?

-Claro que sí –Lis abrazó a su hermano- ¿No te das cuenta, hermano querido, que juntos podemos ganarle a nuestros grandes y eternos enemigos?

-¿Mamá y papá?

-Exacto.

-Pero yo aún no sé cómo dividir ¿Es ése un problema?

-Una dificultad, pero tranquilo, yo seré nuestro cerebro mientras el tuyo se desarrolla.

Ambos chocaron las palmas y sonrieron con complicidad.

El celular de Lis le avisó que le había llegado un mensaje, por lo que lo sacó del bolsillo y lo leyó:

"_Viernes fiesta en casa de Zack, no olvides traer __**eso**__"_

-¿Qué es _eso? _

-Cosas de grandes, enano –Lis se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Quiero jugar con tu celular.

-No ahora.

Mike arrugó el ceño, esperó que su hermana se despistara, le quitó el celular y salió corriendo. Lis salió tras él:

-¡Enano mi celular!

-No me alcanzas, no me alcanzas –Cantaba Mike con diversión corriendo por toda la casa.

Cuddy sostenía una ensalada cuando vio a sus dos hijos correr por la casa. Una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro:

-Chicos… van a ensuciar su ropa. Lisa aún traes el uniforme, debiste sacártelo apenas llegaste.

-¡Sí se lo sacó! –Mike gritó.

-¡ENANOOOO! –Lis lo alcanzó y lo tomó de las piernas, dejándolo boca abajo- ¡Discúlpate!

-¡Mamá, Lis lo está haciendo de nuevo! –Mike se intentaba en vano soltar.

-Lis… -Cuddy ponía el servicio sin prestarles demasiada atención.

-¡Dame mi celular! –Lis seguía sosteniendo a su hermano de las piernas, pero lo soltó al sentir como un tercero le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. Mike cayó al suelo y ésta se volteó a ver- ¡PAPÁ!

-Tan pequeña, flaquita y abusadora –House la tomó a ella en brazos tal como a un bebé- Es muy malo abusar del que es más pequeño tú ¿No?

-¡Papá, bájame, bájame!

Lis luchaba en vano de librarse. Era tan delgada y frágil que no podía hacer nada contra de los potentes brazos de su padre. Su cabello ondulado color azabache se movía de un lado al otro y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

Mike se paró y saltó al cuello de House, para colgarse también.

-No, no, no soy tan fuerte –House decía moviéndose de un lugar al otro.

Los tres jugaban cuando un fuerte pito los hizo caer a todos. Adoloridos, miraron hacia la entrada del comedor y vieron a Cuddy con una juguetona sonrisa:

-La cena está servida, chicos.

Los tres se levantaron y acompañaron a Cuddy al comedor. Mike le pasó el celular a Lis y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sacándole la lengua después. Lis sonrió también y guardó su celular en el bolsillo, pasándole por debajo de la mesa el celular de House a su hermano y un par de centavos, ambas cosas sacadas en el forcejeo con su padre. Mike al ver esto, también por debajo de la mesa, le entregó a su hermana las llaves del auto de su papá

Los dos cerraron su trueque con una chocada silenciosa de manos.

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer.

Noche, habitación matrimonial

Cuddy entró a su habitación suspirando de cansancio. House leía un libro con sus anteojos puestos.

-Tengo una cita con el ministro el viernes –Le contó Cuddy sacándose las botas y comenzando a sacarse la falda.

-Es genial, tendré una esposa famosa.

-Idiota –Cuddy sonrió y se quitó la blusa también, quedando en ropa interior- Pero sí es cierto que si me va bien con él, los inversionistas se duplicarán.

-Lo que nos dice unas vacaciones en las Bahamas y un aumento a tu más fiel subordinado –House se levantó para quedar frente a Cuddy y comenzar a besar su cuello apasionadamente.

-¿Wilson? –Cuddy bromeó, dejándose querer, acariciando su cabello.

-Muy graciosa –La tomó en brazos e hizo que ésta abrazara su cintura con sus piernas- Creo que eso merece una celebración.

-Eso creo también –Cuddy se quitó los lentes, la traba que amarraba su pelo y se dedicó de lleno a besar a su marido. House retrocedió con ella encima hasta la cama y se dejó caer, logrando que ambos rieran- Cuidado… -Cuddy le sacó la camisa que House traía y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua mientras éste presionaba su trasero.

Pero un ruido los hizo parar.

-Mamá –Mike tocaba la puerta al otro lado- Tuve una pesadilla, quiero dormir con ustedes.

-¿Tú no tienes una hermana mayor que te aguanta eso cada noche? –House preguntó, evidentemente frustrado.

-Está hablando con su novio por teléfono, jamás cortará y no podré dormir.

-Mierda –Cuddy se levantó, se puso una fina bata de seda encima y puso una almohada justo sobre la creciente erección de su marido- Había una mejor solución para bajar a mi chico.

Cuddy se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Abrió la puerta y Mike, usando un lindo piyama de autitos verde, la abrazó y entró a la habitación, metiéndose en el medio de la cama. House, quién ya se había recompuesto del excitante momento vivido momentos atrás, se sentó y miró a Mike con el ceño fruncido:

-Tú, dormirás de ese otro lado.

-¿Por qué no al medio? –Mike no entendía.

-Porque yo quiero abrazar a mamá esta vez –Le dijo en forma infantil y corrió al pequeño a un extremo de la cama.

-Puedo abrazarlos a ambos –Cuddy sonrió y se puso entre los dos, delante de House y atrás de Mike- Luces apagadas.

-Buenas noches mamá, papá.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-¿Quién es tu amor? –House preguntó, haciéndose el resentido.

-Claro que tú –Cuddy le respondió sonriendo, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

-Pero yo también quiero ser tu amor mamá –Mike se había enojado.

-Tú también lo eres –Besó tiernamente a Mike en la frente y lo abrazó- Ahora a dormir.

House la apegó mucho más a su cuerpo y comenzó a lamer su lóbulo. Cuddy le susurró:

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…

-Aguafiestas.

Cuddy sonrió.

Los tres comenzaron a dormir.

Habitación de Lis

-Han apagado las luces –Lis dijo a través del teléfono.

-Perfecto ¿A qué hora llegarás?

-En media hora.

-Genial, adiós.

Lis cortó el celular y volvió a mirar la habitación de sus padres, asegurándose.

La habitación de Lis era la más particular de todas: estaba dividida en dos partes, una se encontraba en el segundo piso y la otra en el tercero, conectadas por una pequeña escalera plegable.

La parte de abajo, y la más grande, tenía la pared blanca con algunos círculos naranjas y plomos. La cama, de dos plazas color gris, daba justo a un gran y bonito ventanal, del tamaño de su pared frontal.  
En la pared estaban pintadas como una gran obra de arte, figuras extrañas y diferentes, de muchos colores.

Alrededor de toda la habitación había una especie de circuito en donde su ratón blanco, _Scabers_, jugaba y corría todo el tiempo que él quería, finalizando en una jaula más grande, donde tenía su rueda, su cama y otros juguetes para su diversión. La jaula estaba junto a su colección de libros de la saga de Harry Potter, libros por los cual llamó así a su ratón.

En la parte de arriba, que era mucho más pequeña, destacaba un puf casi tan grande como una cama de una plaza, la pared llena de un montón de fotografías puestas en forma estratégica que combinaban con toda la habitación. Las fotografías variaban desde insectos a personas desconocidas, todo en blanco y negro.

En sus estanterías tenía principalmente figuras extrañas compradas en los diferentes países a los que había ido, como aves, criaturas mitológicas, peces extraños o rostros pintados.

En vez de techo, tenía un gran ventanal, conectado a otra pequeña escalera. Había un costoso equipo musical a un rincón, un montón de discos musicales amontonados, un set para pintar, una cámara fotográfica muy antigua y un frasco de vidrio con un órgano pequeño adentro, flotando en un agua de color rojo.

En el centro de esa pequeña habitación, había apenas una ventana redonda del tamaño de su cabeza, que daba a todos los lados de su casa.

Lis estaba ahí, mirando por la ventanilla como todo estaba apagado. Bajó a la primera habitación dando un gran salto, vistiendo ahora unos jeans y una polera roja. Había amarrado su cabello en una coleta.

Abrió una puertecilla de cristal que estaba en su ventanal y salió a su balcón: un lugar no muy grande, con una silla de playa y una iguana al otro lado. La iguana dormía.

-¿Es que tú nunca te despiertas?

El balcón de Lis estaba junto a un gran árbol lleno de hojas y ramas, por lo que no le costó mucho bajar por el árbol al primer piso.

Se metió al garaje y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, sacó el auto de su padre y echó a andar en él.

En el camino, encontró una braga femenina en el asiento.

-Ni viejos se les quita lo calientes.

Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino aquella noche de otoño en Jersey.

6 años atrás

-¿Te gusta? Aquí va –House comenzó a tocar una divertida y alegre melodía en piano, mientras a su lado, Mike reía sin parar y tocaba una que otra tecla imaginando tocar como él- Eso, muy bien… algo de práctica y le ganarás a la fea de Lis.

Cuddy observaba todo apoyada en la pared, con una sonrisa tonta.

House la miró y se sintió algo intimidado, comentándole:

-Le gusta el piano.

-Sí.

-Él… no es tan malo después de todo –Volvió a mirar al rubio, quién no dejaba de reír y tocar algunas teclas torpemente- Me agrada, de hecho.

-No lo has visto cuando pongo los deportes en la TV, enloquece.

House asintió, sonriendo. Ya había anochecido y hace bastante debió haberse ido, pero por alguna razón no quería.

Cuddy tampoco quería que se fuera…

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? –Le propuso, algo dudosa.

-No lo sé…

-Pediremos sushi.

House sonrió.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Tranquilos, que poco a poco iré explicando qué es lo que pasó.

Próx. capítulo: **Alicia, escapa de la reina de corazones.**


	2. Alicia, escapa de la reina de corazones

Hola :) ! Pasada una semana exacta, el capítulo dos del fic. Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews :B los amé, extrañaba recibir las notificaciones de comentarios en mi mail.

**Jen**, descubriste el primer título, ¿Qué hay sobre éste? Mientras avanzan los capítulos, los títulos se pondrán más difíciles, pero todo tiene sentido y quizás les ayudaría a descubrir de qué se tratará el capítulo antes de que lo publique, jajaja. De todas maneras, en el capítulo **4 **revelaré el origen de los títulos.

Btw... con Saru (L) estamos escribiendo un fic huddy hace tiempo, ¿Les gustaría leerlo? Porque pensamos publicarlo cuando lo acabemos, pero si les interesa saber más sobre él o lo que sea.. háganmelo saber :)

Sin molestarles más, enjoy :)

* * *

**Alicia, escapa de la reina de corazones**

Comedor

En la mañana, los 4 desayunaban como era de costumbre todos los días: House leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café que decía "_¿Cómo diablos terminé aquí?"_, Cuddy revisando su blackberry, con una taza de café que decía "_Para la MEJOR mamá" _y Mike viendo Ben 10 por la televisión, comiendo un tazón de cereales y tomando un vaso de leche Milo. La única que estaba curiosamente callada era Lis, que con el flequillo sobre los ojos y la cabeza gacha, bebía una taza de café y comía una tostada.

-¿Todo bien, cariño? –Preguntó Cuddy al darse cuenta de este silencio.

-Sí –Respondió Lis con aire distraído- Me quedé estudiando hasta tarde y estoy algo cansada, es todo.

-¿No te habrás quedado hablando con tu…novio? –Cuddy dudó al decirlo. Quería tocar el tema, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda- No nos habías contado que tenías uno.

-No es mi novio mamá, sólo es un amigo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Hemos salido un par de veces, nada serio.

-Es, en otras palabras, el idiota de turno de tu hija –Intervino House de pronto, evidentemente molesto.

-No seas irrespetuosos con Lis, Greg –Cuddy se enojó.

-Tranquila mamá, da igual como lo llame papá.

-¿No te importa?

-Claro que no ¿No lo ves? Son claros celos de padre, lo que es muy tierno de su parte, por lo demás.

-¿Celos? –House reaccionó- Ni en tus sueños. Gregory House no siente celos por nadie, MENOS por ti.

-Un ex novio de la universidad me invitó a cenar, me dijo que eran asuntos de negocio ¿Algún problema si voy? –Cuddy lo comentó con otra intención.

-Negocios mi culo, es obvio que te quiere llevar a la cama –House se enojó- Ni pienses en ir.

-Greg, eres el hombre más celoso que pisa el planeta –Cuddy y Lis se largaron a reír- No sé por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo.

-Bueno, quizás soy un poco celoso contigo –Admitió- Pero es normal ¿No? Tenemos sexo juntos, no quiero pegarme ninguna bicho por culpa de los pocos higiénicos penes de los demás.

-Qué sutil –Cuddy y Lis comentaron al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Celos de la mocosa? Por favor… ni que fuera tan importante en mi vida.

-¡Papiiiiiiii!

Lis se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, dándole muchos besos en la mejilla. House intentaba negarse pero Lis era muy insistente. Cuddy observaba todo riendo.

-¡HEY! –Para su sorpresa, fue Mike quien los hizo callar- No me dejan escuchar, Ben está a punto de ganarle a los malos.

House enarcó la ceja y Cuddy y Lis se largaron a reír. Los 4 siguieron desayunando.

St. Brelade School

-Adiós José, hasta la tarde –Lis y Mike se despidieron de su chofer y emprendieron rumbo por los verdes jardines de su escuela. Ésta estaba dividida en dos grandes "castillos" principales, separados por una gran cantidad de terreno entre ellos.

Lis acompañó a Mike a su salón, sosteniéndole la mochila. En la entrada del aula, John Mayer, un chico de una clase paralela a ella, también venía a dejar a su hermano.

-Lis –El chico sonrió: era moreno y de ojos verdes- ¿También vienes a dejar a tu hermano?

-Sí, nos gusta charlar camino aquí –Lis acarició el cabello rubio de Mike- Ve a tu salón Mike, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Adiós Lis, adios John.

Mike entró con sus compañeros. John y Lis caminaron juntos en dirección a su edificio.

-Entonces… ¿Irás a la fiesta de Zack, Lis?

-Lo estoy pensando –Lis caminaba con aire distraído, como siempre- ¿Y tú?

-Claro, estará genial.

-Toda la escuela irá, por lo visto.

-Eso creo, deberías ir. Apuesto que fuiste una de las primeras invitadas.

-Ni siquiera soy tan amiga de Zack.

-Lis ¿Cuándo fue la última fiesta a la que no fuiste invitada? –Lis rió- No existe tal fiesta, no hay nadie que no te quiera ahí.

-Me haces sentir popular.

-Lo eres ¿No te das cuenta que toda la prepa quiere salir contigo?

-Deja ya de alagarme –Rió- Si quieres salir conmigo basta con pedirlo –Bromeó.

-Sería genial –John sonrió- ¿Te gustaría?

-Sólo era una broma –Lis se hizo la interesante.

-Lo sé, pero sería genial salir un día ¿No lo crees?

-Creo que sí, me encantaría –Lis sonrió. Ya habían llegado al edificio.

-Perfecto, durante el día te avisaré –John la besó en la mejilla y corrió a su salón. Lis con la misma tranquilidad de siempre caminó al suyo.

Cafetería, PPTH, mediodía

-Estaba pensando que sería buena idea ir el fin de semana a Florida –Cuddy le comentó a House comiendo una ensalada- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y a qué?

-Mike tiene ganas de ir a Disneyworld.

-Ha ido decenas de veces.

-Te quejas y tú lo pasas incluso mejor que él.

-Exageras –House comió un trozo de pollo- ¿Por qué tantas ganas de ir?

-Creo que nuestra vida ha estado muy monótona el último tiempo, sería bueno variar.

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando mantengas tu celular apagado.

-¡Puede haber una emergencia! –Cuddy se defendió, pero la mirada reprochadora de House fue más fuerte- Vale, tendré el celular apagado.

-Buena chica.

Una enfermera joven y hermosa pasó junto a ellos con su almuerzo y House se quedó mirándole el trasero descaradamente. Cuddy carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? –House se hizo el inocente- Es importante conocer al personal –Cuddy enarcó la ceja, con una sonrisa irónica- Bruja…

-Viejo verde.

-Menopáusica.

-No puedo imaginar el gozo que sentiste cuando se me cortó la regla.

-No tienes ideas –House puso una sonrisa de niño bueno. Cuddy sonrió también.

St. Brelade School.

Lis llegó hasta una especie de plaza de su escuela, en donde había una fuente de agua en el centro, algunos asientos de piedra antigua y muchos árboles en pleno otoño.

No pasó mucho desde que se sentó cuando John llegó hasta ahí corriendo:

-Siento la tardanza –Se excusó- Una maestra me pidió que la ayudara a llevar unas cosas.

-Descuida –Lis sonrió con dulzura.

-Me gusta este lugar ¿Y a ti?

-Sí, es lindo.

-¿Has venido mucho?

-Creo que esa es una pregunta con una segunda intención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este lugar ha sido conocido desde que tengo memoria como el sitio perfecto para besarte con alguien. Entonces, al preguntarme si he venido mucho, es en realidad preguntarme con cuántos chicos he estado ¿Me equivoco?

-Me has pillado –Admitió, ruborizado.

-Eres muy curioso –Respondió son simpleza- ¿Me dirás tú con cuantas chicas has estado?

-Eres la primera –Dijo serio, pero la mirada incrédulo de Lis lo hizo reír- Vale… ha habido unas cuantas, lo reconozco.

-Estoy segura que para alguien tan guapo como tú esa cifra de ascender bastante.

-No tanto, apuesto que tú me ganas.

-No suelo venir con los chicos aquí.

-¿Hay otro lugar para ti?

-Demasiada información.

-Vale… Y a Bryan Newton ¿Dónde lo llevabas? –Lis lo miró con curiosidad- Me dijeron que salías con él.

-Salimos un par de veces, sí ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Me dijeron que aún lo hacías –John se veía realmente curioso por saber.

-Vaya, es raro… yo que soy dueña de mi cuerpo, y estoy todo el día con él por lo demás, estoy segura que no he salido con él en semanas.

-Pero… -John se veía complacido por la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse más- Tú aún le gustas ¿Verdad?

-Quizás –Lis se encogió de hombros- Pero eso está completamente fuera de mis manos.

-Debe ser difícil olvidar a alguien como tú.

-De ser así, creo que sólo debo encontrar a alguien que quiera correr el riesgo.

-¿Sabes algo? Me encantaría correrlo.

Lis sonrió. Se miraron intensamente y luego se besaron con suavidad.

-¿Te había dicho que siempre he creído que eres la chica más linda de esta escuela?

-No ¿Por qué me lo dices recién ahora?

-Siempre te he visto ocupada.

-Yo nunca lo estoy.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Cancha de fútbol soccer

Mike pasó a dos de sus rivales con el balón e hizo un gol, saltando animadamente mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo abrazaban y felicitaban. Mike de casualidad miró a las graderías, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a House y Cuddy ahí, aplaudiendo y animándolo. El chico saludó a sus padres con la mano y continuó el partido, mucho más feliz que antes.

-¿Feliz? –House preguntó dejando de aplaudir y apoyándose en el asiento, con pereza- Ya lo he animado.

-¿Viste su sonrisa? –Cuddy sonrió también- Sólo quiere que le prestemos algo más de atención.

-¿Más atención? A mí jamás me dieron ni la mitad de atención que le damos a él.

-Ese es exactamente mi punto –House puso cara de resentimiento y Cuddy rió.

House repentinamente dejó de hablar y mirar a Cuddy, concentrándose en un punto lejos de la cancha de soccer.

-¿Qué miras? –La endocrina preguntó, curiosa.

-La muestra misma que los hijos deberían ser seres asexuados.

Cuddy iba a preguntar pero encontró sola la respuesta: A los lejos, caminando por los verdes jardines, Lis charlaba con un chico de su misma edad.

-Sólo están charlando –Trató de quitarle importancia, pero entonces ambos vieron como Lis besaba en los labios al chico- Y ahora se están besando…

-La mataré –House estaba por lo poco, traumado- Enserio, mañana mismo iremos al hospital para que le arranquen los senos y le corten los labios.

-Le estás dando la razón a Lis actuando así. Tiene 17 años, es normal.

House iba a decir algo pero calló en el último segundo. Cuddy iba a preguntar pero el partido acabó y fue corriendo a felicitar a Mike, quién saltó a los brazos de su madre muy feliz:

-¡Viniste, mami!

-Te dije que vendríamos cariño.

-Pero siempre me dices lo mismo, ¡Ahora de verdad vinieron!

Mike volvió a abrazar a su mamá dándole tiernos besos en los labios, Cuddy lo sostenía en sus brazos y sonreía.

El pequeño vio a House en las graderías y lo saludó moviendo la mano dulcemente. House asintió, con una tímida sonrisa.

Auto de House

-¿Les gustaría ir a comer un helado, niños? –Cuddy propuso desde el asiento del co-piloto mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Sí! –Mike exclamó con su típica sonrisa.

-Lis ¿Me has oído? –Cuddy insistió. Ya se estaba haciendo habitual la constante distracción de Lis.

-Eh… claro, mamá, vamos –Lis apenas le prestó atención. Miraba hacia la ventana con una expresión pensativa, con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela.

-Lis, estás siempre en la luna ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Quizás está pensando en su "novio" –House exclamó, enojado.

-No tengo novio –Lis ni se inmutó con el comentario de su padre- Ni pretendo tener, papá.

-Pero… ¿y el chico con el que estabas hace un rato? –Cuddy se oía preocupada.

-Es sólo un amigo.

-Qué bien te llevas con tus amigos –House insistía en molestar.

-Ni te imaginas.

Lis se puso unos grandes audífonos en los oídos y dejó de prestarles atención.

Heladería

Los 4 se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre, la heladería era grande y muy bonita.

Un mesero joven, de la edad de Lis, llegó a atenderlos:

-Hola, mucho gusto tenerlos aquí ¿Han decidido qué pedir?

El chico miró a Lis quedando totalmente embobado con su belleza. Lis, que muy bien conocía ese tipo de mirada, hizo lo posible por no reír e intentó ignorarlo.

-Hey… -House llamó la atención del chico, al fijarse cómo éste miraba a su hija- concéntrate en nosotros, olvídala a ella.

-Papá –Lis lo regañó con la mirada- Quiero un helado de frutilla.

-Yo uno doble de chocolate –Mike dijo con su característica emoción.

-Yo sólo quiero un capucchino –Cuddy pidió, nada convencida del contenido calórico de los helados.

-Un helado de chocolate también –Pidió finalmente House.

-OK, sus pedidos llegarán cuanto antes.

El chico miró por última vez a Lis y salió. Ésta como siempre miraba hacia cualquier punto de la nada.

-¿Cómo te ido en la escuela mi amor? –Cuddy le preguntó a Lis, tratando de tener su atención.

-Bien, fueron a darnos unas charlas las mejores universidades del país hace poco.

-¿Y qué has pensado? Sabes que aquí tienes las puertas abiertas.

-Lo sé…

-¿Has considerado otras opciones?

-He pensado en irme a Cambridge.

Se hizo un gran silencio. House y Mike miraron a Cuddy simultáneamente, viendo como el color de la decana se descomponía.

-Ups, momento incómodo –Se dijo entre dientes Lis, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cambridge? –Cuddy se oía tartamuda- ¿Estás segura?

-Sólo es una opción.

-¿Qué hay de malo con el Princenton-Plainsboro?

-No te ofendas mamá, pero nadie me tomará enserio en tu universidad.

-¿Por qué no?

-No importa qué tan buena demuestre ser, siempre seré _tu hija_.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Es cierto –House opinó, ganándose una mirada asesina de su esposa- Hey, soy su padre ¿Sabes? También tengo derecho a opinar.

-No te digo que haya descartado tu universidad mamá, pero creo que si tengo otras oportunidades, las aprovecharé.

-Pero Cambridge…

-Hablé con Emma la semana pasada –Lis la interrumpió- Sabes que ella tiene muchos contactos, me dijo que sólo debía decirle y ya estaba adentro.

-Creo que éste no ha sido el mejor lugar para decirnos esto Lis –Cuddy se sintió realmente mal por las palabras de su hija- Me gustaría discutirlo más en casa.

-¿Qué tanto hay que discutir? –House preguntó, hastiado- Tiene las calificaciones para llegar a la universidad que quiera.

-Estamos hablando de Cambridge, Greg.

-Si habláramos de Oxford ¿Sería menos malo?

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Mamá, creo que el tema geográfico no debería preocuparte.

-Lisa estamos hablando de mudarte a Europa ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa eso?

-Anthony estudia en Cambridge, no estaré sola.

-No será lo mismo que estar con nosotros –Cuddy se negaba a aceptar que su hija tarde o temprano partiría.

-Mamá, ya te lo dije, no quiero estudiar en ningún lado donde me relacionen contigo o con papá –Lis lo dijo quizás demasiado fuerte o duramente, porque Cuddy fue incapaz de decir nada más- Ma'…

-Está bien, no hablaremos más de esto.

-Lisa –House le habló a su mujer, serio- Lis tiene razón.

-Iré… -Cuddy tenía un nudo en la garganta- Iré a preguntar por nuestro pedido.

House y Lis la vieron alejarse, entonces la chica preguntó:

-¿Fui muy dura con ella?

-No, no es tu culpa.

-No es algo en su contra, papá.

-Lo entiendo, y en el fondo tu madre también lo entiende.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo te extrañaré mucho si te vas, hermana –Mike dijo al fin, con una linda sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida –Lis besó tiernamente a su hermano en la mejilla.

-Es eso justamente, Lis –House miró a lo lejos a Cuddy hablar con el mozo- Lisa no ha caído en cuenta que tarde o temprano te irás de su lado.

-Ella deberá entenderlo.

-¿Hay algo más que me deba enterar?

-En realidad –Lis volvió a mirar a su madre a lo lejos, con pena- Ya tengo un cupo en Cambridge. Cuando me gradúe, debo llevar mis documentos y estaré adentro.

-¿Lo tienes decidido?

-Es una gran oportunidad.

-¿Emma te lo ofreció?

-Sí, pero preferí no decírselo a mamá, no quiero que discutan por eso.

-Espera un poco, deja que digiera lo que le dijiste para mencionárselo de nuevo, aún te queda todo un año para decidir ¿No?

-Creo que sí.

Cuddy volvió a la mesa, claramente más tranquila que hace un momento.

El mesero llegó con los pedidos, miró a Lis y se fue. Lis volvió a ignorarlo, pero encontró algo en su servilleta que llamó su atención: era un número de teléfono.

-Voy al baño, papá no te comas mi helado.

-No te tardes, la tentación es mucha –House ya estaba lleno de helado en las comisuras de los labios.

-Ten cuidado al comer –Cuddy tomó una servilleta y le limpió.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo sobre el excesivo cuidado que le prestaba Cuddy a House en esas cosas mientras Lis caminaba hacia la central, buscando al mesero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Era nada menos que el chico que los atendía.

-Sí –Lis sonrió- Mira, he encontrado este número en mi servilleta, debe ser de alguien de aquí. Ese alguien debe haberme confundido con alguien más.

-Eh… no, creo que no se ha confundido.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro.

-¿Me lo presentarías?

-OK –El chico entró por una puerta y salió al segundo, sin usar la gorrita de su trabajo ni el delantal. En eso, Lis se percató del excelente físico del muchacho- Thomas Burton –El chico le dio la mano- Yo soy el atrevido que te ha mandado ese número.

-Mucho gusto Thomas –Lis sonrió, le causó gracia la simpleza y atrevimiento del chico- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me has dado tu número?

-Presentí que vendrías a averiguarlo aquí, y así tendría oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-Muy listo –Rió- ¿Y por qué estás interesado en hablarme?

-Porque de las cientos de chicas que he atendido aquí, ninguna me ha llamado tanto la atención.

-Qué halago.

-Salgo en una hora ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un rato?

-Estoy con mi familia.

-Apuesto que no les importará que llegues un poco tarde a casa.

-Creo que no –Lis sacó su blackberry del bolsillo y anotó el número de Thomas. Luego lo llamó.

-Genial –Thomas recibió la llamada de Lis y puso guardar- Por cierto… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Lis House –Lis sonrió- Entonces, nos vemos aquí en una hora.

-Sí.

Lis caminó a paso relajado de regreso a la mesa, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa:

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó. Cuddy estaba arreglando todo para irse- ¿Dónde vas?

-Lo siento cariño, tengo una emergencia, se quedarán con papá y…

Lis vio a Mike, quién hacía lo posible por no llorar, muy desilusionado. Esto por alguna razón le enfureció:

-Hey, le prometiste a Mike que esta tarde estarían juntos.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad es una emergencia que no puede…

-Tus emergencias NUNCA pueden esperar, mamá –Lis había subido la voz. Cuddy se sorprendió.

-Lisa, te estoy diciendo que es importante, así es el trabajo de un doctor.

-Oh por favor, tú ni siquiera eres un verdadero doctor –Prácticamente le escupió esa frase en el rostro, porque lo hizo con mucho resentimiento- Si la emergencia es un estúpido inversionista, no sé qué diablos entiendes tú por querer a tu hijo.

-¡Lisa no te voy a permitir que me hables así! –A Cuddy le dolieron sus palabras. Pero Lis al contrario de intimidarse, tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo hacia él- ¡Lisa! ¿Qué diablos haces?

Lis abrió la puerta del auto, sacó su mochila y la de Mike y le lanzó al pecho las llaves a su madre. Ésta estaba cada vez más anonadada:

-¡Lisa House, te estoy hablando!

Lis volvió junto a Mike, quién tenía los ojos rojos de tanto aguantar las lágrimas, le pasó su mochila, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Nos vamos Mike.

-¿A dónde? –Mike no cuestionaba las razones de su hermana, siempre confiaba en ella para todo.

-No lo sé.

-Lis –House, quien no había intervenido, miró seriamente a su hija.

-Estaré con el celular, papá –Lis se puso los grandes audífonos en el cuello y de la mano con su hermano salió de la heladería. Cuddy la esperaba a la salida, dispuesta a exigir una explicación.

-Lisa…

-Mamá apresúrate, tu inversionista puede reducir el cheque que te dará por verte las tetas.

-¡LISA HOUSE!

Cuddy ni siquiera fue capaz de salir tras ellos, se quedó inmóvil.

Lis y Mike no detuvieron su andar.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué nos fuimos?

-Para que mamá no vuelva a dejarnos así.

-Pero ella se veía muy enojada.

-Si está enojada es conmigo, no contigo.

-Pero te castigará.

-No importa.

-No era tan importante de todas formas.

Lis paró y se agachó para quedar incluso más pequeña que Mike. Le habló con ternura:

-El día que sí sea importante para ti, quiero poder decir que traté de hacer algo por evitarlo.

-Pero mamá se enojará contigo.

-Descuida, mamá se ha enojado conmigo muchas veces –Siguieron caminando, abrazados- y así será siempre.

-¿No te importa?

-Por ti, claro que no.

-¿Sólo lo harías por mí?

-¿Y por quién más? Sólo te tengo a ti.

-Te quiero mucho, hermana.

-Y yo a ti, enano.

Los dos siguieron caminando un rato más.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Las cosas, a medida que avanzan los capítulos, se van complicando cada vez más...

Próx. capítulo: **Vuela libre hasta quedar sin oxígeno.**


	3. Vuela libre hasta quedar sin oxìgeno

Siento la tardanza, pero mi note me traicionò.  
Ojalà les guste y por favor! no dejen de comentar :D

* * *

**Vuela libre hasta quedar sin oxígeno**

Cuddy llegó hasta la oficina de House con mucha calma, era temprano por la mañana. Planeaba regañarlo por unos pacientes que se quejaron ayer, molestarlo un poco y quizás incluso tuvieran algo de sexo prohibido en algún baño del hospital.

Pero cuando entró, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un nuevo integrante en el diferencial. Era una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy bonita sin duda.

-Ejem… -Dijo llamando la atención de todos. La chica la miró interrogativa, sin tener idea quién era. House, por otro lado, apenas y la miró, seguía muy concentrado en la pizarra- House ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que debes informarme cuando hagas cosas importantes en tu departamento?

-No tengo para qué informarte, todo lo que hago importante aquí es contigo –Le guiñó el ojo, consiguiendo que la joven sonriera. House miró a la doctora y luego a su esposa- Abbott , ella es Lisa Cuddy, el pez más gordo de este hospital. Y por pez sí, me estoy refiriendo a tu trasero –Lo último se lo dijo a Cuddy, con el único afán de molestar.

-Soy su jefa –Cuddy le aclaró a la joven, quien sonreía ante la broma del nefrólogo- Un placer, ¿Doctora…?

-Marianne Abbott –La joven se levantó para estrechar la mano de Cuddy- El placer es mío Dra. Cuddy.

-¿Cuál es su especialidad Dra. Abbott?

-Pediatría.

Cuddy miró a House, quién sonreía pícaramente. La endocrina siempre pensó que un pediatra sería el último doctor que su marido agregaría al equipo.

-¿Te gusta mi nueva doctora que sigues aquí mirándola? –House preguntó, viendo que Cuddy no se movía de su lugar- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Volveré –Cuddy advirtió y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con el nefrólogo antes de irse.

St. Brelade School

Lis caminaba sola y sin prisa por la orilla de una de las piscinas del colegio. Usaba su uniforme de verano y escuchaba música con sus grandes audífonos puestos. Era hora de almuerzo.

-Lis… -Un chico de cabello rubio, muy apuesto, se acercó a ella- Siento la tardanza.

-Descuida –Lis se acercó a él, siendo separados por una reja que dividía la piscina del resto del patio- ¿No te vio nadie, verdad?

-Claro que no ¿Y a ti? Te vi muy apegadita a Mayer el otro día.

-Déjalo, no me vio nadie –Lis estiró la mano, pero el chico no le pasó nada- Justin ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué pasa entre ese idiota y tú? –Justin se veía furioso.

-No es tu problema –Lis se enojó y volvió a abrir su mano- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Primero fue el idiota de Newton, ahora es Mayer ¿Cuántos más vienen?

-Los que se me dé la puta gana –Lis lo miró en forma desafiante hasta que el chico le pasó una pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco adentro. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa y guardó la bolsita en el sostén, siendo observada por el muchacho- Gracias… te lo pago en la fiesta de Zack.

-No quiero tu dinero.

-¿Me lo regalas? –Sonrió, irónica.

-No –Justin seguía mirando el sostén de Lis con deseo- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero…

-¿Esto? –Lis tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y los presionó, provocando que los ojos del chico brillaran como diamantes- Prefiero pagarte en forma convencional, a decir verdad.

-Mentirosa –Intentó tocar uno de los senos de Lis, pero ésta se lo impidió con sutileza, mirándolo en forma seductora- Maldición Lis…

-¿No te importa que me bese con Newton o con Mayer? –Lis comenzó a desabrochar totalmente su blusa.

-No –El chico sólo miraba, fascinado- no me interesa…

-Genial.

Camarín de varones

Un grupo de chicos entró al camarín luego de su clase de básquetbol. Entre ellos estaba John Mayer. Justin saludó a sus compañeros, él estaba ahí desde antes.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento Justin? –Un chico preguntó.

-Estaba ocupado –El rubio respondió, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Una chica? –Preguntó otro, ya sin ropa y con una toalla atravesada.

-Nada importante –Le restó importancia y miró a John- Hey Mayer, así que eres el nuevo amiguito de House.

-No es tu problema –John no quería hablar del tema.

-¿Qué tal está? –Insistió Justin, provocativo- Digo, en sus "interiores", el exterior lo vemos todos ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos los chicos se largaron a reír, a excepción de John, que le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Justin. Todos se pusieron entre ellos para que no se armara un escándalo:

-Hey chicos… -Dijo uno, calmando la situación.

-El día que esa chica sea mi novia, la respetarás imbécil –John advirtió. Justin, en el suelo, se largó a reír.

-Esa chica JAMÁS será tu novia. Lis House no es de nadie, entiéndelo antes que sea tarde.

-Será mía –John tomó su mochila y salió de ahí.

Desde afuera del camarín, Lis escuchaba todo por la ventana, con la blusa a medio poner, la falda algo corrida y varios chupones en el cuello. Miró a John salir de ahí y suspiró, algo cansada de tanta testosterona. Arregló su ropa interior una vez más y se fue en la otra dirección.

Cafetería

-Es linda –Cuddy le comentó a House comiendo papas salteadas, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién? ¿Mi nueva doctora?

-Ella misma.

-Sí, está como un queso.

-Oh… -Cuddy seguía mirando para otro lado- Pensaba que sólo yo estaba como un queso…

-¿Realmente estás celosa?

Cuddy rió sacándole la lengua a House. Éste rodó los ojos.

-No –Dijo la endocrina sonriéndole dulcemente- ¿Querías lograr eso?

-Me causaba curiosidad ver tu reacción.

-Greg, hemos estado casados por… ¿18 años? Creo que necesitas más que eso para ponerme celosa.

-De todas formas se te movió el piso cuando la viste. Podría apostar que averiguaste hasta el último de sus secretos antes de llegar a almorzar.

-Tenía que ver si era peligrosa –Comió un trozo de lechuga y sonrió- Si era le típica niñita obsesiva quita-hombres, tendría que haber tomado otras medidas ¿No?

-¿Y qué averiguaste de ella que deba saber?

-Sólo es una chica insignificante que quiere aprender a ser doctora, no es la gran cosa.

-Oh… Cameron era así ¿Recuerdas?

Cuddy enarcó tanto la ceja que House no pudo más que besarla, rendido ante su expresión. La endocrina sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Debería tomar otras medidas con esta niñita? –Le arregló la corbata en forma mecánica, mirando sus labios- Dime tú qué tan peligrosa puede ser.

-Sólo es una niña boba que me causó curiosidad –House jugó con su cabello- Déjame divertirme.

-No rompas su corazón –Rió.

-¿Tan atractivo soy que asumes que se enamorará de mí?

-¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?

House sonrió mirando fijamente a Cuddy, quién también sonreía. Tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Iba a besarla pero una voz femenina los interrumpió:

-Dr. House –Abbott, su nueva doctora, los miraba sosteniendo un expediente- Siento interrumpir su almuerzo, pero el doctor Foreman me dijo que no importaba.

-A mí no me importa –House soltó la mano de Cuddy y se levantó- es ella la que se pone un poco agresiva –indicándole a Cuddy, que muy por el contrario de molesta, lucía muy tranquila comiendo su ensalada.

-Lo siento Dra. Cuddy.

-Descuida –Cuddy sonrió y siguió almorzando.

-Esto se ve feo e interesante –Dijo viendo los exámenes- Creo que tendré que dejarte cariñito mío ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí?

-Haré el intento –Cuddy fingió secarse una lágrima de tristeza.

-¿Ves que bien se llevan jefa y empleado, Mariannita? –La chica se sonrojó levemente y asintió. House se acercó a Cuddy y le dijo al oído:- Sólo tú te enamorarías de mí.

-Dra. Abbott –Cuddy miró a la joven doctora, sonriendo- Tenga cuidado con Dr. House, a él le gustan mucho las mujeres de ojos azules –La chica se sonrojó totalmente. House en cambio la miró encantado- Y me han dicho que tiene una esposa muy, MUY mala, así que procure que él no se acerque demasiado a usted.

La chica no supo que contestar. House le quitó los exámenes y se fue caminando a paso relajado hacia la oficina. Marianne lo siguió, viendo por última vez a Cuddy sonreír.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Prox. cap: **Alicia y su pequeño reino de papel  
**


	4. Alicia y su pequeño reino de papel

Holaa! :) yo again con mi fic :B gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, pero siento que cada vez son menos :( por favor no dejen de comentar!

Éste es el capítulo explicativo de los titulos, y ya podrán sacar varias deducciones. Y también es un capítulo revelador, así que ojalá se sorprendan y sepan qué rumbo comenzará a tomar el fic.

Por favor comenten! y disfrutenlo :D

* * *

**Alicia y su pequeño reino de papel**

Cuddy entró a la habitación de Lis esa noche de viernes. Tenía entre sus manos a Scabbers, su ratón, y planeaba devolverlo a su jaula.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la endocrina al encontrarse con House, parado frente a la pared llena de dibujos de Lis.

-Analizo –Respondió con simpleza- ¿Y tú?

-Vine a dejar al roedor –A Cuddy jamás le gustó la idea de comprarle un ratón a su hija, por lo que siempre se refería a él como roedor- ¿Qué analizas?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que tu hija está perdida entre Marte y Venus últimamente?

-Por supuesto que sí –Dejó al ratón en su jaula y se acercó a House, mirando también los dibujos de la pared- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu análisis con esto?

-El arte funciona muchas veces estimulado por el subconsciente o el inconsciente. Quizás en estas rarezas esté la explicación de por qué Lis actúa tan raro.

-OK… ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

-Tu hija me la hace bastante difícil –Le indicó el dibujo de un pajarillo volando entre nubes creadas por botellas de champagne- ¿Qué mierda puede eso significar?

-Ha sido tu idea tratar de descubrirlo –Cuddy miraba otros extraños dibujos más confundida aún- ¿Eso es un limón? –Había un dibujo de un limón muy grande y dos delfines saltando a su alrededor.

-Mira este –House le indicó un dibujo de un muñeco parecido a Pinocho, dentro de un barco, que a la vez estaba dentro de una botella- ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza?

-Hay un mensaje ahí –Cuddy le indicó uno de los rincones una frase escrita con tinta:

_Humpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro  
Humpty Dumpty cayó y pegó duro  
Todos los caballos y hombres del rey  
No pudieron unir a Humpty otra vez_

-Creo haberla oído en algún lado.

-Es una rima inglesa –House dijo, releyéndola una vez más- Humpty Dumpty es un huevo.

-Mira –Cuddy le indicó un huevo animado sentado en un columpio rojo- ¿El acertijo habla sobre eso?

-No –House miró extrañado el dibujo- Mira, el huevo está quebrado.

-Pero sonríe.

-¿Te das cuenta que analizamos las putas ideas enfermizas de nuestra hija? Quizás sólo se fumó un porro antes de dibujarla.

-Idiota.

La puerta se abrió y Mike entró aún vistiendo su uniforme escolar. El rubio miró a sus padres y se sorprendió:

-¿Qué hacen en la habitación de mi hermana?

-Nada de tu incumbencia –Respondió House- y más te vale que no le digas que estuvimos aquí.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? –Mike sonrió tiernamente.

-Maldito manipulador –House le pasó un dólar y unos dulces.

-¿Cedes ante la amenaza de un niño de 8 años? –Cuddy lo miró incrédula- En qué te has convertido, por Dios…

-Es mejor que le diga a la otra monstruito que estuvimos aquí –House miró fijamente a Mike- Tú…

-¿Qué hice?

-Tú debes saber qué cosas significan estos dibujos.

-¿Por qué él debería saberlo, Greg?

-Porque es la única persona en la que la criatura confía.

-No me lo dice todo –Mike miró los dibujos- pero me dijo algo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron al unísono.

-Me dijo que los dibujos no siempre tenían que tener algún significado, y que sólo se puso a dibujar lo primero que vino a su cabeza mientras escuchaba música.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Sólo perdemos el tiempo aquí, Greg, vamos.

Cuddy y Mike se fueron primero. House le dio una última mirada al muro, fijándose en uno en particular: Pinocho junto a Pepito Grillo huyendo de una reina de corazones. Pero Pinocho tenía sus manos y pies amarrados como títere a la carta y se veía muy asustado. A su alrededor, se veía un montón de árboles con flores rojas y algunas blancas.

House sabía que algo había detrás de aquellos dibujos, pero no pudo descubrir qué.

Fiesta de Zack

El sonido ensordecedor de la música a esas alturas de la noche llevaba a todos los presentes a perder el control. Ya la mayoría estaban borrachos, la euforia se sentía en el ambiente.

Lis y John charlaban animadamente en un rincón, ambos ya estaban algo bebidos y con cada combinado se ponían más cariñosos aún.

-¿Vendrán tus padres por ti? –John preguntó, tomándola de la cintura y acercándose torpemente a besarla.

-Sí, mi papá –Lis se alejó un poco para sacar una lata de cerveza y beber un sorbo- ¿Cómo te irás tú?

-En mi auto –John subió su mano lentamente por su espalda- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Lis iba a responder pero vio a lo lejos un chico mirarla profundamente. John ya había comenzado a besarle el cuello.

-Lo pensaré –Respondió, mirando aún al chico a lo lejos- ¿Sabes algo? Quiero algo más fuerte que me motive más ¿Tú no?

-Moría porque me dijeras eso.

John tomó su mano y la llevó a junto a un numeroso grupo a la cocina. Lis lo siguió.

Casa de los House

-Debes ir por Lis –Cuddy le recordó a House al sentirlo meterse a la cama y abrazarla por detrás.

-Me acaba de llamar, vendrá con unos amigos.

-¿No crees que sería mejor ir por ella?

-Es prácticamente mayor de edad en la mayoría de los países del mundo.

-Pero no lo es, y menos en este.

-Si la cosa se pone fea, me llamará, no es tonta –House bostezó y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No he dormido bien, es todo.

-¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Déjame consentirte –Cuddy sonrió. House se dio vuelta para que la endocrina masajeara su espalda- Tienes todo el cuello tomado.

-Tu hospital me estresa. De hecho, estoy considerando quemarlo, se acabarían todos nuestros problemas.

-Mañana podríamos salir a tomar algo ¿Te parece? Dejamos a Mike con Lis, arrendamos un yate y nos olvidamos de todo. Sería genial.

-No lo sé, aún no resuelvo el caso.

-¿Aún no? Te has tardado.

-Déjalo –House se refirió a los masajes. Se volteó y miró a Cuddy sonriendo sentada frente a él- Ven…

-Estás muy cansado –Cuddy le dijo besándolo tiernamente y acostándose sobre su tórax- lo entiendo.

-Vaya qué paciencia me tienes.

-También debe ser difícil vivir con alguien como yo.

-Ciertamente.

Cuddy enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa imborrable. House volvió a abrazarla por atrás.

-Greg…

-¿Ajam?

-Estoy preocupada por Lis.

-Sólo es una fiesta…

-No hablo sólo de eso.

-Ella está bien, no le presiones.

-Eso hago, pero por más espacio que le doy, más lejana la siento de mí.

-Es una etapa.

-Creo que es algo más.

Cuddy no dejó de pensar en eso.

Fiesta de Zack, una hora después

Lis y John entraron a una de las habitaciones muy torpemente, chocando con varios muebles.

-Dioooos, estoy muy borracho –John se largó a reír tendido en la cama.

-Muchísimo –Lis lo besó en los labios y le quitó la camiseta- Wooohooo, cuerpo fibroso –Lis rió, víctima también del alcohol.

-¿Te gusta? Es toooodo tuyo –John la acercó a él y comenzó a besarla.

-¿Sí? ¿Todo mío?

-Sí.

-Genial –Lis comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, tomándose su tiempo.

-Vaya preámbulo… -Comentó el chico cerrando sus ojos, muy relajado.

-La idea es que estés relajado ¿No? –Lis continuó con su lento ritmo.

-Sí… me siento algo cansado…

-Debió ser el ron.

-Enserio, demasiado cansado…

John se quedó profundamente dormido, de un momento al otro. Lis lo miró un momento, como pensando en algo, y luego se levantó, para encontrarse al mismo chico que la había estado observando hace un rato, parado en la entrada.

-¿Le echaste algo? –Lis preguntó.

-Sólo una estúpida píldora para dormir –El chico rió.

-Bryan, enserio –Lis lo miró- ¿No le echaste nada más?

-¡Claro que no! No quiero irme preso, no creo que valgas tanto ¿O sí?

-Sólo vámonos de aquí ¿Vale?

-¿Qué le dirás mañana? –Mirando a John con desprecio.

-Que fue un semental –Lis rió y antes de salir, le sacó las llaves del auto de John del bolsillo. Él seguía profundamente dormido.

Auto de John

Lis le dio una fuerte halada a unos gramos de coca, cerrando los ojos por varios segundos, sintiendo como la sustancia subía lentamente por sus narices y la hacía volar.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –Bryan preguntó, fumándose un porro nada más.

-Es un secretito –Lis rió y besó a Bryan en los labios, subiéndose encima y comenzando a desabrochar su camisa- Te extrañaba…

-¿Y entonces por qué me mandaste a freír huevos? –Preguntó el chico haciéndose el interesante, presionando con mucha habilidad el trasero de la ojiazul.

-Porque me pedías demasiado –Respondió Lis moviendo su pelvis, provocando fricción- Estoy harta de que todos me pidan demasiado.

-No puedes seguir jugando con todo el mundo así –Bryan le sacó la polera y besó su vientre- decídete de una vez.

-¿Qué debería decidir? –Lis le quitó el porro y fumó profundamente, manteniendo el humo largo rato en sus pulmones- Yo sólo me divierto.

-¡Diviértete con uno!

-Sólo estás tú ahora…

-¿Y mañana?

-¿Sabes qué? –Lis se bajó del auto con la polera en la mano y comenzó a caminar por la verada enojada- ¡Se pueden ir todos a la mierda!

-¡Lis, aguarda!

-¡Estoy harta de tener que darle explicaciones a todo el puto mundo! ¿Te gusto Bryan? ¡Genial, porque tú también me encantas! ¿Por qué debes arruinarlo todo con tus estúpidos celos?

-¡Porque te tiras a más chicos de los que alcanzas a recordar, y sin dar ni una sola halada!

-Bueno ahora he dado bastante haladas como para mandarte al mismo demonio.

Lis iba a seguir caminando pero Bryan la detuvo y comenzó a besarla sin parar. Lis no se negó.

3 a.m.

Lis se bajó del auto y caminó muy torpemente por su jardín. Se movía de un lado al otro, prácticamente no podía abrir los ojos y todo le daba muchas vueltas.

Estaba por subir por la pared que daba hacia su balcón cuando Bryan la abrazó por atrás, moviéndose torpemente también. Lis no se negó, lo abrazó también para poder sostenerse, pero su cabeza se cayó torpemente sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos y su nariz también.

-Déjame subir –Le susurró Bryan tocando sin cuidado sus senos.

-No –Lis dijo acariciando su cabello- No a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué nunca he podido entrar?

Lis guardó silencio, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

-Ayúdame a subir.

Dijo al fin. Bryan así lo hizo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Manzanas rojas o los degollaré****  
**


	5. Manzanas rojas o los degollaré

Hola (: creo que tardé menos esta vez.

Al leer sus comentarios, varias personas criticaron el rumbo que está tomando el fic, y les encuentro toda la razón. Mi idea de hacerlo así era precisamente ésa, que se creara controversia respecto al tema y así pasó, ya que como algunos lo criticaron, a otros les pareció interesante. En gustos no hay nada escrito.

¿Qué decirles para que sigan leyendo, a pesar de que "no les convenza"?

Que he escrito el fic de cierta manera en que iré mostrando lentamente las cosas que pasaron durante los 6 años que me salté, y así irán descubriendo un poco el por qué de las cosas que suceden. No es que Lis haya comenzado a drogarse de un día al otro sólo porque sí, hay una explicación y la irán descubriendo a medida avancen los capítulos. Y si les preocupa que eso tarde, en el capítulo **9 **hay un especial Huddy donde se contestan muchas dudas, una de ellas es el por qué de las drogas de Lis.

Y... por favor no idealicen a Lis.

Por lo demás, disfruten si pueden :D

* * *

**¡Manzanas rojas o los degollaré!**

Marianne Abbott era una tranquila y callada chica proveniente de una tradicionalista familia de Washington DC. Harta de vivir bajo el cuidado de sus padres, un día, varios meses después de haberse titulado como pediatra, decidió tomar sus maletas y venirse a NJ.

Llegó al Princenton-Plainsboro aconsejada por una vieja amiga, Remy Hadley, que había decidido dejar de trabajar para cuidar a sus dos hijos sin problemas. Sin embargo, su primer día fue bastante nerviosa, ya que había sido informada sobre la extraña y la mayoría de las veces insoportable forma de ser del doctor que la contrataría: House. A pesar de eso, asistió a la entrevista, sorprendiéndose al ser contratada la misma tarde.

No era tan malo como esperaba, de hecho, su jefe le causaba mucha gracia. Muchas veces ha llegado a pensar que el mundo necesita más hombres como él. Lo que enseguida olvida luego de ser pisoteada en el rostro al dar una mala idea. Aún así, algo había en él que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-¿En qué diablos piensas? –House le preguntó a su nueva empleada, esperando que la chica terminase de ver unos exámenes- ¿No son los niños tu especialidad?

-Eh… en este examen no hay nada. Debe ser otra cosa.

-Dime algo –House la miraba como bicho raro- ¿Qué te hizo dejar el nido de tus padres y mudarte a una ciudad tan aburrida como ésta? Cualquiera en tu lugar se hubiera ido a California o a México.

-¿México?

-Ganas bien y tienen un tequila que te cagas.

Marianne sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a examinar una muestra por el telescopio. House insistió:

-¿Fue un novio?

-No.

-¿Un esposo?

-No.

-¿Tienes un hijo perdido?

-Sólo me quise ir –Marianne respondió con delicadeza, sin perder los nervios.

-Nadie deja toda una vida así como así, debe haber una razón.

-¿Y por qué le importa?

-Soy muy curioso.

-No tengo mucho material para alimentar su curiosidad.

-Apuesto que sí.

Marianne miró hacia la mano de House, viendo un anillo de oro ahí.

-¿Está casado?

-_Esposado_ me gusta más. Pero no estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti y de tu historia secreta.

-Seguro que ya averiguó todo lo que quiso de mí.

-No te lo preguntaría si hubiera quedado satisfecho.

-¿Cómo alguien tan completamente insoportable puede estar casado? –House se sorprendió ante la frase de Marianne- Ése para mí sí es un misterio.

-Has sacado las garras… interesante.

-No responde mis preguntas, yo no respondo las suyas –Marianne sonrió y siguió mirando por el microscopio.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo hay alguien en este mundo capaz de pasar 18 años casada conmigo. Ya me resigné a que ese fuese el enigma de mi vida.

Marianne iba a responder pero la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando a Cuddy pasar con varias carpetas. Lucía algo estresada:

-Fírmame esto o te duplico las horas de clínica House, va enserio, el consejo me tiene acorralada –La decana le pasó las carpetas y se percató de la presencia de la joven doctora- Lo siento, no la vi Dra. Abbott.

-Descuide.

-Estoy en la mitad de un caso –House hizo un tierno puchero- ¿No puedes…?

-Mi caso va antes en la escala de prioridades –Cuddy acarició su mejilla como por inercia y salió de la habitación.

-¿Al menos ganarás muchos millones para mí?

-Tú sigue soñando eso…

La endocrina se fue a paso seguro de ahí. Marianne observaba todo muy callada.

-¿Sigues sin encontrar nada? –House insistió- Qué lenta me has salido.

-Tengo una pregunta qué hacerle.

-Mi respuesta es sí.

-No sabe lo que le preguntaré.

-La chorrada que sea termina en algo porno, y estoy algo cachondo luego de verle el culo a mi jefa así que sí, sea lo que sea.

-No era nada porno.

-Entonces no preguntes nada.

-¿Es ella su esposa?

-¿Cuddy? Claro, ¿No lo sabías?

-No me lo dijo.

-¿Es que acaso no parecemos un tierno y feliz matrimonio?

-No.

-Lo sé, estamos locos como cabras. Tan sólo imagínate la hija tan cagada que hemos procreado. Nuestra criatura tiene tanta mierda en la cabeza que podríamos usarla de abono en el jardín.

-Eh… OK?

-¿Ves que aburrido es hacerme preguntas a mí? Sigue con el microscopio, nuestro chico se muere.

Marianne sonrió y continuó con el test.

Casa de los House, noche.

Lis entró a casa a paso lento y pensativo, escuchando música muy distraída. Aún vestía el uniforme del colegio y la mochila. Caminó hasta la sala encontrándose a Cuddy sumida en un montón de papeleo en el sofá.

-En serio –Lis dijo, llamando la atención de su madre- Trabajas todo el día en esos papeles ¿Y aún te quedan pendientes?

-Dirijo un hospital, no se trata sólo de comprar un scanner nuevo o pagarle a los abogados para solucionar las idioteces de tu padre.

-Contrata un asistente –Lis se sentó en el sillón opuesto- Tengo hambre ¿Cuándo estará lista la cena?

-Pregúntale a Nona.

-¿Nona regresó? –Lis se levantó y corrió a la cocina, encontrándose con una mujer de entrada edad cocinando algo en la olla- ¡Nona!

-Señorita Lis –La mujer abrazó cariñosamente a Lis- Qué gusto verla.

-¡Gracias a Dios regresaste Nona, mamá nos estaba matando con su comida recalentada!

-Oí eso –Cuddy dijo desde el sofá.

-No me importa –Lis rió y miró las ollas- ¿Qué delicioso tienes para mí hoy?

-Sopa de tomates como entrada, pollo relleno y postre de frutilla.

-Nona, apresúrate o me comeré el papeleo de mamá –Lis iba a salir de la cocina, pero paró en el último momento- Nona…

-¿Sí mi niña?

-No te vuelvas a ir de vacaciones ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo –La mujer rió y continuó cocinando. Lis volvió al sofá.

-Mamá –Lis dijo algo cuidadosa.

-¿Qué? –Cuddy ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles.

-Valerie hará una fiesta en su casa. Puedo ir ¿Verdad?

-Eh… claro –Cuddy se sacó los anteojos y miró a su hija analíticamente- Dime algo ¿A qué hora regresaste el otro día del cumpleaños de ese chico?

-No muy tarde –Lis se hizo la indiferente.

-¿Sí? Porque me quedé dormida y no te sentí llegar.

-Estabas muy cansada, te quedaste dormida muy temprano mamá.

-OK, te creeré –Cuddy se puso los anteojos y volvió a los papeles – Pero iré por ti a la fiesta esta vez.

-¿Qué? –Lis se preocupó, eso arruinaba sus planes- ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que amanecí sobreprotectora.

-Eso es muy injusto.

-Bien… entonces no vas a ningún lado y punto.

-Mierda, mamá –Lis se levantó enojada y se fue de la sala. Casi al mismo tiempo llegó House- Papá –Le dijo a su padre- Mamá te dejará sin sexo esta noche.

-¿QUÉ? –House miró a Cuddy horrorizado, viéndola rodar los ojos- ¿Y por qué?

-Porque insiste en ir por mí luego de la fiesta de Valerie. Dile que puedo volver sola.

-Lisa… -House intentó convencer a su esposa.

-No íbamos a tener sexo de todas formas –Cuddy no se despegaba del papeleo.

-¿No? –House se hundió de hombros- Lo siento nena, mami irá por ti.

-¿Así nada más? –Lis no podía creer que ni eso había funcionado- Ustedes de verdad se han convertido en unos viejos decrépitos.

-La triste vida… -Cuddy dijo con tono cansado, firmando en un sitio.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –House olió en forma exagerada- ¿Eso es comida de Nona?

Nona fue a recibir a House:

-Buenas noches señor House.

-¡Al fin Nona, pensé que nunca volverías! –House abrazó exageradamente a la empleada y puso un tierno puchero- Esa mala mujer nos alimentaba con comida de iguana ¿No ves que hasta adelgacé?

-¿Saben? Cualquiera en mi lugar se enojaría mucho ¿No se dan cuenta el desprecio que le hacen a la comida que con tanto amor les preparo?

Mike se unió a la conversación:

-¡Llegó papá! ¿Ahora sí, Nona, nos servirás comida de verdad? Mis huesos se pudren sin nutrientes…

-TOUCHÉ –House bromeó, logrando que todos, incluida Cuddy, rieran a carcajadas.

Habitación de Lis

Más al anochecer, Cuddy entró a la habitación de Lis tocando la puerta previamente. Lis estaba ya con pijama pintando un nuevo dibujo en su pared. Cuddy se sentó junto a ella en el piso y la miró pintar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Lis preguntó muy concentrada en su dibujo.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

Cuddy no supo como comenzar. Le prestó más atención al dibujo:

-¿Qué estás pintando?

-A Alicia.

-¿Alicia?

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese personaje?

-Me parece muy original.

-¿Y qué está haciendo?

-Recogiendo una manzana de un árbol ¿No lo ves?

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, supongo que le gustan.

-¿Lo supones? ¿No sabes por qué lo haces?

-No es necesario saberlo todo en la vida.

-Eso no suena a algo que tú dirías.

-Dejo a mi inconsciente expresarse como más quiera –Lis comenzó a dibujar una carta de corazones pintando la manzana de color roja. Originalmente era verde.

-¿Y ahora por qué lo haces?

-No sé, recordé que a las cartas de corazones les gustaba pintar.

-Pero en la película no les gustaba pintar, lo hacían porque la reina de corazones los obligaba.

-Es arte mamá, la idea es que no tenga sentido –Lis terminó su singular dibujo y miró a su madre- Entonces… ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Bueno…-Cuddy dudó antes de comenzar- Hemos estado un poco alejadas últimamente y… quería saber si había algo que te molestaba.

-Eres mi madre, tu trabajo es molestarme.

-Hablo enserio.

-Está todo bien mamá, tengo otras preocupaciones, es todo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mamá, enserio, no te enseñaré cartitas de amor ni te hablaré de esas cosas, me incomoda.

-Solías hacerlo…

-Ma', dejamos de hablar después de tu segundo divorcio con papá y tenía… ¿11 años?

-¿No te gustaría cambiar esa situación?

-No realmente –Lis le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su madre y caminó hasta su cama, acostándose bajo las mantas- Buenas noches.

Cuddy se acercó a Lis y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, éste más prolongado, y le dijo:

-Buenas noches mi amor…

Cuddy apagó la luz y se fue. Lis se quedó pensativa un largo rato bajo las mantas.

2 años atrás

-¡No puedo ser perfecta mamá! –Lis le gritó a Cuddy, dando un portazo detrás.

Subió a su segunda habitación y se encerró ahí, llorando amargamente. Estaba harta de la presión, de tener que ser la mejor en todo, de sentirse mal cada vez que la defraudaba… ella sólo quería divertirse como cualquiera de su edad.

"Si no eres la mejor, jamás nadie te tomará enserio, menos teniendo el apellido House".

Y era todo de alguna manera verdad. Su padre era el mejor en su rubro, no había nadie en el mundo de la medicina que no conociese de él. Y para qué hablar de su madre, que seguro era íntima de cada decano y administrador de la zona este del país. Si quería ser médico, o se iba a la China o era la mejor, porque de lo contrario jamás sería alguien por sí misma.

Y esa presión la tenía harta. Ya iban muchas noches seguidas sin parar de llorar.

Entonces sacó esa bolsita plástica de sus toallas higiénicas. Se la había dado un chico de una clase paralela a la de ella, Justin. Sabía lo que era, pero había evitado utilizarla, ella muy bien sabía por su padre lo que era el mundo de las drogas.

Pero esa noche estaba tan enojada, frustrada y con ganas de matar al mundo, que no lo pudo evitar. Puso unos gramos sobre la mesa y aspiró por la nariz.

-¡Mierda! –La nariz comenzó a quemarle, le dolía mucho- Qué demonios es esto…

Pero entonces los efectos comenzaron a sentirse. Sintió una tranquilidad increíble, ya no recordaba la rabia, ni la pena, ni la decepción… nada. Absolutamente nada.

Se recostó en el puf mientras todo le daba vueltas, lo que le encantaba, y comenzó a reír de todo y de nada.

Con dificultad tomó un poco más del polvillo blanco y haló. Sentía las piernas adormecidas, casi no se podía mover. Su celular sonó.

-¿Diga? –Dijo sonriendo sola, sintiéndose en las nubes.

-Lis, soy Justin.

-Justin… -Comenzó a reír, torpemente.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás bebida?

-No, no… digamos que probé el regalito que me diste.

-¿La…?

-Sí, sí…

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bueno, ahora mismo estoy dudando si conservo mis piernas o no.

-Te gustó.

-¡Sí!

-Genial.

-¿Para qué llamabas?

-Para… para invitarte a salir, pero si estás ocupada…

-Estoy libre, iré, donde quieras.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, sólo esperaré que mis padres se vayan a dormir.

-Oh, genial, nos encontramos en la plaza de Princeton en una hora ¿Vale?

-Vale. Justin…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres…?

-¿Llevar más de eso? CLARO.

-Fabuloso, te veo en una hora.

Lis siguió riendo mucho rato más.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **En las nubes, a punto de explotar.****  
**


	6. En las nubes, a punto de explotar

Capitulazo el 15! no? yo lo amé total, y lo dice mi lado más masoquista de todos. A pesar de todo, sé que qedan 7 capitulos para cambiar la situación :D

Regresando a mi fic (: aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Y como ha sido la tónica, seguro que a algunos les gustará mucho y otros lo odiarán. I like it :) y les insisto, qe el fic está recien en nebulosas, pq ya pronto se empiezan a aclarar las cosas y a hacerse más interesantes. Éste fic tiene un objetivo claro para mí, y cuando ese objetivo se sumpla, el fic terminará.

**Houseforever: **me alegra que a pesar de que no te guste lo que estoy haciendo, sigas leyéndolo así me aseguro de que leas mi respuesta (: usualmente las hago cuando la situación lo amerita, en el otro fic tuve que hacerlo varios veces jajaj...  
Primero, hice un capitulo a propósito para qe no me comentaran? xd you need to read better dear, porque yo dije qe me gustaba crear controversia, que según tengo entendido significa crear "debate" yo no hago capitulos malos a propósito!  
Segundo. Mantengo mis palabras del capítulo anterior. No idealicen a Lis. Yo no la idealicé, yo creé un personaje infantil cómico y entretenido de ver, jamás escribí a la chica perfecta que no cometía errores, en realidad era eso lo qe más les gustaba de Lis, qe fuese todo lo contrario a una niña buena. Lis, en el otro fic, era una chica increíblemente inteligente y astuta, pero que no tenía problema en hacer o decir cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Claro, contextualicemonos en que en el fic tenía 12 años y ahora tiene casi 18, claramente las cosas que hacen no son las mismas, pero la personalidad se mantiene, ella aún hace lo que quiere. Y relax, qe como sigo insistiento, en los capítulos siguienten verán más cosas ya qe ahora sólo es una nubolosa.  
Tercero. Sí, me cuesta equilibrar las dos cosas, lo reconozco y gracias por hacerme esa apreciación personal, intentaré mejorarlo. Sólo... no esperes (no esperen) gran cosa, tengo sólo 16 años y las únicas clases de redacción son las qe me hacen en Lenguaje en el cole, so jajaj

Ojalá sigas leyendo hasta el final, qe todos lo hagan, pq estoy segura qe al final les gustará.

Por ahora... enjoy (:

* * *

**En las nubes, a punto de explotar **

Lis se tomó sin pensárselo la pastilla de Éxtasis que uno de los chicos de la fiesta universitaria a la que asistió le ofreció. Últimamente le estaba costando mucho tener el dinero para su _remedio _favorito, y éste hasta se lo estaban regalando. Qué mejor.

La música aumentó de intensidad… Lis también. Se llenó de euforia, comenzó a saltar, a ver muchos colores, a perderse entre la música y la cantidad de gente tan drogada como ella.

Luego de una hora seguida de no parar, se salió del grupo y se fue hasta un sofá apartado de ahí. Se recostó con mucha torpeza, sin parar de reír en lo absoluto, y una vez tranquila sintió como su corazón seguía tan eufórico como hace una hora, como insistía en que siguiera bailando y que no parara más.

El anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó a ella. Ya se conocían, él iba en la misma escuela de Lis hace unos tres años, cuando ella apenas empezaba la secundaria.

-Heey niñitaaaa –El chico era atractivo, en su época escolar todas las niñas fantaseaban con él. Lis era la excepción, jamás le dio mucha importancia- No pensé que ibas a venir.

-¿Cómo he de faltar? –Lis sonrió y el chico la besó profundamente en los labios, muy ebrio- Qué asalta cunas, hombre.

Lis y el chico se largaron a reír. Ahí mismo, el universitario se subió encima besándola con más pasión. Lis reía sin parar.

-Siempre me gustaste niñita –El chico continuó, tocando descaradamente su trasero mientras a unos metros una decena de universitarios seguían con la fiesta.

-Ya no soy una niña ¿O sí? –Lis se dejaba, no se sentía en condiciones para negarse a nada.

-No, ya no.

Lis siguió besándolo hasta que tocó su miembro por sobre el pantalón. El chico sintió como se estremecía, entonces con dificultad se levantó del sofá y levantó a Lis también, atrayéndola hacia él y diciéndole en un susurro:

-Ven… vamos a la habitación.

Lis asintió sonriendo. Sus favoritos eran los universitarios, lejos. Llenos de experiencia, de libertad, de permisos…

-¿Tienes algo más fuerte? –Lis preguntó, sin moverse, tocando su miembro por encima, torturándolo.

-¿Le haces a la coca?

Lis sintió un escalofrío, un éxtasis que ni la misma pastilla le logró dar.

-Como la mayoría de las chicas de nuestro mono colegio.

Era cierto. Criada siempre en el mejor colegio de Princeton y del mismo Trenton. Su ambiente siempre fue lleno de presión, su entorno era un círculo imposible de salir. Era cierto, la coca sólo era para los chicos exquisitos de colegios como el de Lis, con chicos con el dinero suficiente para pagarlo… como Lis.

Era de alguna manera inevitable caer en la tentación. Su padre dejó su adicción al vicodin a penas hace unos años, cuando se hizo esa operación experimental que afortunadamente resultó. Pero antes, toda su vida la vivió observando la irresponsabilidad de su progenitor.

Luego estaban sus amigos. Esos chicos tontos de hermanos tontos un poco más grandes, a punto de salir de la prepa, con uno que otro amigo universitario que les abría el mundo de verdad. Así llegó a su vida, primero fue el alcohol, luego uno que otro porro, le siguieron las bobas drogas de diseño y finalmente su favorita, su predilecta… la cocaína.

Ya llevaba casi una semana sin dar una sola halada, y sentía que enloquecía. Se sentía en una absurda abstinencia, por lo que su propuesta le vino como anillo al dedo.

-Te daré algo que te encantará… -Le susurró Lis al chico, haciendo que éste la tomase de la cintura y juntos caminaran hacia la habitación, con torpeza. En el camino, un chico que a Lis se le hacía conocido se les atravesó- Espera…

-Hola –El chico era Thomas Burton, el mecedero de la heladería a la que Lis había ido hace unas semanas con su familia- Vaya… no pensé verte de nuevo.

Lis lo recordaba. Había flirteado con él en la heladería, lo que finalmente terminó en nada frente a la repentina discusión con su madre. No lo había vuelto a llamar, lo había olvidado.

El chico tenía en sus manos una cola. Vestía de una forma muy simple y olía muy bien. Lis sonrió como tonta.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó mirando al chico que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Somos compañeros en algunas clases.

Lis miró al chico ebrio tocándole el trasero y frente a él a un sobrio y bien vestido tipo de bonita sonrisa. El contraste le pareció terrible, pero estaba tan arriba que en ese minuto eso ni siquiera le importó.

-¿Nos vamos? –El chico le preguntó en un susurro que obviamente Thomas escuchó.

-Seguro… -Miró a Thomas- Nos vemos… alguna vez.

Thomas miró a Lis irse casi arrastrando con el anfitrión de la fiesta. La imagen le pareció, por lo poco, decepcionante. Bastaban dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta lo drogada que estaba.

No le debió sorprender. Cuando la vio con el uniforme, ese característico uniforme de esa escuela tan mona a la que sólo iban los hijos de empresarios y de políticos… demasiado típico, sin duda.

Muy distinto a él, que debía trabajar para poder pagar sus estudios, y que no tenía un papi que le financiase toda la cantidad de mierda que consumía semana tras semana su retoño.

Estúpida adolescencia…

Habitación

El chico casi arrastró a Lis hasta una cama de dos plazas y media en el centro de la habitación. Lis no paraba de reír, el éxtasis aún le hacía efecto.

-Qué linda habitación…

-Es de mis padres.

-Vaya, quizás se molesten –Rió- ¿Dónde están?

-Viaje de negocios.

El chico siguió besando a Lis mientras le quitaba la blusa y sus manos se aventuraban bajo su falda. Lis le correspondía de la mejor manera.

-Hey… ¿Y la…?

-¿La quieres ahora? –No paraba de tocarla.

-Sí –Lis se dejaba, no había otra forma de que se la diese- Muero por una…

El chico buscó en su bolsillo pequeño del pantalón una bolsita transparente con polvito blanco y se la pasó a Lis. Los ojos de ésta brillaron.

Y mientras el chico le quitaba la ropa y lamía su cuerpo, Lis le daba una halada al polvillo.

Al fin una halada…

Casa de los House

Cuddy despertó sobresaltada de un sueño, una pesadilla más bien. Soñó con una torre de mil cartas de corazón derrumbándose totalmente. No entendió por qué algo tan absurdo le provocó tanta angustia… sólo sabe que se despertó totalmente, con una presión en el pecho.

El ronquido de House le hizo compañía, una boba compañía, pero que hasta cierto punto le tranquilizó. Cuando ella se quedó dormida House no había llegado, y por un mensaje le había avisado que quizás no llegaría a dormir esa noche.

Pero el caso al parecer se resolvió o él sencillamente no fue imprescindible. Afortunadamente para ella, él estaba ahí con esa vieja camiseta y solo unos calzoncillos, una pierna encima de la suya, uno de sus brazos abrazando su vientre y babeando la almohada.

Siempre tan House…

-Greg –Le susurró moviéndolo un poco- Greg, despierta…

-¿Huh? –House aún no despertaba, lucía muy cansado. Cuddy siguió insistiendo- ¿Q-qué?

-¿A qué hora has llegado?

-Pffff, no ahora Lisa…

House le dijo con agotamiento, besando la frente de su esposa en forma automática y volviéndose a dormir. Cuddy volvió a insistir:

-¡Greg!

-Oh por Dios… -House se levantó y se movió como un perro, intentando despertarse- ¡Qué no tendré sexo contigo, diablos, estoy muerto!

-Pero si yo no quiero tener sexo –Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-¿No? Menos aún…

-Greg, por favor.

-O quieres tirar o estás aburrida y quieres hablar; no tengo interés en ninguna de las opciones. ¡Quiero dormir!

-Dime a qué hora has llegado…

-Como a las 3… ¿Por qué?

Cuddy miró la hora y suspiró.

-Lis aún no ha llegado…

-¿No? Pfff, mañana es sábado ¿Qué esperabas?

-Greg son casi las 5 de la mañana.

-Llegará a las 6, sabe que ésa es mi hora tope.

-Oh, vaya, qué tranquilizador es oír eso –Cuddy dijo con mucha ironía, volviéndose a angustiar- ¿Por qué no vas por ella y…?

-Oh, no, NO… Lisa, no he dormido en 24 horas por ese estúpido viejo moribundo, POR FAVOR, déjame dormir.

-Vale… no importa, voy yo.

-Hey, hey –House la abrazó muy estrechamente a él para que no se pudiese mover- Deja de preocuparte y volvamos a dormir.

-No puedo, ya es muy tarde, alguien debe ir por ella.

-Si necesita que vayan por ella nos llamará. Ya casi es mayor de edad, déjala.

-Estoy preocupada –Cuddy al fin cedió, acariciando las manos de su esposo mientras él besaba su cabeza- Algo no anda bien, lo sé…

House la besó tiernamente en los labios y se durmió casi al instante, aún abrazado a ella. A Cuddy le costó mucho volverse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

House despertó cerca de las 11 de la mañana ese día sábado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Cuddy aún dormida a pesar de la hora. Sonrió para sí mismo, se veía increíblemente linda durmiendo.

Metió su mano bajo su ombligo y comenzó a besarle la mejilla, incitándola lentamente.

Cuddy apenas y se despertó:

-No… no cariño, no tengo ganas.

Pero House no se rindió. Realmente le apetecía un buen sexo mañanero, hace tiempo no lo tenían. En realidad, hace tiempo que no tenían sexo, por lo que las ganas eran el doble de lo habitual.

Bajó lentamente su mano hacia la pelvis, besándole el lóbulo derecho, susurrándole palabras sueltas que le hicieran despertar.

-Por favor, no ahora…

A House no le importaba. Se subió encima de su esposa y la besó profundamente en los labios, succionándole el labio inferior. Cuddy alejó su rostro:

-Estoy muy cansada.

-¿Por qué?

-No pude dormirme hasta que sentí llegar a Lis.

-¿A qué hora llegó?

-No sé, ya había amanecido.

-Pedazo de cría.

-Tengo sueño.

House suspiró y se separó de la endocrina.

-Iré a nadar, necesito agua MUY fría.

Cuddy no dijo nada, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos. House se sacó la ropa interior y recorrió toda su habitación desnudo, buscando su traje de baño. Por supuesto, no lo encontró.

-Lisa…

-En el tercer cajón –Cuddy dijo sin abrir los ojos- Donde te los he guardado siempre.

-Cierto.

House se agachó y buscó su traje de baño, aún desnudo. Cuddy abrió un ojo y vio su trasero pálido y delgaducho, sonriendo para sus adentros. Cerró el ojo antes que House la viera y siguió durmiendo un rato más.

3 horas después

Lis salió a su balcón tras despertar minutos atrás. Lucía una cara horrible y la resaca le mataba, pero parecía estar acostumbrada.

Desde ahí vio a su padre jugar con una pelota dentro de la piscina con Mike mientras Cuddy los observaba aún con bata de levantar, sentada en una toalla cerca de ellos.

Su iguana otra vez dormía a un rincón del balcón.

-Oye, enserio ¿No sabes hacer nada más?

Aún en pijama bajó hacia el patio. Cuddy le miró llegar con una expresión seria, molesta, una cara que conocía muy bien.

-Buenos días –Lis dijo intentando sonreír.

-Luces horrible –Cuddy la miró con horror- ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

-No sé, 6 o 7…

-¿6 o 7? ¿Te parece ésa una hora normal? –Lis no respondió- Y Dios… ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Mamá por favor, no me jodas…

-¡Te jodo lo que se me parte la gana Lisa!

Se produjo un silencio en el patio. House y Mike dejaron de jugar al escuchar el grito de la endocrina. Lis arrugó el ceño antes de irse a paso rápido de ahí, de regreso a su habitación. Cuddy no la detuvo, sólo suspiró.

-Dejé papeleo pendiente, creo que lo avanzaré. Nona les avisará cuando esté listo el almuerzo –Y la endocrina salió también, apenada.

House la miró irse y decidió a salirse de la piscina. Mike no comprendió:

-Papá ¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con tu mamá.

-¿Van a pelear?

-No.

-Mamá lucía triste ¿Es por Lis?

-Sí, voy a preguntarle si está bien.

-Dile que le mando un besito.

House sonrió y asintió. Le pidió a Nona que lo vigilase en la piscina y caminó con una toalla atravesada en su cintura hacia la oficina de Lisa, en el primer piso. Ésta leía tan detenidamente un documento con sus anteojos que no se percató de la llegada de su esposo, hasta que sintió un leve chupetón en su cuello, haciéndole sonreír. House la volteó para que la mirase y tomó su cintura.

-Tengo trabajo, cariño –Cuddy dijo acariciando sus manos, aún con los anteojos puestos.

-No lo tienes –Cuddy iba a alegar pero House la calló- Sabes que no lo tienes, sólo buscas algo en que distraerte… no entiendo por qué no me buscas a mí para eso.

Cuddy se largó a reír y lo besó en los labios, asintiendo. House se sentó en la silla en la que había estado la endocrina y la sentó encima de sus piernas, abrazándola de la cintura. Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de su esposo y suspiró:

-No sé qué hacer…

-Sólo se ha ido de fiesta, Lisa –House besó su cabeza con ternura- No te tortures por eso.

-Hoy fue esto, mañana simplemente no llegará…

-Es parte de la edad.

-¡Por Dios sé que algo malo está pasando, es mi hija! -Cuddy se largó a llorar, ocultando su rostro en el tórax del nefrólogo. Éste acarició su espalda, dándole tiernos besos en la mejilla- Si algo le pasa…

-Nada le va a pasar.

Cuddy con los ojos rojos asintió y besó más profundamente a su marido.

6 años atrás

Lis entró a la oficina de su madre esa tarde de domingo. Se fijó que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos.

-Mamá, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, me han invitado a casa de una amiga ¿Puedo ir?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Has tenido una B en un examen.

-Pero…

-Sin peros. De hecho, estás castigada.

-¿Por tener una B?

-Tienes todas las capacidades para tener A.

-¡Pero sólo ha sido una nota!

-No me grites Lisa.

-¡No es justo mamá!

-¿No es justo? Muchas cosas en la vida no son justas. Si lo fueran el idiota de tu padre estaría aquí en vez de estarse tirando sabrá Dios a qué putita por ahí.

-Ahora se supone que es mi culpa que papá se acueste con otras mujeres.

-Basta Lisa, no hay discusión. Has tenido una mala nota y punto.

-¡Tenía fiebre el día del examen!

-No me interesa… A tu cuarto a estudiar.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

-¡Con razón papá te dejó!

Lis salió corriendo, llorando de ahí. Cuddy suspiró, cansada de todo, cansada de que el tiempo siguiese pasando y House no volvía por ella…

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **Jueguen con el títere Pinocho.**

Aviso descarado jijij: lean mi otro fic huddy **I'm outta time, **es familiar pero con personajes nuevos, fresquitos y novedosos :D además lo escribi con Saru so.. 1313 **  
**


	7. Jueguen con el títere Pinocho

(:

Un capítulo en su mayor parte **Huddy** :D pero con un final que no les gustará..

Enjoy.

* * *

**Jueguen con el títere Pinocho**

Wilson entró a la oficina de House, era hora de almuerzo y éste no había ido a la cafetería como era de costumbre.

Se lo encontró en el sofá leyendo con anteojos lo que a simple vista era una revista porno. Pero lucía concentrado, y no precisamente en las maravillas de la revista. Más bien parecía estar analizando algo, por lo que sonrió para sus adentros y sin que éste se diera cuenta le quitó la revista de las manos, evidenciando otra revista escondida. Una revista de mujer.

-¿La cosmo? –Wilson se largó a reír- ¿Estás leyendo la cosmo?

-JÁ, tiene unos consejos de belleza que te cagas.

-Sí, sí, claro… -Wilson se sentó en frente, curioso- ¿Qué tramas?

-Me descubriste… soy un secreto admirador de la Cosmopolitan ¿Feliz?

-House…

Wilson le miró en señal de que "a mí no puedes mentirme" que House sin problemas captó. Ya eran demasiados años de amistad.

House agachó la cabeza, no sabía cómo comenzar, lucía incómodo. Wilson le dio una mano:

-¿Las cosas andan bien con Cuddy?

-No nos vamos a divorciar, sólo para que comiences a olvidar el sermón que me tenías preparado.

-Sé que no se van a divorciar –Wilson sonrió- Pero tiene algo que ver ¿No?

-Sólo… no sé… las cosas van raras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No peleamos, no más de lo normal, tenemos sexo cada quincena ¿Normal, verdad? Nos siguen gustando las mismas cosas de siempre, reímos de vez en cuando viendo una película…

-¿Y?

-¡Y que no sé!

-No entiendo.

-Quizás… no me emociona tanto la idea de estar con ella ahora.

-¿AH?

-No es que no la quiera, vamos, si ya me di cuenta que estaré toda mi vida a su lado. La cosa es que el sexo ya no es tan divertido, los temas son siempre los mismos, Lis que no deja de mutilarnos las bolas…

-¿Rutina?

-Bueno, en la Cosmo dicen que sí.

-Pero si eso es muy normal…

-Será normal y todo lo que quieras, pero aún así me aburre. ¿Tienes alguna idea hace cuánto no tengo un orgasmo de esos BUENOS?

-¿Hay orgasmos malos?

-¿Sabes hace cuánto ella no tiene uno?

-¡No me interesa saber su vida sexual!

-La última vez pareció que gimió por costumbre, le faltó leer una revista mientras se lo metía…

-¡HOUSE, ES MI AMIGA TAMBIÉN!

Wilson puso cara de trauma y se levantó del asiento. House seguía viendo la revista:

-¿Dónde vas? ¡No me has dicho qué se supone que haga!

-¡Sigue leyendo la Cosmo, yo qué sé, me he divorciado 4 veces!

House suspiró. Seguía sin obtener lo que necesitaba.

St. Brelade School

Lis caminaba alrededor de un riachuelo que cruzaba por su escuela escuchando música muy fuerte. Era tarde, las clases ya habían acabado y el sol casi se escondía.

Su celular sonó:

-¿Diga?

-Lis, es mamá –Cuddy dijo al otro lado de la línea- ¿A qué hora vas a llegar a casa?

-No sé, en un rato más… ¿Por qué?

-Con papá queríamos salir a cenar y Nona no puede quedarse a cuidar a Mike ¿Podrías quedarte tú?

-Mamá, tenía planes para… -Lis no pudo continuar. A varios metros de ella estaba Thomas Burton, el mesero que había conocido la otra vez. Se quedó muda ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Lis…? –Cuddy la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué decías?

-Eh.. nada, nada… da igual.

-¿Entonces?

-Vale, pero me deben una ¿OK?

-OK.

-Llegaré en un rato más.

-Saldremos a las 9 ¿Puedes llegar antes?

-Sí, nos vemos.

Lis cortó y guardó su celular. Thomas ya la había visto, pero no se movía del lugar. Lis fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y caminar hacia él.

-O es una gran coincidencia o me estás siguiendo –Dijo con una sonrisa algo torpe Lis, sintiendo algo raro al estar frente a él.

-Un amigo me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar a su hermana –Thomas la miraba con una sonrisa también- Lo increíble es que él aún no pueda encontrarla y yo me haya topado contigo.

-Quizás sea una señal, es segunda vez que nos encontramos en el mes.

-Quizás.

-Aunque la vez pasada no me encontraste en el mejor… de mis días.

-Al contrario, te vi en el mejor de tus días.

Lis se sonrojó. Nunca se había sonrojado con un chico.

-¿Damos una vuelta? Creo que no hemos tenido el tiempo de conversar en forma normal –Lis se sentía nerviosa.

-Seguro.

Thomas y Lis comenzaron a caminar.

Restaurante, noche.

House y Cuddy cenaban en relativo silencio esa noche. Los dos tenían otras cosas en la cabeza y les costaba concentrarse.

-Señores –El mozo los sacó de las nubes, trayéndolos a la realidad- ¿Hay algo más que se quieran servir?

-Otra copa de vino –House dijo, con simpleza- ¿Tú también, cariño?

-Sí, gracias –Cuddy sonrió y siguió comiendo, distraída. House se quedó mirándola fijamente, lo que le perturbó- ¿Qué miras?

-A ti –House sonrió- Puedo mirar a mi mujer ¿O no?

-Sí, sí puedes –Cuddy rió y acarició su mano- Me alegra que hayamos salido, necesitaba desconectarme un poco del mundo.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo te veo bastante conectada al mundo aún.

-Lo siento… se vienen los exámenes semestrales de la universidad, las tesis, las prácticas, tengo a 5 doctores a punto de renunciar…

-Hey, no pienses en eso, venimos a relajarnos –El mozo llegó con sus copas. El celular de House sonó- Ups… no lo apagué…

-Oh, no, ni lo pienses –Cuddy le quitó el aparato de las manos y contestó ella- Habla Lisa, Greg no puede hablar ahora, llamen mañana. Buenas noches –Cuddy cortó y apagó el celular para guardarlo en su bolsillo- Listo…

-Mi paciente puede morir.

-Se las apañarán sin ti esta vez.

Cuddy notó que House estaba desconcentrado, probablemente por el caso, y decidió hacer algo.

Se quitó una de las botas y con el pie descalzo comenzó a recorrer la pierna de su marido mientras disimulaba comer. House sonrió y fingió no sentir nada, aunque en su interior las caricias le mataban.  
Cuddy, al no ver reacción, siguió incitándolo pero más rápidamente, en forma desesperante.

House tocó uno de sus muslos y lo presionó fuertemente. La endocrina rió y se dejó.

-Sus copas, señores –El mozo dejó las copas en la mesa y ambos sonrieron, cómplices- ¿Algo más?

-Nada más, gracias –Cuddy respondió.

-Una última cosa –House dijo apresuradamente. El mozo lo miró y le preguntó con la mirada qué- Señor, con toda la honestidad posible y sin reprimirse por nada ¿No piensa, igual que yo, que esta vieja que tenemos al frente es la mujer más preciosa del mundo?

El mesero se sonrojó totalmente y Cuddy se largó a reír. Puso su pie sobre su miembro bajo la mesa al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con cortesía al mesero y le decía:

-Está bien, no queremos nada más.

House no fue capaz de decir nada, aguantaba las ganas de gemir en la mitad del restaurante. El garzón se fue y House exclamó:

-Me estás matando ¿Sabes?

-Sí –Cuddy rió- Y eso que apenas y vamos en el aperitivo…

House sonrió.

Casa de los House

Lis salió a su balcón casi a la medianoche, vestía una larga sudadera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas apenas y tenía ropa interior.

Su iguana le miraba como siempre.

Justin estaba abajo en el patio, mirándola.

-¿Cuánto más tardarás? –El chico preguntó.

-Nada más, mi hermano ya se durmió.

-¿Puedo subir?

-No, yo bajaré –Lis bajó por el árbol que quedaba junto a su balcón. Estaba descalzas y tenía el cabello amarrado a una coleta- Siento la tardanza.

-Descuida –Justin la abrazó más de la cuenta, incomodándola- Pero te tengo malas noticias…

-¿Qué?

-Me han subido el precio.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo siento, el mercado está cada vez peor.

-Pero… oh vamos, tengo el dinero justo –Lis sintió angustia, era inexplicable- ¿No puedes rebajármelo, sólo por esta vez?

-No, no puedo –Justin le mostró una pequeña bolsita con polvillo blanco adentro- Entonces… ¿Lo tomas o no?

-Debe haber alguna forma… -Lis comenzó a acariciar su tórax, incitándola- Vamos, debe haberla…

-No lo sé –Justin sonrió y se dejó querer- Convénceme…

Lis comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, acercándose más a él, creando fricción entre los dos.

Justin le quitó la sudadera dejándola desnuda de arriba. Apretaba fuertemente sus senos mientras la chica seguía besándole el cuello, acariciando lentamente otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Hey… -Justin le dijo a Lis mientras ésta acariciaba su intimidad- Chúpamela…

Lis le miró un tanto horrorizada, dispuesta a negarse en su totalidad. Pero Justin le mostró la bolsita con el polvillo blanco y repitió:

-Chúpamela…

Lis miró una vez más la bolsita y asintió. Le desabrochó el pantalón y liberó su erección, la que parecía a punto de explotar.

Lis bajó hasta quedar frente a ella y lo miró a los ojos una vez más, intentando hacerlo desistir. Por el contrario, el chico agarró su cabeza y la empujó hacia su pene, obligándola a abrir la boca y comenzar a chupar.

Una… dos… tres… el primer gemido del chico. Cuatro…cinco… seis… él mismo comenzaba a embestir, fuera de control.

Lis se sentía totalmente vulnerable desde aquella posición. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero no con alguien a quien le tenía tanta repulsión. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro del chico y comenzó a hacer círculos con ella, haciendo al chico prácticamente gritar del placer. Así acabaría antes…

-Quiero…aaaahhhh… quiero acabar… oh mierdaaaa… quiero acabar en ti….

Lis se lamentó en sus interiores, pero la permanente presencia de aquella bolsita blanca le hizo continuar. Ésta vez más rápido, más furioso, succionando más, masturbándolo a la vez, llevándolo al éxtasis.

-Vamos… -Lis ahora fingió un gemido- Acaba… quiero tu semen… ahh…

Se sintió lo peor, la peor PUTA del planeta.

El chico acabó y tal como se lo pidió, Lis no se movió. Entonces el semen entró en su boca y luego en todo su rostro cuando el chico recorrió su pene por su cara.

Lis se sentó en el pasto y con su sudadera comenzó a limpiarse, intentando parecer fascinada por todo.

Justin la levantó, intentando parecer caballero, y la besó finalmente en los labios, incluso en forma tierna. Lis sonrió falsamente.

-Gracias… te has portado bien.

-No hay de qué.

Entonces sus ojos brillaron. En sus manos estaba la bolsita blanca por la que tan mal rato había pasado. Ya todo había quedado atrás, su recompensa estaba pagada.

-Nos vemos para la siguiente dosis, linda.

Lis asintió y le vio irse por donde mismo entró. Entonces subió a su habitación, hasta su segunda habitación, y se encerró.

Ahí, ansiosa, preparó todo y comenzó a halar.

Estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba, había puesto demasiado en juego, ahora venía el fruto de todo.

Primera halada, su nariz enrojecía, una sonrisa se formaba, sus ojos brillaban, ya todo estaba bien…

Segunda halada, se recostó en el puf y se largó a reír, recordaba su encuentro con Thomas, sonreía como tonta, todo estaba bien…

La última esa noche. Y todo era colores, todo era paz y era Thomas.

¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?

Nada importaba esa noche…

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **Delfín, no nades donde no puedas flotar****. **

Spoiler: llegará alguien que ya habíamos visto en el otro fic. **  
**


	8. Delfín, no nades donde no puedas flotar

Gracias por los comentarios (:

* * *

**Delfín, no nades donde no puedas flotar**

Lis bajó de su habitación a desayunar. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza producto de lo consumido la noche anterior.

Sus ojos estaban muy pequeños, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el cabello amarrado a una coleta. No era la mejor de sus caras, sin duda. Usaba apenas una camisa vieja de su papá.

-Buenos días –Dijo desganada, refregándose los ojos e intentando despertar- ¿Qué hay de…?

Lis no pudo continuar. Una visita totalmente inesperada para ella le miraba desde uno de los asientos del comedor. La resaca pasó a segundo plano:

-¿Tony?

Anthony Allen, el hijo mayor del fallecido ex novio de Cuddy, Jack Allen, desayunaba junto al resto de la familia.

Anthony, más alto, ya de 21 años, cabello negro y ojos azules, sonrió en forma encantadora y con un exquisito acento inglés le dijo:

-Buenos días, Lis.

-Nosotros también estamos sorprendidos, cariño –Cuddy sonrió e hizo que su hija se sentase- Sólo llegó hace un par de horas, estábamos durmiendo cuando tocó la puerta.

-Quise sorprenderlos esta vez –Anthony explicó, con una sonrisa de galán, un típico inglés, tal como solía serlo su padre- Además, no quería molestarlos. Siempre se preocupan mucho cuando vengo.

-Es lo mínimo, mi amor –Cuddy tocó el hombro de Anthony tiernamente- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, sigue con su complejo nómade por Europa, pero creo que está en su derecho a hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

-¿Y tú, la acompañas en sus aventuras? –House ahora preguntó, comiendo tocino con huevo.

-No, tía Emma me regaló un apartamento en Cambridge para mi cumpleaños, que es donde estudio.

-¿Cómo está Emma? Hace ya varios meses que no sé de ella.

-Está bien, es tía Emma –Todos rieron- Creo que a todas las mujeres de mi familia les ha dado alguna manía este último tiempo. Tía Emma, por ejemplo, se ha obsesionado con una remodelación a nuestra casa de campo en Escocia, y tiene patas arriba todo.

-Dile que venga, ni con Lisa me río tanto como con ella –House dijo, sonriendo picarón a su mujer.

-Me comentó que cuando acabase con la casa de campo compraría unos pasajes y vendría unos días. Dice que extraña mucho al enano –Refiriéndose a Mike, quién arrugó el ceño al oírlo y éste desordenó su cabello- Y claro, a todos ustedes.

-Dile que es bienvenida el día que guste –Cuddy sonrió y miró a Lis, que muy callada, bebía un vaso de leche y miraba a Anthony- Lis, ¿Te sientes bien? No has hablado.

-Estoy cansada, no dormí bien.

-¿Te fuiste de fiesta ayer, Lis? –Anthony preguntó, sonriendo.

-No –Cuddy respondió, al ver que su hija no lo hacía- Es lo más extraño. Quizás se quedó hasta tarde en el computador.

-Sí, así fue –Lis dijo, intimidada por la mirada del inglés- Entonces… ¿Cuántos días te quedas?

-No sé, ¿Cuántos días me quieres aquí?

Todos excepto Lis se rieron junto a Anthony.

-2 semanas, tengo algo de tiempo libre por algunas actividades de la universidad.

-¡Genial! –Mike ahora dijo, acabando de comer su cereal- ¿Y me acompañarás a los juegos, hermano?

-Por supuesto amigo, si he venido por ti –Anthony abrazó a su hermano con ternura- Lis, puedes acompañarnos hoy si quieres, con Mike iremos a patinar.

-Tengo planes, pero gracias por la invitación.

-No hay de qué.

Lis no dijo nada más.

Heladería, tarde

Lis caminaba junto a una amiga por afuera de la heladería donde trabajaba Thomas, cuando inesperadamente se lo encontró frente a su camino, sin usar el delantal de mesero que acostumbraba.

La amiga rió y luego de giñarle el ojo se fue dejándolos solos. Thomas fue el primero en hablar:

-Me alegra encontrarte.

-Sí… ¿Has salido del trabajo?

-Sí, me tocó turno en la mañana así que estoy libre ahora.

-Genial, ¿Algún plan?

-Planeaba estudiar, tengo un examen mañana.

-No te sigo quitando tiempo, entonces –Lis rió y Thomas también.

-No lo haces, para nada –Thomas miró una vez más a Lis y no pudo evitar sonreír, como siempre estaba preciosa- Quizás suene algo esperable, pero ¿Quieres un helado?

-Bueno, lo es –Ambos volvieron a reír- Me encantaría.

-¿Chocolate con frutilla?

-¿Cómo…?

-Sólo he adivinado.

Lis sonrió.

Casa de los House

-Hey…

House levantó la mirada del libro que leía y vio a Cuddy en la puerta de su habitación. Él estaba sentado en su cama y ella parada en la entrada, vestía una simple ropa de diario, nada especial.

-¿Sí?

-Había pensado en hacer algo divertido mientras los niños no están.

-¿Jugar póker? –Cuddy le miró casi indignada y el nefrólogo se largó a reír- Bromeaba, ven aquí…

Cuddy cerró la puerta con pestillo y se subió encima de su marido, besándolo apasionadamente. Éste la tomó de las caderas y la apegó más a él, creando fricción.

Compartían románticos y efusivos besos mientras se sacaban la ropa cuando el celular de Cuddy los interrumpió.

Ambos suspiraron y Cuddy contestó:

-¿Sí?

-Mamá, es Lis.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Te oyes cansada ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Eh… estaba en la piscina, nada importante, es la edad –House rió en silencio y besó uno de sus senos- Entonces… ¿Para qué llamas?

-Para decirte que iré al cine con un amigo y quizás luego vayamos a comer algo ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Pero no llegues de madrugada, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Cortaron la comunicación. La endocrina dejó el celular a un lado y continuó besando a su marido como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero éste se notaba intranquilo por algo. Cuddy lo notó:

-¿Está todo bien?

-¿Te dijo con quién saldría?

-Un amigo.

-Que obviamente…

-Obviamente es una cita –Cuddy se adelantó, riendo- A tu hija le gusta divertirse ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se parece a ti.

-Y a ti.

Ambos rieron. Cuddy le besó con ternura en los labios y se acabó de quitar el sostén, sonriendo:

-Los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento ¿Apurémonos, sí?

-Eso es muy romántico –Dijo irónico, apretando sus caderas- Si no estuviera tan excitado, te hubiera mandado al carajo.

-Pero estás muy excitado para hacerlo ¿No?

House enarcó la ceja y Cuddy se largó a reír, besándole nuevamente.

Cada uno siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Centro comercial

Lis y Thomas caminaban fuera de las tiendas con mucha tranquilidad. Conversaban de todo y nada; de la escuela, de la universidad, de sus planes y de sus sueños, de todo, y a la vez de nada, a veces sólo reían o decían algo estúpido, la cosa era seguir con tan grata compañía.

-Entonces, tus padres son doctores.

-Yeap… mi madre es decana de la universidad de Princeton-Plainsboro y administra el hospital de la institución. Mi padre es jefe de departamento de ese mismo hospital.

-¿Tu madre es jefa de tu padre? Wow… debe ser muy problemático.

-Para nada, mi padre tiene complejo masoquista o algo, siempre dice que es excitante como mi madre castra sus bolas en el trabajo.

-¿Enserio?

-Mi madre es bastante respetuosa con él y con todos, es una gran jefa.

-¿Y quieres estudiar medicina por ellos?

-¿Bromeas? Ellos son el último ejemplo que me gustaría seguir.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi madre no trata a un paciente hace años, dudo que recuerde como tomar la temperatura. Su trabajo son los papeles, mostrarles el culito a los benefactores y controlar a papá. Ése no es un gran ejemplo.

-¿Y tu papá?

-Mi padre… pues él simplemente resuelve puzles todo el tiempo. No le importa salvar o matar una vida, no le interesan las personas. La medicina es una entretención, un simple pasatiempo para él. "Todo el mundo miente" "La gente no cambia" son sus típicas frases. Ahh… y "¿Qué diablos le vi a tu madre?"

Ambos rieron y siguieron caminando por los grandes pasillos del centro comercial.

-No entiendo aún… ¿Por qué quieres ser médico?

-Porque… -Lis guardó silencio y miró hacia cualquier lado, pensativa- No lo sé, en realidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Podría decirte el típico discurso moral; el salvar vidas, ver sonrisas alegres… todo eso. Pero no sé, creo que me sentiría hipócrita. Si quisiese hacer todo eso, entonces no estudiaría medicina sino enfermería, porque el médico ve la enfermedad y luego se va, no está en el proceso, simplemente dictamina el futuro de una persona, prescribe una receta médica y de vez en cuando la caga y mata a alguien.

-Pero al descubrir una enfermedad, salvas vidas.

-Los médicos no salvan vidas, sólo les dejan el camino más fácil a los demás. ¿Tú crees que si el paciente no tiene dinero, el médico lo atenderá? Al final es todo un negocio, los médicos son solo creadores de una fortuna que nadie les puede negar; nadie se quiere morir. Sustentan su hipocresía creyendo que salvan vidas, cuando la mayoría lo único que hace es sentarse tras su escritorio, leer unos exámenes y escribir una receta. Eso no es salvar vidas, es simplemente llenar tus bolsillos con dinero de la desesperación del otro.

-Vaya… jamás había escuchado algo así.

-Y créeme, he vivido demasiado entre doctores como para saber de qué hablo.

-¿Y aún así, quieres ser doctora?

-Quizás… me gusta entender cómo es que nuestro cuerpo reacciona ante eventualidades que él mismo muchas veces se provoca. Me gusta ser parte del proceso.

-Entonces, ellos serían puzles, tal como dices que tu padre piensa.

-No lo sé, quizás.

-Dijiste que su ejemplo es el último que querías seguir.

-No quiero seguirlo, pero pienso que eventualmente lo haré.

-¿No te gustaría cambiarlo?

-¿Para qué? Si los doctores tomaran menos personal sus casos, veríamos todo con mucha más objetividad. Menos gente moriría, sin duda.

-Pero tu padre…

-Mi padre y yo compartimos ciertos pensamientos mientras que diferimos en otros. Me agrada mi padre, aunque peleemos a veces, supongo que me gustaría ser tan bueno en mi trabajo como él lo es.

-¿Él es bueno, enserio?

-Es el mejor.

Thomas sonrió. Lis se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado, curiosamente nerviosa, como nunca.

El chico tocó su hombro y mirándola muy de cerca le dijo:

-Yo aún creo que ellos salvan vidas ¿Sabes?

-Y estarías completamente loco si no lo creyeras.

Otra vez se largaron a reír, esta vez en un extremo del centro comercial ya bastante vacío y solitario.

Se miraron por un rato silencioso, los ojos pardos del chico le hipnotizaban. Entonces Lis tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a besarlo, pero éste movió la cara y sólo pudo besar su mejilla.

Lis pensó en salir corriendo de ahí luego de aquel rechazo, pero no pudo ni enviarle las señales a sus piernas porque un estrecho abrazo del chico se lo impidió.

No supo qué decir, nunca le había pasado algo así.

-Eres muy linda… -Le susurró el chico, logrando que los latidos de ella se multiplicaran- Demasiado linda como para destruirte así…

Lis se liberó de sus brazos y le miró a los ojos, con una expresión rara en su rostro, entre asustada, avergonzada y complicada. Thomas simplemente sonrió y besó su mejilla tiernamente.

-He hablado con algunos amigos, todos te conocen.

-Oh… -Lis ahora tensó su rostro y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección, enojada- Y ellos te han dicho el pedazo de puta que soy ¿Sí?

-No pensaba decir nada respecto a eso.

-¿No? Vaya, es curioso, porque por cómo has respondido, sí te lo comentaron ¿No?

-Dijeron que eras…

-¿Una puta?

-Sólo te tirabas a los más lindos y más ricos de Princeton. Que si te conseguía follar me sintiera afortunado, porque no lo hacías con alguien que no valiese la pena.

-Al menos soy una perra de alta categoría, qué orgullo…

-Lis, no era eso de lo que te quería hablar –Thomas intentaba seguirle los pasos, pero Lis caminaba cada vez más rápido- ¡No era nada relacionado con eso, vamos, escúchame!

-¿Sabes qué? –Lis estaba totalmente avergonzada, roja como un tomate. No entendía qué le pasaba, era un lío de nervios- Sí me he tirado a muchos chicos ¿De acuerdo? Y sí soy selectiva y sí me gustan los chicos ricos, lo reconozco ¿Y qué? Si me tiro a todo Jersey o simplemente salgo con un chico el resto de mi vida, es MI problema. No soporto darle explicaciones a nadie, no soporto que la gente espere cosas falsas de mí, no tolero las altas expectativas ni menos que me juzguen sin siquiera conocerme.

-Lis…

-Puedes irte si quieres Thomas, no te obligo a quedarte con alguien con semejante reputación como la mía.

-¡Lis!

-¡QUÉ!

-No pretendía que me explicaras nada, yo ni siquiera quería hablarte de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué…?

-Ellos… ellos también dijeron que sólo te acostabas con los ricos porque ellos te podían dar de la buena –Lis se sorprendió- El día de la fiesta estabas…

-Ebria.

-Y drogada.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Ellos te pueden dar… ¿Coca?

-No quiero hablar de eso, enserio.

-¿Eres adicta a la cocaína?

-NO –Lis estaba a punto de llorar, no comprendía por qué- No soy adicta a la cocaína… sólo la he probado un par de veces.

-¿Qué tantas veces?

-¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? ¿Por qué te importa lo que me meta al cuerpo?

-Porque he salido dos veces contigo y ya creo que eres la mujer más fascinante que existe en el planeta –Lis se quedó totalmente sin habla, su cara era de un rojo intenso, lo podía sentir- Y tengo un par de años más que tú como para saber el daño que te estás haciendo consumiendo algo así…

-No soy adicta –Casi no tenía voz- No lo vuelvas a repetir.

-Lis…

-Sólo… dejémoslo hasta acá ¿Vale? Adiós.

Thomas intentó detenerla pero Lis salió corriendo de ahí, sin mirarle a los ojos ni una vez.

El chico suspiró.

Casa de los House, noche

-Has regresado justo a cenar.

Lis miró a toda su familia y a Anthony sentados en la mesa, a punto de comer, y sintió la mayor angustia de todas. Era inexplicable, estaba sin habla.

¿Qué le sucedía?

No dejaba de pensar en su cita con Thomas ni en todo lo que el chico le dijo respecto a ella misma. Todo era demasiado confuso.

-Lis –Cuddy insistió, viendo que su hija no reaccionaba- ¿Está todo bien, cariño?

-Sí –Se sentó en la mesa sin mirar a nadie en particular, aún perdida en sus pensamientos- Está todo bien.

-Le contaba a Lisa que te vi en el centro comercial con alguien –Anthony dijo de pronto, con su típico acento inglés, con una sonrisa- ¿Nuevo novio?

-¿Cómo es que me viste? –Lis se puso nerviosa ¿Habrá escuchado algo de su conversación?

-Sólo fue un momento, acompañaba a Mike a comprarse un nuevo videojuego.

-Ah…

-Entonces, ¿Lo es?

-No, sólo es un amigo.

-Últimamente tienes muchos amigos –Ahora House dijo, evidentemente molesto, terminando de masticar su carne- ¿O no?

-Pues con este chico no tengo nada –Se estaba irritando, no quería seguir pensando en él.

-¿No? Vaya, no sabía qué te hacías la difícil con alguien…

-¿Puedes dejarlo, papá? Enserio, no me interesan tus sermones hoy ni menos tus indirectas que me gritan PUTA en cada línea.

-¿Quieres que sea más directo? Pues eres más facilona que las perras del prostíbulo ilegal a unas cuadras de aquí.

-¡GREG! –Ahora fue Cuddy quién reaccionó, indignada, mientras Lis aguantaba el llanto a toda costa- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Mira cómo has tratado a tu propia hija!

-¿Sabías que tu propia hija se acostó con Hadwitt, tu nuevo doctor de neurología?

-Papá… -Lis había perdido el color de la piel, ya hasta había olvidado aquel episodio.

-Claro que lo sabía –House le aclaró- Y bueno, por un lado sentí repugnancia, por otro, ¿Cómo te has tirado a alguien 15 años mayor que tú?

-¿No eres virgen? –Cuddy estaba como desintonizada, la conversación no podía ser más incómoda- ¿Por qué tu padre sabe esas cosas y yo no?

-Mamá, enserio, no es el mejor momento –Lis miraba a Anthony, que observaba en silencio la discusión.

-¿Con cuántos hombres has tenido relaciones?

-¡Mamá, enserio, NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO!

-¿Has usado si quiera condón?

-¿NO ME HAS OÍDO? ¡NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESTO! –Lis se paró de la mesa indignada, furiosa, fuera de sus casillas- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HA DADO A TODO EL MUNDO POR PREOCUPARSE ASÍ DE MÍ? ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

-¡Lisa…!

Pero Lis no paró.

Cuddy suspiró fuertemente una vez que su hija se había perdido de vista y House dejó su plato de lado, furioso también. Anthony no dijo nada, simplemente vio a la chica partir.

Las cosas estaban muy distintas desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Habitación de Lis, noche

Lis miraba desde su balcón la luna, la noche estaba muy tranquila a esas horas. Muy diferente a como había sido su día en general, un verdadero huracán de emociones, ya nada podía ser peor.

Entonces alguien sopló sobre su oreja izquierda y al fin, luego de horrorosas horas, pudo sonreír.

-Luces mejor así –Anthony comentó, parado en el balcón de Mike, que quedaba junto al suyo.

-El día ha sido… fatal.

-Ya es madrugada, así que es otro día, deberías sonreír.

-No es… tan fácil.

-Es fácil cuando te lo propones.

Lis rió ante la sonrisa tonta del inglés.

-Me recuerdas a Jack, él le decía ese tipo de cosas a mamá.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro, vivió conmigo varios meses.

-Sí… recuerdo que él me decía esas cosas a mí también –Anthony sonrió melancólico, recordando a su fallecido padre- Intento repetírselas a mamá, pero ella no escucha. Nunca escucha.

-Oh, bienvenido a mi mundo.

Ambos rieron. Anthony la miró, aún lucía triste, así que cambió su tono a uno más indiferente y le dijo:

-Así que te has tirado a un empleado de Lisa…

-Me he tirado a un tío bueno que conocí de casualidad, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Nada, de hecho, es admirable, yo jamás he podido tirar con alguien mucho mayor que yo.

-Pero te tiras a más jóvenes, seguro.

-Eso es… malvado.

Otra vez se largaron a reír. Anthony tomó una de sus manos y la besó en la mejilla con mucha ternura, acariciando su espalda.

-No estés triste, no vale la pena. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te dé la gana.

-¿No te decepciono?

-No es mi problema lo que hagas, sólo espero que no corras riesgos estúpidos como no usar condón.

-Tranquilo, es prácticamente el mayor gasto que tengo.

Anthony rió y asintió.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Me alegra haber venido justo cuando me necesitabas.

Lis le miró un momento y besó los labios del inglés con mucha dulzura, tomándole de sorpresa.

-No te vayas aún ¿Vale?

-Me iré cuando ya no me necesites más.

Lis asintió y volvió a su habitación.

Anthony se quedó en el mismo lugar un rato más.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **Viajar por el país de nunca jamás. **

Y como les había dicho algunos capítulos atrás, es el especial HUDDY! :D

Por favor, comenten harto :p


	9. Viajar por el pais de nunca jamás

El especial Huddy por fin llegó. Es una secuencia de flashback que explican en terminos muy generales, qué pasó desde el final del otro fic hasta ahora. Ojalá les guste! y dejen review

* * *

**Viajar por el país de nunca jamás**

House caminaba por el hospital en plena mañana cuando algo especial llamó su atención: Cuddy entrando a la oficina de la Dra. Buffay, su psiquiatra.

¿Por qué Cuddy iba con Buffay? ¿Qué se le estaba escapando de su esposa?

Esperó en una esquina alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que Cuddy salió de ahí, tenía los ojos algo hinchados, parecía haber llorado. No pudo evitar ir a su encuentro:

-Lisa...

-Hola –Cuddy no paraba de caminar, estaba seria, no quería hablar- ¿Y el caso?

-Aún no muere mi paciente.

-Genial.

-¿No me piensas explicar por qué estabas ahí?

-Asumo que has robado mi expediente o algo.

-¿Ha habido más sesiones?

Cuddy detuvo su andar y, asegurándose que estaban relativamente solos en el pasillo, le abrazó y besó con ternura, poniendo cara de hastío y resignación:

-Sólo… he estado algo triste y nerviosa el último tiempo, quería una forma de aclarar un poco mis ideas. No tienes que preocuparte.

-¿No puedes ordenar tus ideas conmigo?

-Quería una visión más objetiva.

-¿Qué sucede?

-He… he llorado suficiente en la consulta, creo que quiero un respiro por hoy ¿Vale?

-¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-Más tarde hablaremos…

House iba a insistir pero Cuddy siguió caminando sin parar. Suspiró y siguió el camino contrario.

6 años atrás

-¿Por qué lloras? –House le preguntó a la madre de su hija, al entrar a la que solía ser su habitación y encontrarla llorando, muy apenada.

-Nada…

-Dime, confía en mí.

-No importa, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos… -House la abrazó intensamente y besó su cabeza, intentando relajarla- No quiero verte así, dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-No podrías hacer nada respecto a eso de cualquier manera.

-Quiero intentarlo.

Cuddy dudó, pero los ojos azules de su ex marido clavados en los sueños fueron más fuertes.

-Estoy triste porque… porque trato de continuar con mi vida, de conocer a personas nuevas, de enamorarme de nuevo –No podía seguir, las lágrimas no paraban- Y sigo estancada en lo mismo, sigo escuchando tu nombre antes de dormir, no dejo de imaginarte junto a mí. Dios, es horrible…

-Lisa…

-No digas nada, me oigo patética –Cuddy lo volvió a abrazar- Quédate conmigo esta noche ¿Vale?

-¿No sexo?

-No sexo.

-Okay.

Cuddy, sorprendida, invitó a su ex marido a recostarse junto a ella esa noche de domingo.

House, siguiendo lo que ella le había pedido, simplemente se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y se recostó sobre las mantas. Ella estaba bajo, creando esa separación entre los dos.

La endocrina lo abrazó con ternura y le susurró:

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-Nunca podré olvidarte ¿Sabías?

-Sí… y yo tampoco.

Se miraron.

5 años atrás

En una pequeña e íntima celebración con sus más cercanos, House y Cuddy celebraban su boda, la segunda y menos oficial, sólo simbólica, con la que volvían a unirse como familia al fin. Ese día, por la mañana, House había firmado el último documento que lo acreditaba como tutor de Mike junto con Cuddy, y en pocos meses sería su padre oficial cuando Cuddy lo fuese.

House hablaba con su madre, quien había venido especialmente para la ceremonia, cuando vio a su esposa solitaria mirando por la ventana y bebiendo champagne.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó abrazándola por atrás y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- No luces nada feliz como para haberte casado de nuevo conmigo, deberías saltar del gozo.

Cuddy sonrió, entendiendo la ironía de House. Sin decir nada, besó su mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en el tórax de su marido.

-¿Estás así por Lis?

Cuddy rió con resignación y asintió. House rodó los ojos y le mordió levemente la oreja, haciéndola reír.

-En castigo por pensar cosas sin importancia.

-Es importante para mí.

-Es una niña, sólo está tomando una actitud tonta.

-Es todo nuestra culpa, esto de volver y terminar una y otra vez…

-Ya no será así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No se me ocurre otra razón para terminar, ya lo hemos pasado todo –Ambos rieron y se besaron con ternura- Ahora estamos completos, sólo nos queda sobrevivir a la rutina y ya está.

-Quiero que Lis esté aquí, que comporta con nosotros este momento.

-Sólo ha ido a dar una vuelta, ya volverá.

-Salió corriendo en la mañana y aún no regresa, ¿Y si le pasó algo?

-Ya tiene casi 13 años, creo que sabe como volver a casa.

-Pero…

-Si la buscamos lograremos darle en el gusto. Cuando tenga frío, hambre o simplemente ganas de hincharnos las pelotas, volverá.

-No es un perro, ¿Sabes? –Rió.

-Al final los humanos no somos más que unos perros con menos pelo y un tanto más de neuronas funcionales.

Cuddy rió y le besó, más profundamente esta vez. Pero una risita muy tierna les hizo separarse, encontrándose con la madre de House sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño Mike, que les miraba con las mejillas muy rosadas y mostrando sus dientes casi completos, a excepción de uno que se negaba a crecer aún.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos –Se explicó la mujer, también con una sonrisa- Pero él no les dejaba de buscar.

-Gracias –Cuddy tomó en brazos a Mike y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cariñosa. El pequeño usaba un diminuto trajecito de fiesta color negro- Y gracias por venir, debió ser un viaje largo.

-No hay problema, quise suplir mi ausencia del matrimonio oficial –La mujer miró de nuevo a la pareja y al niño y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente- Gracias a ti, Lisa, por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo.

-¿Feliz? –House preguntó, abrazándola protector- Pero si no deja de inyectarme niños, en dos años más inauguraremos La guardería de papá.

-Greg… -Cuddy rió y acarició su mejilla.

-Greg… -Repitió Mike muy tiernamente, logrando que los tres adultos rieran a carcajadas.

-¿Y Lis, dónde está?

Cuddy bajó la mirada al instante, e iba a responder cuando un golpecito en la espalda de House le hizo callar.

Lis usaba un lindo vestido color azul con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y encima una cinta. Lucía algo enojada y se estaba comiendo un panecillo.

Ambos rieron y le dejaron en paz, sólo por esa tarde.

4 años atrás

-Lisa, debes entrar en razón.

-No estoy equivocada Greg, eres tú el que está mal.

House suspiró y siguió los pasos de su esposa por la biblioteca de su nueva casa, comprada unos meses atrás. Cuddy sacaba los libros de las cajas y los ordenaba por categorías, enojada, intentando ocupar sus energías en algo que no fuera pelear.

-Es una niña, debes dejarla en paz, la explotarás.

-Es insolente con los profesores, nunca hace las tareas que le mandan, prácticamente no estudia y…

-¡Y tiene las mejores notas de toda su generación! ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que si no se acostumbra a ser responsable y tenerle respeto a las cosas, será…

-¿Será como yo?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir. Todo es contra ti, Greg. No tiene nada que ver con que si no le implementamos un hábito de estudio ahora las verá gordas en la universidad –Irónica, mordaz.

-Le estás quitando la vida, prácticamente no puede hacer nada con todo el trabajo que le has dejado.

-Y le seguiré dejando cuanto sea necesario.

-¿Qué pretendes con ella?

-Pretendo que sea la mejor.

-¡Y lo es!

-No lo será en unos años más.

-¿Y será segunda, como tú?

-Exacto, será segunda, pudiendo ser la primera, y entonces me recriminaría el no haberle ayudado cuando pude hacerlo.

-¿Crees que no te recriminará ahora? ¡Esos libros ni yo me los leía en la universidad, y ella tiene apenas 14 años!

-Ya tendrá tiempo de divertirse, ahora estudiar es más importante.

-Estás loca, la haces infeliz.

-Ella debe ser la mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no lo es, teniendo todas las capacidades que tiene, sería una vergüenza para mí.

House, furioso por las últimas palabras de su esposa, abrió la puerta y salió. Ahí se encontró con Lis, que llena de lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de ahí.

Apenas tenía 14 años…

3 años atrás

-Lis, ya es suficiente, vete a dormir –Cuddy le insistía a su hija, casi a medianoche, mientras la chica con los ojos muy rojos y cansados, estudiaba sin parar- Lis…

-¡Déjame, necesito estudiar!

-Has estudiado suficiente, es hora de dormir.

-¡Yo decido cuando dormir y cuando estudiar mamá! NECESITO estudiar para este examen.

Cuddy, notando como su hija prácticamente se caía del escritorio, tomó todos los libros y los cerró de golpe, mirándole desafiante y diciéndole en voz firme:

-¡Ve a dormir, AHORA!

-¿CÓMO TE HAGO FELIZ MAMÁ? ¡DIME CÓMO TE HAGO FELIZ! –Lis comenzó a llorar, con los nervios totalmente alterados, fuera de sí- ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAGO TE HACE FELIZ, NADA!

-¡Mi amor sí me haces feliz, pero estás muy cansada, ya has estudiado, date un respiro o enfermarás!

-¡NO MAMÁ, NO ESTOY SEGURA Y MAÑANA ME EQUIVOCARÉ, SIEMPRE ME EQUIVOCO EN ALGO, NUNCA PUEDO HACERLO TODO BIEN!

-¡Prefiero eso a verte así, cielo, una simple A no lo vale!

-¡NO MAMÁ, NO LO ENTIENDES, SIEMPRE ES IGUAL, SIEMPRE HAY ALGO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN, QUIERO HACERLO PERFECTO ESTA VEZ!

-¡Lis por favor!

De pronto, House entró y tomándole el brazo con algo de brutalidad, obligó a su hija a sentarse en la cama y a dejar de llorar, sorprendida.

Entonces, el nefrólogo le miró seriamente y le dijo:

-Quiero que en 15 minutos estés durmiendo o te castigaré, ¿Has entendido?

-Pero…

-Es ciencias básicas Lisa, duermes poco te concentras poco, duermes mucho te concentras mucho ¿Qué más se supone que debes estudiar? ¿Por décima vez las leyes de Newton? Me vale, o te duermes o mañana no te enviamos a la escuela y no das tu puto examen ¿Me has entendido?

-Pero papá…

-NADA de peros, la escuela no vale más que tu salud. NO hay discusión de eso.

-Necesito…

-Lo único que necesitas es dormir. Sólo es una estúpida calificación ¿A quién quieres impresionar? ¿A los decrépitos viejos de tu escuela, a tus compañeros, a mí? Sabes que las calificaciones no me interesan, lo sabes Lisa…

-Pero a mamá…

-Tu madre te acaba de decir que no le interesan tanto como tu salud.

Lis miró a su madre, quien bañada en lágrimas asentía y sonreía con amargura.

Entonces la chica miró a su padre una vez más y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose casi al instante.

House y Cuddy salieron en silencio, y una vez en el pasillo, se miraron preocupados. La endocrina temblando, dijo:

-Yo… lo siento.

-Ya las cagado, no sacamos nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada. Hay que hacer algo.

-Perdóname.

-Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada.

Cuddy intentó besarlo pero House se alejó y se fue hasta la habitación sin mirarle.

Las lágrimas una vez más volvieron a la endocrina.

2 años atrás

-¿Lisa? –La Dra. Buffay miró a Cuddy interrogativa, luego de concluido un minuto en silencio desde su última pregunta. House estaba sentado a su lado, mirándole también con impaciencia. La endocrina miraba hacia el suelo, destrozada, incapaz de hablar- Si quieres tomarte tu tiempo, lo entiendo.

-Yo no –House dijo malhumorado- Vamos, responde la maldita pregunta o jamás acabaremos con esto.

-House –La Dra. Buffay miró seriamente a House- No estás cooperando con la terapia.

-¿Yo? ¡Es ella quién no lo hace!

-¿Podrías esperarnos afuera?

-¿Me estás echando Buffay?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo en forma gentil.

House iba a responder, pero repentinamente Cuddy comenzó a llorar. Los dos doctores guardaron silencio y se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose qué ocurría.

La decana tomó la mano de su marido muy fuerte y con la voz cortada comenzó a decir:

-No lo sé… ¡No sé en qué pensaba! Ellos, Mike y Lis, eran todo lo que tenía en ese momento, lo único que me hacía no pensar en Greg y en nuestro divorcio –Tuvo que parar, se le apretaba el pecho, ya no podía más- Sé que los usé ¡Lo sé! Me siento terrible por eso, jamás pretendí hacerlo de verdad, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esta situación…

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a exigirle tanto a Lis? –Buffay preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad, pero muy atenta a todo.

-Desde que con Greg decidimos terminar por tercera vez.

-¿Ella sabía que era por esto, te lo recriminaba?

-Lo notaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Al final yo siempre tenía la razón, yo era su mamá…

-Entonces, ¿Crees que usaste a Lis para olvidarte de tus problemas matrimoniales con Gregory?

-Sí… eso es lo que creo.

-Pero luego de que volvieras con él… las cosas siguieron así ¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba tan convencida de que estaba en lo correcto y que eso no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas, que no pude ver todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Has dejado de tratarla así, de exigirle tanto?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ves en Lis?

-Que sigue igual de infeliz.

House y Cuddy se miraron, preocupados.

1 año atrás

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –Cuddy le preguntó a Lis casi a las 4 a.m. cuando la chica regresó de una fiesta- Lis…

-No me jodas ¿Vale? –Lis dijo con algo de dificultad, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Me voy a dormir…

-¡Lis! –Cuddy detuvo a su hija y le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Estás ebria?

-No más que tú la tercera vez que mi padre te dejó…

-¿Estás drogada?

-¡Sólo fue un bendito porro por Dios, deja de molestarme por una vez en tu vida!

-¡Lisa, no saldrás de esto tan fácilmente, tenemos que hablar!

-¡Vete a tirar con papá, eso sí es algo que sabes hacer bien!

-¡Lisa!

Lis no se detuvo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Cuddy miró a House, quién observaba desde la entrada de su habitación. El nefrólogo la tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro, besando su mejilla y susurrándole algo dulce en el oído.

Pero ni esa ni muchas otras noches pudieron hacer el amor.

Ahora

-Tenemos que hablar.

House pronunció con autoridad entrando a la oficina de su esposa, quién justo en ese momento leía unos documentos con sus lentes ópticos puestos. La endocrina, sorprendida, se quitó los anteojos y le miró interrogativa. House dijo:

-Si no me dices qué es lo que te ocurre… no podré saber en qué me estoy equivocando –Cuddy sonrió, enternecida, pero House miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, como siempre- No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo… así que necesito que me digas la verdad, por más cruel que pueda resultar, ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-Cariño… -Cuddy se levantó y se acercó a él, pero esto pareció hacer que el nefrólogo retrocediese, intimidado- Dios, ¿Pensaste que tenía que ver contigo?

-No me dijiste que tenías cita con Buffay…

-No era un secreto, olvidé mencionártelo –Cuddy sonrió y lo abrazó intensamente, besándole la mejilla- Créeme, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Y sobre qué es?

-Sobre Lis.

-¿Hice todo este ridículo por Lis? –House se sonrojó- ¡Debiste evitarlo en cuanto me viste entrar a la oficina!

-Te oías encantador –Cuddy rió y lo besó en los labios, sonriendo- Pero aún creo que éste no es el mejor lugar para charlar, ¿Puedes venir a casa o te tienes que quedar con el paciente?

-Me voy, lo dejé en observación por esta noche.

-Vale, entonces recojo mis cosas y nos vamos ¿OK?

-¿A casa?

-¿Y a dónde más sería?

House sonrió.

Lago

House y Cuddy se bajaron del auto estacionado a pocos metros del lago congelado de Princeton. A esas alturas, en la mitad del invierno, la mayoría de la gente iba a patinar o a jugar, el hielo estaba totalmente solido.

Cuddy apenas traía un abrigo y una bufanda, por lo que miró el lago un tanto horrorizada. House, riendo, sacó del maletero dos pares de patines y le pasó uno, sonriendo:

-Vamos a patinar.

-¿Estás loco? Estoy con falda y con tacos, apenas y estoy abrigada, estoy muerta de frío y…

-Ya cállate ¿Quieres? –Cuddy se calló, algo sonrojada, mirando con el mismo horror los patines y a su marido- Puedes usar estos patines sin zapatos y yo te prestaré mi abrigo para que no te dé frío ¿Vale?

-¿No podríamos simplemente regresar a casa?

-No… quiero patinar.

-¡Tengo frío!

House le besó intensamente por un segundo, tomándola de sorpresa.

-¿Más caliente?

-Idiota.

Cuddy se largó a reír y abrazó con ternura a su marido. Y en menos de lo que se esperó, estaba con los patines y el abrigo de House, entrando a la pista de hielo natural acompañada por el nefrólogo, quién pronto se le adelantó:

-¡Vamos Lisa, hay que entrar en calor!

-No puedo moverme tan rápido, estoy con falda.

-Entonces dame la mano –House se acercó con ágiles movimientos y tomó la mano de su esposa- Y reza por tu vida.

-¿AH?

Cuddy no pudo preguntar. House le jalaba y hacía que la endocrina patinase a toda velocidad sin mover un músculo, con el puro vuelo que los rápidos movimientos del nefrólogo hacían.

-Cariño, baja la velocidad, estamos muy rápido.

-Tranquila, nada pasará –Llegaron casi al centro del lago, muy lejos de la orilla. Ya no había gente ahí, estaban prácticamente solos. House dio un giro inesperado y se puso frente a ella, haciendo que ésta chocase con su pecho. La abrazó con ternura y besándole en la mejilla, le susurró:- No podríamos tener más intimidad que ahora ¿No crees?

-Tengo frío –Era cierto: la cara de Cuddy estaba pálida, sus labios algo morados y temblaba. House intensificó el abrazo cubriendo prácticamente todo el delgado cuerpo de su mujer con sus largos y fuertes brazos. Cuddy se acurrucó más a él metiéndose bajo el sweater.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Cuddy ya había olvidado por qué estaban ahí. Sin mirarlo y sólo besando su pecho por sobre el sweater, susurró:

-Algo le ocurre a mi hija, pero no sé qué es y me está matando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no quiero que salga, vez que lo hace llega ebria y agresiva, no lo soporto. Pero cuando está en casa luce tan infeliz, encerrada todo el día en su maldita habitación, dibujando esas cosas extrañas o tomando fotografías más raras aún –Cuddy comenzó a llorar, humedeciendo la ropa de su marido- ¡No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudarla!

-Es una etapa.

-Ni tú te lo crees. Sé que tú piensas lo mismo que yo, pero no me lo dices para no preocuparme.

-Debemos hablar con ella, si suponemos cosas será peor.

-¿Y qué crees que nos dirá?

-¿Qué crees tú que está pasando?

-Creo que es algo más que unos simples porros lo que está consumiendo en sus fiestas…

House al oír eso se alejó, mirándole con horror. Cuddy bajó la mirada y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Ella no está metida en las drogas –House le aseguró, pero ni él mismo se lo creía- ¡Ella no es así de estúpida!

-Me encantaría creerlo cariño, pero…

-¿Sólo porque yo fui drogadicto mi hija está condenada a hacerlo?

-¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo amor!

-¡Ella NO está en drogas! ¿VALE? ¡No lo está!

House salió patinando de ahí, pero Cuddy le tomó de la mano y patinó a su lado, llena de lágrimas, intentando detenerle:

-Cielo, dijiste que querías hablar de esto ¡Éste es el momento!

-No.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-¡Porque ella no es así de tonta! –House aumentaba la velocidad, furioso, mientras Cuddy apenas y se podía afirmar de él, notando toda la pena que guardaba en su interior su marido- ¡Ella NO lo es!

En menos de lo que se imaginaron llegaron hasta la orilla, cubierta de nieve. House, fuera de sus casillas, no midió su velocidad y salió prácticamente volando hasta caer en la nieve junto a la endocrina.

Cuddy levantó la cabeza algo adolorida y vio que la de House seguía enterrada ahí, por lo que se preocupó. Se acercó a él y le vio despierto, pensativo con la nieve hasta las orejas, tratando de calmarse. Se recostó a su lado y susurrándole con ternura, le dijo:

-Sólo estoy suponiendo… es malo suponer.

-Yo también creo que está en drogas –Cuddy guardó silencio, más preocupada que en un principio, comprendiendo un tanto la actitud de su marido- No tiene razones para estar metida en eso… ¡No las tiene!

-No las tiene –Levantó la cabeza del nefrólogo y removió la nieve de ahí, viendo la cara de House algo morada y pálida. Lo besó con absoluta dulzura y acostados en la nieve lo abrazó- La sacaremos de ésta ¿Vale? Te lo prometo.

-No quiero que ella… -House no pudo continuar, avergonzado. Cuddy no le forzó, comprendiendo que su esposo se refería a él mismo y su adicción al vicodín- Es demasiado lista para eso.

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, viendo el cielo oscurecer.

4 años atrás

-¿Greg?

Cuddy entró a la sala de recuperación en la que estaba su marido, encontrando la cama vacía.

A la universidad había llegado un doctor con un tratamiento experimental que probablemente podría curar el problema en la pierna de House, y éste por su puesto aceptó. Cuddy intentó convencerle de lo contrario, la operación traía consigo muchos riesgos que ella no estaba dispuesta a que su esposo corriera. Pero finalmente no le quedó de otra que acceder.

-¿Cariño?

Entonces unas manos que ella conocía bastante bien la abrazaron por atrás. Se volteó y vio la perfecta sonrisa del nefrólogo ahí, vestido de enfermo como pocas veces.

-¿Dónde te habías ido? –Cuddy notó que estaba de pie, muy firme- ¿Puedes moverte, caminar?

-Sí.

-¿Y…?

-No siento nada –La endocrina guardó silencio, en shock. House comenzó a reír y a sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, besándola intensamente en los labios y tomándola en brazos- ¡Nadaaaaaaa!

-¡AL FIN!

Cuddy se agarró del cuello de su esposo y juntos comenzaron a dar vueltas sin dejar de reír, como dos niños traviesos, mientras Cuddy lloraba de pura felicidad.

Cameron entró a la sala y los vio girando sin parar, diciéndose cosas sin sentido como las que siempre se solían decir. La inmunóloga sonrió y les dijo para llamar su atención:

-El reposo no incluye girar ¿Saben?

-¡Ha funcionado, Allison! –Cuddy se bajó y abrazó a la rubia, más feliz que nunca- ¡Se acabaron las drogas, al fin!

-Felicidades –Cameron sonrió, compartiendo en parte la alegría de su jefa- Pero aún así debes guardar reposo ¿Vale? Sólo por unos días…

-Descuida, con mi querida esposa lo celebraremos de una manera que sólo basta estar en la cama.

-Greg…

Cameron rió, le hizo una última señal a House de que se acostara y salió.

Cuddy volvió a abrazar a su marido sin quitar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro, mientras no dejaba de besarle en el pecho y acariciar su cabello.

Los dos sintieron como un gran peso del cuerpo se iba muy lejos, para no volver.

Al fin, adiós vicodín.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Dos delfines nadando felices en el mar.  
**


	10. Dos delfines nadando felices en el mar

Lo siento por la tardanza, ojalá les guste :)

* * *

**Dos delfines nadando felices en el mar**

Lis caminaba hacia la salida de St. Brelade cuando Justin se le acercó. Intentó evitarle pero el chico era muy insistente, por lo que malhumorada le dijo:

-Justin, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme ¿Vale? Estoy ocupada…

-¿Segura? Porque podría interesarte más de lo que piensas.

-Te ha dicho que te largues –Ambos miraron a Anthony, quien dijo con voz segura y muy firme- Así que hazlo, no la molestes más.

-¿Y este inglés quién es? –Justin le miró con odio, al notar como Lis se acercaba a él.

-Su novio –Anthony mintió, mirando con complicidad a Lis, quién sonreía- Así que déjala.

-¿Novio? Mentira, Lis no tiene novios –Pero para desgracia de Justin, Lis tomó su mano y le abrazó con suma ternura, algo que nunca había visto- No, no… ¿A quién pretendes engañar?

-No me interesa si me crees –Lis dijo, seria- Pero enserio, ya no me molestes…

-¿Y desde cuándo necesitas de un noviecito para defenderte?

-Desde hoy –Anthony dijo, muy protector con ella- Así que piérdete, no quiero que te le acerques más.

Justin estaba furioso, no podía creerlo.

¿Lis de novia con alguien? ¿Alguien que no era él?

No podía ser.

-Anthony –Lis dijo con suavidad, mirando al inglés- Vámonos, estoy cansada.

-¿Anthony? –Justin le miró sorprendido, lo que descolocó un poco a los dos- ¿Tú eres el famoso Anthony?

-¿Famoso? –Anthony miró a Lis con una sonrisa mientras ésta estaba del color de un tomate mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo… yo pensaba que eran mentiras… que no existías…que… -Justin miró otra vez a Lis, muy cómoda entre los brazos del chico y salió corriendo de ahí.

Anthony esperó a que el chico se perdiese de vista para separarse de Lis y largarse a reír:

-¿Soy famoso?

-Ya cállate…

-Interesante.

-¿Nos iremos a tomar un helado o qué?

-¿Y qué les dices sobre mí?

-Nada, ya déjalo, Justin está loco.

Lis caminó hasta el auto rentado de Anthony dejándole atrás. Anthony sonrió.

Casa de los House

Lis y Anthony entraron a la casa ya casi al anochecer, encontrándose a toda la familia en el salón jugando a la gran capital. House tenía una fortuna en casas y condominios, Mike iba cerca y Cuddy estaba totalmente en la bancarrota, con su clásica cara de mal perdedora.

Mike al ver a sus hermanos sonrió y les gritó:

-¡Vengan, vengan, vean cómo le ganamos a mamá!

-Yo sé que se han coludido –Cuddy estaba cruzada de brazos- No es posible que me ganen por tanto.

Anthony sonrió y se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el suelo junto a su hermano menor. Lis no se movió de su lugar, no muy convencida de ir. Mike, al ver que su hermana no se acercaba, se levantó de un salto y tirando de su mano le obligó a incluirse en el juego.

Lis se sentó en el espacio junto a su madre y ésta la abrazó con ternura, besándole la mejilla. Lis sonrió con timidez.

-¿Y qué hicieron hoy? –Cuddy preguntó, mirando a los recién llegados.

-Nada importante, comimos helado y fuimos de compras –Lis respondió, indiferente.

-¿Compraron algo especial?

-Acrílicos nuevos y otro rollo de fotografía.

-¿Podría ver tus fotografías un día de estos?

-Eh… -Lis no sabía qué responder, su madre jamás había mostrado interés en ese tipo de cosas.

-Muéstraselas, Lis –Anthony intervino, con una sonrisa- Son hermosas fotografías, te encantarán Lisa.

-Yo quiero verlas –Mike dijo, sonriendo- ¿Me las muestras ahora?

-¿Ahora? –Lis le miró con hastío- Mañana…

-No, no, ahora.

-OK… vale, pero acompáñame a buscarlas.

Mike asintió y juntos fueron en busca de las fotografías.

House se levantó y sacó tres vasos y una botella de whisky. Cuddy miró al inglés evidentemente preocupada y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo está, Tony?

-No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, Lisa –House le pasó uno de los vasos y Anthony bebió un sorbo del licor- Evidentemente no es su mejor momento, pero sigue siendo Lis para mí.

-Espero que no te equivoques –Cuddy suspiró y bebió también un sorbo- ¿Es demasiado pedir que el tiempo en que estés aquí, cuides de ella?

-Eso dalo por hecho –Anthony sonrió- Sólo… apóyenla en todo lo que puedan, seguro eso ayudará.

-¿Y por cuánto te quedarás? –House ahora preguntó, sentándose junto a Cuddy y abrazándola por el cuello.

-El tiempo que me necesiten.

-Me alegro.

Lis y Mike regresaron, trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de blocks dentro de una carpeta artesanal. La chica puso el block en el regazo de su madre y se sentó al frente, algo avergonzada. Mike se sentó junto a su madre y puso la primera hoja.

Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta. La primera hoja era una especie de collage plagada de fotografías de ella, de Cuddy. Eran de su cara, algunas miraba a la cámara pero otras eran tomadas sin aviso, desde muchos lugares distintos, haciendo diferentes cosas. En algunas regaba el jardín, en otras se despedía de Mike, en otras charlaba con House o incluso dormía en el sofá. Eran bonitas, bien tomadas, casi como una profesional.

-¿En qué momento tomaste estas fotos?

-No sé… ratos de ocio.

El siguiente era un collage de la familia en general. Cenando, jugando en la piscina, viendo películas… en algunas estaba ella misma, sin comprender cómo es que había tomado las fotografías.

La colección qué venía era más rara. Insectos, flores, objetos… Aún así eran bonitas, Cuddy no sabía lo que significaban pero seguro era algo importante.

La última era totalmente de Lis. Lis sonriendo, Lis haciendo caras feas, Lis caminando por el parque, en el lago, Lis comiendo un helado, Lis pintando en su habitación, Lis junto a su iguana…

-¿Me darías éste collage, cielo?

Lis miró a su madre sorprendida. La endocrina tenía los ojos brillantes y miraba con admiración el collage más feo de todos, para ella misma.

-Sí… claro.

-Sales linda, hermana –Mike dijo, sonriendo.

Lis volvió a sonreír algo desconcertada y miró a Anthony, quién sonreía con dulzura.

Habitación de Lis, noche

El reloj casi marcaba las 11 p.m. cuando Lis acabó otro de sus dibujos en su pared principal. En éste, dos delfines amarillos nadaban por un mar amarillo también. _Yellow, _de Coldplay, sonaba en su radio en ese instante.

Tocaron al ventanal que daba hacia su balcón.

-Está abierto–Lis respondió muy relajada, dándole los últimos toques a su obra. Anthony entró por el ventanal- Hola tú.

-Hola tú –El inglés sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama, observando la pared de la chica- ¿Qué pintas esta vez?

-Los delfines, se han cansado de nadar alrededor del limón, así que han ido nadando hacia el mar amarillo y son más felices.

-Interesante.

Ambos rieron. Lis tomó su cabello en una coleta y se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que eres igual que una niña a veces?

-¿Está mal?

-No, pero es fuera de lo común –Anthony miró detenidamente su rostro- Sobre todo viniendo de ti.

-Me hubiera gustado haber sido una niña cuando tuve la oportunidad –Lis volvió a mirar sus dibujos- Son tan libres… ¿Sabes que envidio mucho a Alicia?

-¿Qué Alicia?

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas –Lis le indicó un dibujo animado de Alicia durmiendo bajo un árbol, el dibujo más grande de toda la pared- Cuando era niña, me dormía pensando en todas las aventuras que tenía Alicia, esperando que alguna vez yo pudiera llegar ahí también.

-¿Y llegaste?

-Claro que no, estaría loca.

Volvieron a reír. Lis se acercó a Anthony y lo besó con ternura en los labios, a lo que el inglés le correspondió acariciando su mejilla.

Alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió.

-Adelante –Lis dijo, guardando otra vez distancia con él. Cuddy se asomó con su bata de dormir- Hola mamá.

-Hola cariño, pensé que estabas sola, lo siento.

-Descuida Lisa, ya me iba a dormir –Anthony sonrió y se levantó- Duerme bien _Delfín_. Buenas noches Lisa.

-Buenas noches Tony.

Anthony se fue. Lis se quedó pensativa un rato, hasta que se fijó que su madre seguía ahí parada sin moverse.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme mamá?

-Eh… sí –Cuddy entró y se sentó junto a Lis en la cama, algo nerviosa- Tenía pensado… bueno…

-Mamá, dímelo –Lis rió, al notar el nerviosismo de su mamá- ¿Es grave?

-No, no –Cuddy miró a su hija y sonrió- No quiero que me digas nada hasta que termine de hablar ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Uno de los socios del hospital me regaló dos entradas para la convención anual de exponentes de rock alternativo que se hará este domingo en Trenton –Lis no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos había sorpresa- No soy de ir a ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes, pero creo que sería divertido ir las dos ¿No crees? –Lis no dijo nada, lo que intimidó aún más a Cuddy- Si no quieres está bien, te las puedo regalar y…

-Ma' –Lis se largó a reír, acariciando el brazo de su progenitora- Me encantará ir contigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí –Lis sonrió ante la espontanea alegría de su madre- Como una salida de chicas.

-Sí. Si quieres, luego podríamos ir a cenar ¿Te parece?

-No hay problema –Lis sonrió, sintiéndose curiosamente bien- Pero iremos de compras antes ¿Vale? No irás con esas falditas a la exposición, serías un fenómeno.

-OK… -Cuddy no supo como tomarse eso, sólo sabía que estaba inmensamente feliz- Lis… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por…?

-Porque te noto más alegre.

-Es que acabo de pintar y eso me relaja –En realidad, Lis pensaba en Anthony- ¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?

-No… buenas noches –Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y caminó hasta la entrada, deteniéndose ahí- Bueno… sí hay algo.

-Dime.

-Te quiero mucho Lis.

-Lo sé mamá –Lis rió- Yo también.

-Sabes que tú y Mike son lo más importante para mí ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé.

-Si necesitas algo… yo siempre estaré para ti.

-También lo sé –Lis sonrió, ya más incómoda, y le mandó un beso a su madre-Buenas noches.

-Duerme bien.

Cuddy cerró la puerta y se fue.

PPTH, mañana siguiente

House irrumpió en la oficina de Cuddy sin permiso, caminando a paso decidido. Cuddy leía un documento con sus lentes, muy concentrada, sorprendiéndose al ver a su esposo entrar así. Le hizo un gesto con la mano de que esperara, lo que enfureció aún más al nefrólogo:

-Estoy harto de esta situación.

Cuddy levantó la mirada y le vio aún de pie, caminando como loco por toda la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? –House se rascó la cabeza e intentó respirar, controlándose- ¿Crees que nuestra situación es normal?

-¿Situación? No hay ninguna situación.

Alguien tocó la puerta, evitando la respuesta del nefrólogo. Cuddy miró hacia la puerta y se encontró a los padres del nuevo paciente de House.

-Ahora sí hay una situación.

Cuddy se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, hablando por varios minutos con ellos.

Al regresar, la decana lucía tan enojada como su esposo. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con voz cansina le dijo:

-¿Qué diablos les dijiste?

-¡Estábamos hablando de otra cosa!

-Ahora estamos hablando de esto.

-Lisa, de verdad, no te escaparás del tema esta vez.

-Greg, cuando estamos en el trabajo, hablamos de trabajo. Cuando estamos en casa, hablaremos de nuestro matrimonio ¿No he sido clara estos 18 años?

-¡No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo!

-No hay un _esto_…

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

-¡Por Dios sólo es sexo!

-Sabes qué es mucho más que eso…

-Greg, no he tenido un buen mes… ninguno de nosotros a decir verdad. Pasamos por una grave crisis familiar y sí, quizás mi vagina no se sienta lista para la acción aún ¿Harás un escándalo de eso?

-No es de eso…

-¿Y de qué, entonces?

-¡De todo! –House suspiró, agotado- ¿De verdad no sientes que algo nos pasa? Nuestro único tema es Lis, lloras noche por medio, no nos divertimos como antes… ¡No es sólo el sexo el que va mal!

-Mira, ayer no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, vale… Pero esta noche sí ¿OK? No hagas un escándalo por algo así…

-¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Y no hables del sexo como una obligación, ni como algo que debas agendar y consultarlo con tu secretaria!

-Por Dios ¿Realmente estás decidido a pelear conmigo, verdad?

-¡QUIERO HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO DE NUEVO!

Alguien entró a la oficina en ese instante, haciendo que automáticamente House y Cuddy se callaran.

-Lo siento, debí tocar… -La Dra. Marianne lucía algo intimidada pero intentó ignorar lo que había oído- Pero era urgente y…

-Está bien –Respondió Cuddy con dulzura, logrando que su marido se enojase aún más- Ya hemos acabado.

-Sí –House dijo, mirándole con odio y luego dirigiendo su atención a su empleada- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dilo camino al pabellón.

-OK.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, pero antes de salir House se detuvo y con un tono muy hiriente le dijo:

-Tener sexo contigo es igual a tenerlo con una vieja aburrida y desabrida… ¿Fueron estas palabras más claras?

House no esperó respuesta y en compañía de su empleada salió de ahí.

Cuddy esperó a perderlo de vista para encerrarse en el baño y largarse a llorar.

Ascensor

-Dile a los idiotas que repitan las pruebas, sé que la jodieron en algo, y luego haz que…

-¿Por qué el sexo es tan importante para usted, House?

House miró a Marianne con cara de Vete al diablo pero ésta no se inmutó. Por el contrario, le miró tan decidida a hablar del tema que parecía increíble viniendo de ella.

-No te metas…

-Para una mujer, lo que le dijo a la Dra. Cuddy fue…

-Terrible, lo sé –House puso cara de hastío- Le compraré unas flores o algo para disculparme, da igual.

-Sería mejor que simplemente no lo dijera.

-Una veinteañera no me va a dar consejos sobre cómo lidiar con mi matrimonio ¿Vale?

Marianne paró el ascensor antes de poder llegar al piso.

-El sexo no vale lo que le ha dicho, Dr. House.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto no es sobre sexo y no tengo por qué explicártelo a ti.

-El sexo no es así de importante –Marianne volvió a accionar el ascensor, pero casi al instante House lo volvió a parar.

-¿Sabes qué? Quizás sí sea sobre el sexo. Sí, quizás me empelota no poder follármela cuando yo quiero… ¿Tú crees que eso está mal? Cuando hayas tenido que lidiar 1 año con la autodestructiva depresión de tu esposa y definitivamente 1 año sin vida sexual, viendo como todos los matrimonios lo hacen menos tú, ahí puedes darme charlas de moralidad… antes sólo repites estúpidos consejos que ves en televisión.

House volvió a accionar el botón y ambos quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al piso.

Caminaron a la oficina sin dirigirse la palabra, pero una vez ahí Marianne dijo:

-¿Le da miedo no volver a hacer el amor con su mujer? –House no respondió- Dígamelo, no pararé hasta saberlo.

-Cuando estuvimos sin tener relaciones ese año… TODO fue mal –El nefrólogo al fin dijo, con su mirada perdida- Dejamos de hablarnos, de divertirnos, de confiar en el otro…

-¿Le fue infiel?

-Ni siquiera lo pensé –House rió, con ironía, con amargura- No me creas… pero ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que estaba demasiado enamorado de ella en ese momento como para pensar en alguien más.

-¿Y el sexo?

-Me conformaba pensando que tarde o temprano las cosas mejorarían y que jamás encontraría a una igual.

-Y las cosas mejoraron…

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le da tanto miedo que ocurra lo mismo?

-Porque no sé si esta vez pueda soportarlo.

Pabellón

-Los quiero a todos trabajando ¿Vale? –Cuddy le ordenó a un grupo de cirujanos, muy autoritaria- No quiero a nadie charlando, esto es importante, no me fallen –Los doctores se quedaron mirando a algo en particular tras ella. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el nefrólogo ahí. Lo ignoró- Si sale bien, todos tendrán una semana de vacaciones extra ¿OK? –House tomó su mano y comenzó a tirarle para que salieran, pero Cuddy se volvió a dirigir al grupo de doctores- Volveré en 1 hora, confío en ustedes.

Ambos salieron del pabellón y se encontraron frente a frente, mirándose seriamente. Sin previo aviso, House la tomó de la cintura y la besó con dulzura, a lo que Cuddy no se negó. Pero al separarse, la endocrina le miraba dolida y en un susurro le dijo:

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé.

-Estoy cansada de que seas un idiota.

-Lo siento.

-No debiste decirme esas cosas.

-No eran ciertas.

-¡Sí lo eran! –Cuddy bajó la mirada, casi humillada- Sé que lo eran. Sé que me estoy volviendo una vieja aburrida y desabrida, sé que ya no soy la mujer con la que te casaste, créeme, LO SÉ.

-No, no sabes nada –House la volvió a tomar de la cintura, mirándola muy de cerca- Te lo dije para molestarte, sabía que eso te heriría. Soy un idiota.

-Ayer estaba muy confundida, es por eso que… bueno, nada pasó. Lis me desconcierta, tiene demasiados cambios de ánimo, no sé qué le pasa. Ayer estaba feliz, sonreía, me trató bien… ¿Cómo va a estar hoy? Ya no sé qué esperarme.

-Eso no tiene por qué afectar nuestra relación.

-Lo sé, pero es inevitable.

-Sólo… olvidémoslo.

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una vieja aburrida y desabrida.

-¡Oh por Dios, Lisa! –House la abrazó tan fuerte que parecía querer partir en dos- No eres vieja ni aburrida ni desabrida… eres PRECIOSA, SEXY, INTELIGENTE…

-Mentiroso –Cuddy se separó de él y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo enojada. House intentaba detenerla- Tienes un paciente.

-¿Por qué sería mentira?

Cuddy paró y le miró directamente, con los ojos algo vidriosos. Intentó hablar pero al parecer tenía tomada la garganta, porque no pronunciaba palabra. House acarició su mejilla pero Cuddy corrió la cara, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Greg… tengo 57 años, sé perfectamente cómo me ves.

-Oh no saques el tema de la edad…

-¡ESTOY VIEJA, LO SÉ!

-¿Y eso qué? Sólo son años, yo estoy más viejo.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Enserio, después de 18 años juntos, sigues creyendo que estoy contigo por tu físico?

-No, pero…

-Me jode cuando dices eso.

-Tú empezaste.

-Sí, y te pedí perdón. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada… da igual.

House iba a decir algo pero vio a Marianne esperarle a varios metros.

-Entonces a ti todo te da igual.

-No, Greg, no es eso…

-Nos vemos en la noche.

House se fue con Marianne, dejando a Cuddy con la palabra en la boca.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **El sol quema, pajarito.  
**


	11. El sol quema, pajarito

Una mierda el final de temporada, es todo lo que puedo decir. Lisa, you leave just in time, the show is dead :(

Ojalá, no odien mi capítulo como yo odié el de la serie. Enjoy, if you can.

* * *

**El sol quema, pajarito**

Lis esperaba sentada en el centro comercial la llegada de Anthony. Habían quedado en encontrarse a esa hora para comprar algunas cosas y luego ir al cine. Pero el inglés iba algo atrasado y Lis comenzaba a preguntarse si la había plantado.

Karma Police de Radiohead sonaba en su Ipod.

-¿Thomas? –Lis vio pasar a Thomas, el chico de la heladería, y lo llamó. El joven se volteó y la miró, sonriendo- Hey… qué coincidencia.

-Lo mismo digo –Thomas observó a Lis, tenía un vestido corto muy bonito y el cabello amarrado en una coleta- Qué bien luces, ¿Tienes una cita?

-Algo así –Lis se sonrojó, pero Thomas no parecía sorprendido- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, hablé con el decano de mi carrera y está viendo la posibilidad de becarme a Inglaterra los años que me quedan.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso está genial! –Lis sonrió- ¿Qué era lo que estabas estudiando?

-Arquitectura.

-Súper. Si tuviera algún talento para dibujar, seguro que pensaría en estudiar esa carrera.

-Es muy bonita –Thomas miró alrededor y luego miró a Lis- ¿Tu novio no ha llegado?

-¿Novio?

-Te vi el otro día con un chico de mi edad, luego en una fiesta alguien comentó que estabas de novia.

-Eh… bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, pero no somos novios en realidad.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué…?

-Él lo dijo para protegerme… ya sabes, de los chicos.

-¿Y sales con él?

-Salgo… bueno, sí, todo el tiempo, y a veces nunca. Depende.

-No entiendo.

-Él es el hermano de mi hermano.

-¿Es tu…?

-No, no… verás, un rollo muy raro. Mi mamá cuando se divorció de papá, estuvo saliendo con un tío muy guapo un tiempo. Él tenía dos hijos, Anthony, que es el chico del que hablo y Mike, mi hermano. No somos nada sanguíneo, pero pasamos la mayor parte de los veranos juntos.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No lo sé –Lis se rió y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada- Siempre me lo he preguntado, yo creo que sí. Son muchos años teniendo esta aventura.

-¿Años? ¿Cuántos?

-Como… como 4.

-¿Ha salido con este chico por 4 años?

-No, no… verás, él viene y salimos, lo pasamos bien juntos, ya sabes. Luego él se va y volvemos a nuestra vida normal. Somos libres en todo sentido.

-¿Él sale con otras chicas también?

-Claro, con muchas. Él es lindo, es inglés, tiene dinero y es igual de bueno como su padre para seducir mujeres. Creo que muchas cosas las aprendí de él.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué piensan tus padres?

-No lo saben y espero que nunca lo sepan. Nos matarían.

-Entiendo –Thomas volvió a mirar a su alrededor- ¿Y dónde está?

-Creo que no va a venir, ha pasado mucho rato y él es muy puntual. Supongo que volveré a casa.

-Mmm… -Thomas miró la hora, aún era temprano- ¿Sabes? Ya terminé de hacer los trámites que necesitaba y tengo el día libre. ¿Se enojará tu "hermano" si sales conmigo un rato?

-Pensé que… -Lis no quería decirlo, pero se refería a la última incómoda conversación que habían tenido.

-Da igual, hace tiempo que quiero ver una película y no tenía a nadie que me acompañara, ¿Quieres?

-Eh… claro, me encantaría.

-Perfecto.

Ambos sonrieron.

1 semana después, casa de campo.

-Me encanta este lugar –Anthony dijo sonriendo, recostado en el prado con una manta encima.

-A mí también –Lis comentó, a su lado desnuda, abrazándole- Podríamos ir a nadar en un rato, sería divertido.

-Claro –Anthony la iba a besar pero repentinamente se levantó y alborotado comenzó a vestirse- ¡Mierda, Lis, hay que volver!

-¿Por qué?

-Lo olvidé por completo, ¡Tía Emma llegaba hoy!

-Mierda –Lis tomó su camiseta rosa y se la puso rápidamente, sin sostén abajo. Se subió las bragas y se puso una pequeña falda a cuadros tipo escocesa, mientras Anthony terminaba de arreglarse el pantalón.

-Quizás lleguemos antes que ella. Vamos.

-Espera –Lis tomó la mano de Anthony y lo acercó lo suficiente a ella para besarlo apasionadamente, acariciando su cabello- Por si tenemos que esperar mientras está Emma.

Anthony sonrió y tomando de su mano caminaron juntos hacia la casa de campo de los House. Pero al llegar ahí guardaron una distancia prudente al entrar y encontrarse a Emma en el salón charlando animadamente con Cuddy mientras House terminaba de preparar la barbacoa.

-Hey, tía Emma –Anthony sonrió y le dio dos besos a la inglesa- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

-Bien, agotador, es todo –Emma miró a Lis detrás y sonrió- Vaya, mírate lo preciosa que estás.

-Qué tal Emma –Lis también le dio dos besos y se sentó junto a Cuddy- ¿Y tu marido?

-Al parecer tenía demasiado trabajo como para venir –Emma rodó los ojos- ¿Te puedes creer que luego de 30 años de matrimonio no sea capaz de decirme que quiere librarse de mí un par de días? Increíble.

-Greg me lo recuerda constantemente y no parece ser un factor positivo a nuestra relación, Emma –Cuddy ahora dijo, y las dos se largaron a reír-¿Me disculpas un momento? Iré a despertar a tu sobrino o no dormirá en toda la noche.

-Hablas como si se tratase de un bebé –Emma rió- ¿Llegó cansado del viaje?

-Sí, al parecer estaba demasiado emocionado de venir que no pudo dormir bien… eso o la inexplicable TV encendida hasta la madrugada. Quién sabe.

Emma sonrió y Cuddy se fue del salón. Anthony dijo:

-¿Quieres algo de beber tía?

-Una cerveza estaría bien. Una alemana, no de esas mierdas americanas.

-Vale, ¿Lis tú también?

-Sí, gracias.

Anthony regresó con las botellitas individuales de cerveza y le pasó una a cada una, sentándose en un tercer sillón. Emma, con un tono muy jovial les dijo:

-Bueno, y ustedes siguen tirando o qué –Emma bebió un sorbo de cerveza luego de preguntarlo, notando como Anthony y Lis se atoraban con el líquido, sorprendidos. La rubia le restó importancia- ¿Se supone que era secreto? Porque eran bastante obvios, si me dejan opinar.

-Tía Emma, no es lo que…

-Oh tranquilos, no diré nada. Ninguno de ustedes es mi hijo así que no me tengo que preocupar de embarazos en caso que halla.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? –Lis preguntó, notando que estaban totalmente expuestos.

-No sé, ¿Desde hace 5 segundos cuando lo comprobé?

-Mierda –Ambos dijeron a la vez.

Emma volvió a reír y beber otro sorbo de cerveza al mismo tiempo que Cuddy llegaba junto a Mike, quién bostezaba, pero se despertó en cuanto vio a Emma.

-¡Tía Emma! –El rubio saltó a sus brazos y la besó con dulzura- ¡Viniste a verme!

-Claro que vine, te lo prometí, ¿No?

-¿Cómo están todos mis primos?

-Muy bien, todos te extrañan mucho.

-Tía Emma quiere que vayas un par de semanas a su casa durante el verano, ¿Qué piensas de eso? –Cuddy preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

-Sería genial, pero ¿Tú vendrás mami?

-No puedo, tengo que trabajar. Es por eso que te quedarías con ella.

-Bueno… sería genial de todas formas.

Mike sonrió. Desde niño le habían contado la verdad sobre su pasado, acerca de su padre Jack y su familia, de su muerte y de la posterior adopción de Cuddy, la "novia" de su papá en aquel tiempo. Mantenía contacto con su familia biológica, sobre todo por medio de su hermano Anthony, pero disfrutaba más con la pequeña familia de su mamá.

-Hey, chismosas –House entró- La barbacoa está lista.

Todos salieron a almorzar.

Noche

-¡Has hecho trampa!

Los presentes se largaron a reír, jugaban a la gran capital. Estaba House, Cuddy, Mike y Emma.

-No puede ser, siempre me ganan –Cuddy se quejó, cruzada de brazos.

-Alguien tendrá que lavar platos mañana –Emma comentó, riendo- ¿Les parece comer lasaña mañana? Yo invito.

-¡Rico! –House y Mike exclamaron a la vez, y otra vez todos se largaron a reír.

Anthony y Lis entraron a la salita de estar, usando ropa de noche. Lis destacaba por su pequeño vestido negro ajustado a la cintura. Emma les echó un ojo sin decir nada.

-Entonces, ¿A qué hora vuelven? –Cuddy preguntó, sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-A las 4, máximo –Lis dijo, sonriendo.

-Que quede claro que sólo te doy permiso porque van aquí cerca y porque estás con Tony –Cuddy aclaró- Vayan antes que se haga más tarde.

-¿Dónde van? –Emma ahora preguntó, mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-A una fiesta, nos invitaron los nativos de aquí. Somos amigos, todos los años venimos –Anthony explicó, intentando no ponerse nervioso ante la mirada de su tía- Bueno, si nos disculpan…

Ambos salieron.

Cuddy le tocó el hombro a Mike y en un dulce susurro le dijo:

-Es hora de dormir, cielo.

Mike, bostezando, asintió y Cuddy le acompañó hasta su habitación. House le sirvió más vino a Emma y luego se sirvió a él. La inglesa fue la primera en hablar:

-Crecen tan rápido…

-Ni que lo digas, y uno aquí más viejo –House sonrió, mirando más fijamente a Emma- Hay algo sobre lo que quería hablar…

-¿Sí?

-Lis mencionó algo de Cambridge.

-Sí, le dije que tenía las puertas abiertas. Que de algo sirva que mi gordito sea decano de la facultad de medicina –Emma sonrió, pero notó un aire de preocupación en House- ¿Qué pasa, hay un problema en que Lis se vaya a Cambridge?

-Yo ninguno, es Lisa-madre la del problema.

-Es normal, a ninguna madre le gusta ver que su hija se marcha a otro continente. Lo superará.

-Por otro lado… -Emma esperó a que hablase, curiosa- No sé, Lis no está en su mejor momento emocional, creo que preferiría vigilarle más de cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, las últimas veces que ha regresado de las fiestas, el olor a alcohol, tabaco, porros y otras ilegalidades, se hace notar a kilómetros.

-¿Te preocupa? –Emma sí se preocupó, porque su expresión se volvió más seria.

-No aún, pero como va…

-¿Y le dejaste salir?

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, la encierro en la habitación? No creo que el castigo sea una solución.

-¿Anthony lo ha notado?

-Es nuestro espía, nos mantiene informados.

-¿Confías en él?

-Yo no, pero por alguna razón Lis sí, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor.

-Vaya… -Bebió un sorbo de su copa- y pensar que hasta hace tan poco era una pequeña enana genio. Increíble.

-Sí, bueno… -House también bebió- ¿Y tú, qué problema traes en la espalda? Tu vida siempre me ha parecido sospechosamente perfecta. Algo debe haber.

-Siempre hay, otra cosa es que quiera mantener el misterio –Emma bebió toda su copa de un trago y miró al nefrólogo con un aire de amargada, pero con una falsa sonrisa- Quizás me divorcie. Misterio revelado.

House se sorprendió.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Allen –Elevó su copa- Siempre es un placer ver tu franqueza a la hora de ignorar los problemas.

-Salud –Emma se sirvió otra vez y chocó la copa con él- Y ustedes, supongo que no me defraudarán.

-Claro que no, siempre hay un buen chisme con los House –Ambos sonrieron- Las cosas con Lisa andan… medio raras. No sé, algunos le llaman rutina, yo le llamo HORROR.

-Eso no es un buen chisme.

-Y tengo una nueva empleada que me tiene las pelotas en fiesta.

-Eso SÍ es un buen chisme –Sonrió y le dio otro sorbo a su copa- ¿Es linda?

-Y joven.

-Si Lisa lo sabe, te mata.

-Me encantaría que aunque sea lo sospechara, pero está tan preocupada de la cabrona de mi hija, que ni aunque llegara con un chupón en el cuello lo notaría.

-Hey, creo que exageras. Y dime, ¿Ha pasado algo?

-NO.

-¿Planeas que pase?

-Claro que no, ¿Y pasar por toda la salsa del divorcio de nuevo? Ni muerto.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que no debería si quiera pensar en eso.

-Eres hombre, eres humano.

-¿Tú miras a otros hombres?

-Greg, llevo 30 años casada con el mismo personaje, estaría loca si no hubiera visto a alguien y él seguramente también.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué? La fidelidad es algo subjetivo, en realidad no es más que una regla social, una estúpida por lo demás.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-En el fondo, el secreto de nuestro éxito es que basamos nuestro matrimonio en mentiras. La primera mía fue decirle que él era mi primera vez, la suya decirme que no lo era. Seguramente él cree que consiguió engañarme con eso de "No suelo correrme así de rápido, no sé qué me pasó" y yo le dejo creerlo para no destruir su dignidad.

-Pero tan bien no les resultó o no se estarían divorciando.

-No dije que nos estábamos divorciando, dije que quizás nos divorciemos. Lo estoy pensando.

-¿Y por qué?

-Quizás esté cansada de pretender que tenemos el matrimonio ideal. No lo sé, supongo que hay demasiado involucrado, además mi familia ardería en llamas si sabe que me divorcio. Ellos no toleran los divorcios, Jack fue la discordia de la familia cuando se divorció de Nathalie.

-Jack siempre fue la discordia de la familia.

-Y tú qué sabes –Emma sonrió. Justo en ese momento Cuddy entró a la sala.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-De nada –Emma le dijo y miró con complicidad a House- Mañana podríamos ir a la playa, ¿No?

-Sí, sería genial.

Fiesta

Lis miraba desde lejos a Anthony hablar con un grupo de chicas, tan galán como de costumbre. Siempre tuvieron esa clase de confianza, pero esta vez ese jueguito le irritaba. Ella no veía a otros chicos desde que él había llegado, pero era tonto de su parte molestarse.

¿Se supone que su relación había cambiado en algo? No, al menos él jamás le manifestó nada y ella es una idiota por siquiera pensarlo.

Anthony es Anthony, y no dejaría de ser él por ella. Le conoció ligón, si no lo fuese lo suyo no hubiese ni siquiera comenzado. Ahí mismo, en la misma casa de campo, casi 4 años atrás, ella apenas y tenía 14 y él ya tenía cumplido los 18. Nunca pensó que duraría tanto ni que fuera tan divertido, pero sin duda que lo era.

-Lis –La voz de una chica le sacó de las nubes, le obligó a dejar de mirar a Anthony y mirarla a ella- No has hablado mucho, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es que estoy algo distraída –La chica era una vieja amiga con la que siempre se juntaba durante el verano e incluso a veces ella la iba a visitar a la ciudad- ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Bien, tengo novio –La chica sonrió, era de pelo colorín y muy pecosa- ¿Y tú? No te creería si me dijeras que no.

-Vaya, tendré que hacer algo para convencerte entonces –Lis sonrió y le echó otro ojo a Anthony, pero él ya se había ido- Los novios no se me dan muy bien.

-Pero siempre veo tu facebook repleto de pretendientes.

-Bueno, es que pretendientes no faltan, pero novios… pues no lo sé.

-¿Aún te ligas con ese chico… Bryan? Vi que te comentaba en el muro, pensé que eso había quedado atrás el verano pasado.

-Y eso pensaba yo también, pero resulta ser más persistente de lo que crees.

-Pero, ¿Ligan o no?

-Con la única persona que ligo constantemente es conmigo, los demás son simples eventualidades de la vida –Lis sacó un cigarrillo de la cartera y lo prendió- Entonces, ¿Qué amigo tienes para mí hoy, Tina?

Tina rió. Con Lis House las cosas siempre eran divertidas.

5 horas después

Anthony buscaba entre la multitud de personas de la fiesta a Lis, sin éxito. A esas alturas unos pocos se mantenían en pie, pero ya la mayoría estaba tirada en algún lado del patio o de la casa, ahogados en vómito y orina. Las botellas de alcohol, los cigarrillos y los porros no le dejaban caminar con tranquilidad. Y encima Lis perdida, no podía ser peor.

-Hey, Tina –Anthony se acercó a la colorina, que hablaba con un chico de otro barrio- ¿Has visto a Lis? No la encuentro y ya es hora de volver a casa.

-Búscala adentro, la vi irse con alguien hace un rato.

Anthony suspiró y entró a la casa otra vez, fijándose con más atención. Ahí se encontró a Lis durmiendo en el sofá, bastante indecente, con las bragas en las rodillas. Otra vez suspiró.

-Lis… -La movió intentando despertarla, sin éxito- Lis, vamos, hay que regresar a casa.

-No me jodas -Se quejó la chica lanzando manotazos- Tengo sueño…

Anthony notó su nariz enrojecida y con un polvito blanco saliendo de ahí. Muy poco, pero que él muy atento lo notó.

-Mierda, lo que faltaba –El inglés la tomó en brazos a la fuerza y la llevó arrastrando hasta afuera, en donde Tina seguía ligando con el chico. La amiga de Lis se sorprendió al verla así.

-Dios, ¿Bebió demasiado?

-Ojalá fuera sólo eso. Nos vemos luego Tina.

-Adiós.

Anthony la movió para despertarla, pero Lis ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Afortunadamente la casa no estaba lejos de ahí, así que la afirmó bien y siguieron caminando, ella más bien arrastrada por él, hasta llegar.

Cuando quedaban pocos metros para entrar al patio delantero, una figura se apareció ante ellos, asustando a Anthony. Se trataba de Emma, que en bata los miraba de brazos cruzados. Tony respiró aliviado.

-Tía, pensé que era Lisa.

-¿Sí? Deberías asustarte más de que sea yo –La inglesa le dio dos golpecitos en el brazo a su sobrino y le miró con reproche- Se supone que deberías cuidarla, ¡Mira como la has traído!

-No pensé que terminaría tan mal, enserio –Anthony volvió a moverla- Vamos Lis, despierta, que ya llegamos a casa.

-No pierdas el tiempo, que el ciego que trae no se le quita hasta en varias horas.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Nada, vete a la cama, yo me ocuparé.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

-Sí, hay que hacer a esta chica vomitar un buen rato antes de entrarla o regará el pasillo entero.

-Yo lo puedo hacer tía Emm, no es necesario…

-Ya has hecho suficiente –Le miró molestó- Ahora, vete a la cama y si sientes que Greg o Lisa se levantan, me llamas.

-Vale.

Anthony le ayudó a tomar a Lis y entró a la casa. Emma la cargó hasta un árbol y la dejó boca abajo, rodando los ojos y diciéndose a sí misma:

-Ni por mis hijos pasé por esto…

Lis comenzó a vomitar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **El reino de corazones rojos.**


	12. El reino de corazones rojos

**El reino de corazones rojos **

Luego de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo de los House, el lunes habían regresado a casa muy temprano en la mañana.

House y Cuddy se habían ido al hospital y llevado a Mike con ellos, ya que había llegado resfriado. Anthony se ofreció a llevar a Lis a la escuela, pero Emma ya tenía otros planes.

-Yo la llevaré, tú aprovecha de comunicarte con tu madre, ha preguntado mucho por ti.

-Puedo hacerlo después, tía.

-Anthony, he dicho que no.

Lis no quería discutir. Claramente prefería irse con Anthony, pero luego del numerito con su tía el fin de semana, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerle caso.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos, Lis?

-Sí.

Ambas se subieron al Jeep que solía ser de Jack y emprendieron rumbo al St. Brelade, en un silencio incómodo.

Lis miraba de reojo a la inglesa, ésta parecía concentrada en manejar porque su cara no denotaba ningún cambio aparente. Entonces se decidió a hablar:

-Emma, creo que no te he agradecido lo del fin de semana.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, no lo hice por ti –Dieron una vuelta y luego se detuvieron frente al tráfico. Ahí Emma aprovechó para mirarle, seria- Siempre pensé que siendo hija de House, serías increíblemente egoísta y desconsiderada, pero has superado incluso mis expectativas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si oyeras hablar a tu madre… siento compasión por ella, no merece lo que le haces pasar.

-Con todo respeto, pero no es tu problema –Lis arrugó el ceño y miró hacia la ventana, enojada-Si me cubriste por eso, ya le puedes ir contando a mamá lo que pasó, me vale.

-Cierto, no es mi problema –Volvió a parar en otro semáforo, pero esta vez no la miró- Sólo te diré, Lis, que no eres ni la primera ni serás la última chica en rebeldía con sus padres. Es bastante común, ¿Sabías? Para que te dejes de sentir tan putamente especial.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Estás harta de que ella espere demasiado de ti, que te sobre exija, que pretenda que seas algo que no eres?

-Pareciera que te burlas.

-No lo hago, sólo te pido que busques una excusa mejor para justificar toda tu autodestrucción.

-Sólo fueron unos tragos y unos porros, ¿Y qué? No es algo que cualquiera de mi edad haría.

-La cocaína es bastante cool también, ¿No? Pienso que sí, al menos en mis tiempos era para morirse.

-No voy a hablar sobre eso.

-Los porros… bien, las drogas de diseño… no tan bien. La coca… simplemente patético.

-¿Te dices patética? Porque si me negaras que algún vez la frecuentaste, perdería toda la credibilidad que te tengo, que es bastante.

-¿Me has oído negarlo? No lo he hecho.

-¿Entonces?

-Sería un error de mi parte no advertirte.

-¿Advertirme qué? Sólo han sido un par de veces.

-Parte así, sólo un par de veces. Pero luego comienzas a extrañarla tanto que la haces parte de tu vida, como el aire que respiras –Lis se sorprendió, en realidad Emma sabía de lo que estaba hablando- Preocúpate cuando comiences a hacer cosas estúpidas por conseguirlas, porque ahí es cuando todo va mal.

Lis no pudo responder nada. Recordó a Justin y sintió un asco terrible, por él y por todo lo que traía consigo.

-Lo consideraré, Emma.

-Ojalá –Otra vez pararon por un semáforo- Por otro lado… ¿Mi sobrino, enserio?

-Sabía que no resistirías a preguntármelo.

-¿Qué pretendes con él? Vamos, sabes mejor que yo como es Anthony.

-No pretendo nada Emma, sólo es un juego.

-Para él quizás, para ti…

-¿Por qué debería ser distinta?

-Hay algo en la forma en que siempre le has mirado…

-Emma, sé cómo es Anthony y no me involucraré. No soy tan tonta.

-Sinceramente espero que encuentres al chico indicado, querida. Eres demasiado linda para desperdiciarlo. Y no sólo lo digo físicamente.

Llegaron hasta St. Brelade, en donde los chicos comenzaban a llegar. Lis miró a Emma una última vez antes de abrir la puerta, pero la inglesa le habló antes que saliera:

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, cielo.

-Para mí también –Lis, a pesar de la desagradable conversación, sonrió y la besó con dulzura en la mejilla- Mamá debería ser más como tú.

-Yo debería ser más como tu mamá.

-Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Adiós.

Oficina de House

Mike entró a la oficina de House cargando una mochilita de Toy Story 3. El rubio observaba todo fascinado, generalmente sólo se quedaba en la oficina de Cuddy cuando venía al hospital, pero hoy le había permitido subir y explorar un poco.

El nefrólogo de casualidad estaba ahí, mirando unos síntomas en el pizarrón mientras sus subordinados hacían las pruebas de su paciente. Al verlo entrar, el doctor se quejó:

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Mamá me dijo que podía venir –Mike ignoró el comentario de House y se sentó frente a él, en la oficina pequeña- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trabajando, salvando vidas, rascándome el culo… como quieras llamarle.

-Cuando sea grande, ¿Puedo ser como tú?

-No creo que a tu mamá le guste esa idea.

-Debe ser genial salvar vidas, rascarse el culo y trabajar al mismo tiempo, ¿No?

-Mejor… dedícate a los negocios como tus genes dictan –En realidad House jamás le vio muchas esperanzas a Mike, parecía un chico intelectualmente normal, tierno, de mucha personalidad, pero ninguna genialidad como Lis, que era increíblemente lista- Tienes todo un imperio que en pocos años será tuyo.

-No sé, eso no se ve tan divertido –Mike tomó la pelota de House y la lanzó lejos, consiguiendo que revotara y le diera a un portalápices del escritorio- Ups…

-¿Dónde está Lisa?

-Dijo que tenía una reunión, que era importante y que en un ratito venía por mí.

-¿Y tú qué tal, que dijo el pediatra?

-Que era un resfriado.

-Será necia tu madre, es lo que le dije todo el tiempo.

-Sí, bueno… así es mamá.

-Juega en algo si quieres, pero yo estoy ocupado ahora.

Mike asintió y comenzó a buscar algún libro entretenido, House siempre tenía historietas o libros de niños. Pero una foto de él y su madre llamó su atención.

-Papá, ¿De dónde es ésta foto? Se ven lindos.

-Emmm… -House también la miró, sonriendo al recordarlo- Un aniversario, fuimos a Las Vegas el fin de semana.

-Lucen bien –Tomó el marco y lo miró más de cerca: Cuddy en traje de noche y abrazada con ternura a House, en uno de los casinos de la ciudad. Ambos sonreían- Ya no salen tanto como antes, ¿O sí?

-¿Y qué te importa? Metiche.

-Sólo pregunto.

-Eres muy preguntón.

Mike iba a responder pero estornudó fuerte, quedando muy decaído luego de eso. House rodó los ojos y le puso su chaqueta y le dejó en su sillón.

-Ya no te muevas e intenta dormir, que te enfermarás más.

-Mamá siempre me hace té con limón cuando enfermo.

-Mami es muy linda, papi es feo y gruñón.

-Debes ser lindo a veces, por algo mamá se fijó en ti.

-Pos eso pregúntaselo a ella, no a mí.

-¿Y qué le viste tú a mamá, papá?

-¿No es obvio? Hace 15 años estaba para comérsela. Aún, en algunos sentidos.

-¿Por eso ahora la quieres menos, porque es menos linda que al principio?

-Hey, hey, yo no he dicho que la quiera menos. No seas superficial, chico.

-¿La quieres igual como al principio?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Soy preguntón.

-Y uno molesto –Mike volvió a estornudar- Mira, ya te estás afiebrando de nuevo. Espera, que tengo una manta por aquí –House buscó entre sus cosas una manta azul y se la puso encima- No te muevas, que te haré un té o lo que encuentre.

Mike asintió. House se fue a paso algo acelerado hasta la sala de diferencial y preparó un té, aún quedaba agua caliente de la mañana. Lo puso en una taza grande y buscó una pajilla. Caminó de regreso hacia él y se lo pasó, sentándose al frente.

-Ya, tómatelo y te sentirás mejor.

-¿No debería tomarme una pastilla o algo?

-Te la acabas de tomar, ¿Qué te crees, drogadicto o qué?

-Uy, no tienes que ser tan pesado –Bebió un sorbo y puso una mueca de disgusto- No le has echado azúcar.

-Es más sano así –Mike se negó a tomárselo y House se vio obligado a ir por azúcar, poniéndole dos cucharaditas en la taza- Ya, y te lo tomas sin reclamar.

-Vale –Comenzó a tomar, mirando al nefrólogo con ternura- ¿Sabes qué? Tenía razón, eres bueno a veces.

-Ya cállate.

-¿Aún quieres a mi mamá? –Mike sonrió.

-Claro que la quiero, tontín –House le desordenó el cabello, mirando hacia otro lado- No estaría con ella si no fuera así. Pero ya no preguntes tanto.

Mike asintió y se terminó el té. Justo en ese momento Cuddy entraba a la oficina, cansada, parecía haber corrido, suspirando aliviada al ver a su hijo bajo la mantita en el sillón de House, y a su marido al frente, mirándole también.

-Lo siento, fue una urgencia –Cuddy se acercó a Mike y se puso a su altura arrodillándose en el piso- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Mejor, papá me dio un té –Pero a pesar de eso, Mike tenía los ojos brillosos resultado de la fiebre que tenía.

-Yo aún no te veo muy bien, te iré a dejar a casa y Nona te cuidará, ¿Bien?

-Pero yo quiero estar aquí –Se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

-No, papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y no puede cuidarte –Cuddy miró a House y le sonrió- Gracias por hacerte cargo hasta ahora.

-Ni que fuera un favor –House se levantó y tomó en brazos a Mike- Ya estuvo amigo, ahora a casa a reposar.

-Pero papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Yo los llevo –House le dijo a Cuddy, con Mike en brazos- Tengo que hacer un asunto de todas maneras.

-¿Y de regreso?

-Date el día y lo cuidas, las cosas se ven bien en el hospital.

-Creo que sería buena idea.

Cuddy volvió a sonreír y juntos caminaron hasta el ascensor. En el camino se encontraron con Marianne, quien miró sorprendida a la familia aproximarse.

-Dr. House –Los interceptó- Tengo los exámenes que me pidió.

-Llama a los listos y discutan de eso, diles que voy de salida.

-¿Ése es su hijo? –Mike miró a la doctora y sonrió.

-Hola, soy Mike.

-Sí, lamentablemente –House fingió- Ya no la mires tanto, está muy vieja para ti.

-Es muy lindo.

-Gracias –Ahora Cuddy respondió, y concluida la breve conversación tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Marianne se quedó mirándolos desde la entrada de la sala. En situaciones como ésa era que recordaba que aquel fascinante doctor tenía familia con su jefa, su eterna rival en el trabajo, el origen sus infinitos NO para lograr sus objetivos.

Era raro, pero así hasta se veía normal. Eran una simple pareja, un matrimonio como cualquier otro, con un niño que cuidar. Él parecía más humano, ella menos obsesiva. Se veían tiernos, y eso le entristecía. No sería capaz de separar una familia así, por más curiosidad que aquel doctor le causase.

Ella era afortunada.

Auto de House

-Entonces, ¿Dónde te vas ahora? –Cuddy le preguntó, cuando ya habían llegado a casa.

-Es un secreto –House no dijo nada más, logrando que Cuddy arrugase el ceño- Oh, pero si no es nada malo.

-Como sea… ¿Volverás temprano?

-Sí, y no me hables como si fuese a un burdel, ya sabrás más tarde.

-No me gustan los secretos –Cuddy abrió su puerta y luego la de Mike- ¿Me ayudas a cargarlo hasta adentro? No quiero que se resfríe más.

-Ni que estuviera inválido –House también salió de su puesto y volvió a tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Pero cuando estuvieron ahí, Mike se quejó.

-Quiero ir a su habitación, la cama es más grande.

-Serás mimado, crío –House obedeció y le dejó en su propia habitación- Y encima nos pegarás todos los gérmenes. Si mañana amanezco resfriado, tu mamá no me cuidará como lo hace contigo ahora.

-Ya no seas llorón –Cuddy dijo, riendo y abrigando mejor a su hijo- ¿No tenías algo que hacer?

-¿Tan rápido te deshaces de mí? Qué linda.

-Gracias por traernos –Respondió finalmente Cuddy, ignorando a House.

El nefrólogo les echó una última mirada a su mujer y a Mike y salió.

Una vez a solas, Mike preguntó:

-Mamá, ¿Aún quieres a papá?

Cuddy le miró sorprendida.

Motel

Anthony le quitó con delicadeza la blusa del uniforme a Lis, besando sus labios con profundidad. En respuesta la chica le quitó la camisa y se subió encima, amarrando su cintura entre sus piernas y besándolo más intensamente aún.

-¿Sabes qué? Sacarte el uniforme me hace sentir más culpable aún.

-Idiota –Lis se largó a reír y desabrochó sus pantalones – A mí me parece hasta más sexy.

-Porque tú no eres el degenerado aquí –Anthony le bajó las bragas por debajo de la falda y palpó su sexo, sintiéndolo caliente- Oh, a la mierda…

La condujo hasta la cama de la habitación y se subió encima, colándose entre sus piernas produciendo fricción, apretando sus nalgas por debajo de la falda y besando su cuello al mismo tiempo.

Lis acariciaba su cabeza y presionaba su culo con uno de los pies, sonriendo y dejándose querer, suspirando al sentir las caricias del inglés.

Pero su teléfono celular interrumpió totalmente el momento.

-Apágalo –Anthony dijo, enojado.

-Espera, vuelvo enseguida –Lis se levantó, aún traía puesta la falda, y fue hasta el baño- ¿Diga?

-Lis, es Justin.

-¿Qué quieres? –Lis se irritó.

-No te enojes, que te tengo más mercancía.

-No estoy interesada…

-¿Segura? Porque es de la buena, yo mismo la he probado ya.

-No tengo dinero.

-No es necesario que me pagues, no con verdes me refiero.

-¿Qué clase de puta crees que soy?

-Una que sabe lo que quiere.

-Mira… te veo en tu casa y hablamos, ¿Vale? Voy en la noche.

-Te espero.

Lis cortó. Pensaba negarse, pero entonces recordó a Anthony con esas chicas en la fiesta, y comprendió que no valía la pena el sacrificio, no por él.

Al regresar, Anthony le esperaba desnudo, dispuesto a desnudarla a ella cuanto antes. Lis por supuesto que se dejó.

Noche, casa de los House

House entró a su habitación, lucía cansado. Cuddy miraba televisión, hace poco que había llevado a Mike a dormir, su temperatura había bajado.

El nefrólogo se quitó la chaqueta y luego los pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos y en camisa.

-¿Por qué tardaste? –Cuddy le preguntó, curiosa.

-Tenía "asuntos" que hacer.

-Y esos "asuntos" serían…

-¿Quieres saber?

-No te preguntaría si no.

-Resulta que tu hijo me da excelentes ideas. Hoy, por ejemplo, me preguntó algo increíblemente simple y lógico, que estaba obviando todo este tiempo –Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Cuddy le miró más curiosa aún.

-¿Y qué fue?

-Me preguntó si aún te quería –Cuddy sonrió, ruborizándose- ¿Te lo ha preguntado a ti también?

-No es muy original.

-¿Y qué dijiste?

-Tú ibas primero.

-Bueno, le dije que sí, que cómo no te iba a querer, que por algo estaba contigo.

-Claro –Rió, le pareció tierna su respuesta- Es lógico.

-Y entonces, comprendí que esta tontería de caer en la rutina, de la crisis de no sé qué año... Son un montón de mierdas sin sentido.

-Porque…

-Porque aún te quiero, obviamente.

-No entiendo.

-Que de un tiempo a esta parte, me pregunté qué me mantenía a tu lado.

-Eso es terrible de tu parte.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo entendí. Es porque aún te quiero, ¡Vaya, qué imbécil!

-Sí.

-Y por eso te traje esto –House sacó de su mochila un libro envuelto en una improvisada rosa de papel- Tuve que ir a Trenton a buscarlo, aquí no había.

-Esta novela de Agatha Christie, ¡Hace meses que la busco!

-Lo sé. Hice unas averiguaciones y la conseguí.

Cuddy sonrió. Abrió el libro y en la portada encontró una notita escrita por su esposo.

_Eso es porque aún te quiero. Lo que haré ahora, es porque creo que te quiero un poquitito más._

Cuddy no alcanzó a preguntar. Tenía sus labios pegados a los del nefrólogo, uno de los besos más dulces que se habían dado en meses.

Al separarse, los ojos de Cuddy brillaban y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué le respondiste tú a Mike? –House preguntó, intentando evitar su mirada o se sonrojaría como idiota.

-Le respondí que no había forma de que estuviera contigo si no te quisiese tanto como en un comienzo.

-Eso es bueno para ti.

-Pero creo que le mentí. No estaba consciente hasta ahora, claro.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que también te quiero un poquitito más.

Ambos se largaron a reír, se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso infinito, uno que esperaban hace mucho.

-¿Hacemos el amor? –Cuddy preguntó, sonriendo, mirándole con deseo.

-Eso estaría bien.

Cuddy se subió encima y luego de reír, un beso le siguió al otro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Perdón el retraso, pero ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado :D:D

Próx. capítulo: **Un lugar en mis sueños esta noche.**

Este capítulo es el más largo del fic hasta ahora, y tiene bastante de todo. El título no es de ninguna película Disney, es de la canción Better Together de Jack Johnson. Me pareció que no había ninguna metafora apropiada y decidí usar esa letra. **  
**


	13. Un lugar en mis sueños esta noche

Decidí publicarlo antes de irme a Inglaterra, que quizás me tarde cuando llegue allí.

El capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic, ojalá les guste.

**Una cosa! **para todas aquellas personas fanáticas aserrimas de la serie: solo les digo que si hay algo que deteste más que los haters de la serie, son aquellas personas locas y enfermizas que creen que House es todo en la vida. WTF ? a mí me encanta la serie, me encanta el huddy, ¡Pero no pierdo el norte! por favor vayan y traten su problema mental, porq lo detesto ;) todo el clubcito de locas en lo que se ha transformado cierto lado huddy realmente sucks.

Lo siento, es qe de verdad detesto a los fans enfermizos. Me producen un rechazo terrible. Sé que la mayoría no lo son y los adoro por eso (K) jiji pero a veces me toca leer cada comentario o review qe... uf, en fin.

**GRACIAS Y OJALÁ LES GUSTE PORQUE LO HICE CON MUCHO AMOR!  
**

* * *

**Un lugar en mis sueños esta noche**

Lis bajó a desayunar relativamente temprano por la mañana, luego del llamado de Nona. Ahí estaba toda la familia, Emma y Anthony incluidos, charlando sobre alguna trivialidad. La chica se fijó en que sus padres estaban particularmente cariñosos esta mañana, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Pero Emma sí lo notó, y claramente, se los hizo saber:

-Hubo un curioso ruido anoche, lo sentí desde mi habitación –House y Cuddy le miraron al instante- Eran golpecitos en la pared, en un primer momento se lo atribuí a mi imaginación, pero creo que cambiaré mi teoría.

-¿Qué podría ser? No lo sé, nosotros no sentimos nada –Cuddy intentaba no sonreír, pero la culpabilidad y la mirada acusadora de Emma eran más fuertes- Quizás lo has soñado, querida.

-Sí, bueno. Al menos alguien aquí está haciendo correcto uso de las habilidades que el caballero de arriba nos ha dado. Yo, en cambio, estoy a punto de usar esas habilidades conmigo misma, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

-Mami, ¿Están hablando de sexo? –Mike preguntó, comiéndose su cereal.

-No, y no escuches –Cuddy rió y le tapó los oídos- Creo que podríamos reservarnos esta conversación hasta más tarde, ¿No?

-Quizás no es un tema adecuado, pero estaría bueno que le dieran alguna charla, el chico probablemente tiene un montón de preguntas –Emma bebió un sorbo de café.

-Siempre fuimos muy abiertos con Lis y… bueno, ya ven, tanta información le ha soltado los pantalones un poco –House dijo con toda la intención de enojar a Lis, pero ésta no le prestó atención- Por decirlo de manera… sutil.

-Cambiando de tema –Cuddy miró a su esposo con reproche- Lis, ¿No piensas ponerte el uniforme? Ya viene hora de llevarte a la escuela.

-Es que no me siento demasiado bien, mamá –Lis estaba pálida- Creo que Mike me ha contagiado.

-Lo que faltaba, ¿Te tengo que arrullar y llevar al hospital también?

-No, papá. Me tomaré una pastilla para el resfriado y descansaré, listo.

-Si necesitas algo llámanos –Cuddy le dijo con dulzura, y se levantó de la mesa- Estoy atrasada, si me disculpan –Antes de salir besó tiernamente a House en los labios y se fue a paso rápido de la casa.

House sonrió y siguió tomando desayuno, pero Emma y Lis le miraban con intriga.

-Pensé que las cosas no iban demasiado bien –La inglesa comentó, sorprendida.

-No iban, pero mejoraron… MUCHO.

-Si van a comenzar a hablar de su vida sexual, me retiro –Lis advirtió, tomándose un zumo de naranja.

-Tranquila, que yo igual me tengo que ir –House dijo mirando su celular- Estos chicos que no pueden vivir sin mí.

-Greg –Anthony se levantó también- ¿Me podrías llevar al centro? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Vale, paso por ahí antes de ir a dejar a Mike. Vamos.

Anthony y Mike se levantaron y siguieron a House hasta su auto. Lis miró a Emma y luego de sonreírle, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la habitación. Emma se quedó pensativa un largo rato.

Habitación de Lis

High and dry – Radiohead, sonaba en el equipo musical de Lis. Ella se había acostado apenas había acabado de desayunar, se sentía muy resfriada y decaída. Últimamente siempre se sentía así, decaída, sin ánimo de nada, con cambios bruscos de humor. Estaba cansada de eso, en realidad estaba cansada de todo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Ayer, luego de su encuentro con Anthony se topó con Thomas en la calle. Siempre se lo encontraba, lo que le alegraba y le entristecía a la vez: le alegraba verlo, charlar aunque sea unos minutos con él, sentirse tan tranquila y bien a su lado, y agradecer la suerte que tenía de habérselo encontrado; por otro lado, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Le atraía, mucho, pero al parecer él sólo la veía como una chica drogadicta y linda con la que a veces se detenía a conversar. Odiaba eso.

Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, estuvo a acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería, a cualquier costo. Eso lo había heredado de House, claro, y de Cuddy también, al final los dos siempre se salen con la suya, cueste lo que cueste. Por eso había veces en que odiaba a Thomas, él era el único que no había cedido a sus encantos, y eso le torturaba. Se podía llamar obsesión, pero no era la palabra adecuada. La obsesión era algo malo, pero cuando estaba con Thomas, no había nada malo que pasase por su mente, sólo era alegría y paz.

Por otro lado estaba Anthony. "Su hermano" como siempre le llamaba. Su amigo, quizás el ejemplo que de alguna manera siguió. Su eterno chico, con el que había experimentado la mayoría de las cosas que de verdad importan en la vida. Al que le dio su virginidad apenas y a los 14 años, para luego seguir cada vez que tenían oportunidad. El único hombre que no aburría a Lis, con el que podría estar todos los días sin cansarse, así lo había demostrado con casi 4 años de "relación".

Pero cada vez que él llegaba, o más bien de que se iba, sus adicciones empeoraban más. Se sentía sola, frustrada, infeliz… eso se arreglaba con fiestas, con alcohol, con los porros, y claro, con su polvo blanco favorito: la cocaína. Pero cuando esas cosas no estaban es que recordaba cuan miserable era, cuan triste se sentía.

¿Era una excusa? Sabía que no debía serlo, pero así eran las cosas. Se obsesiona con algo y no descansa hasta conseguirlo, y ése ha sido su gran talón de Aquiles. Primero fue su madre y su obsesión por demostrarle que era la mejor. Luego vino Anthony y su, a ratos, dolorosa y dañina no-relación. Ahora… era de todo un poco, pero a la vez de nada. Sabía que la vida que desde hace ya un tiempo traía no era sana, y que debía parar, pero es que cada vez que lo intentaba había algo que se lo prohibía.

O era Anthony decepcionándola, esperando algo de él que jamás obtendría, o era su incapacidad para amar a alguien y ser correspondida, al final todos habían pasado a segundo plano para ella, y lo detestaba, pero también comprendía por qué había nacido así. Los dos, su padre y su madre, eran personas egoístas y obsesivas, cuyo ego alcanzaba niveles insospechados, al menos eso habían demostrado siempre en su matrimonio y lo evidente que eran ciertas cosas para ella.

No comprendía muchas cosas, lo que le frustraba también, y día como estos, son en los que detesta ser ella y desearía borrarse del mapa por un largo tiempo.

Ella también era increíblemente egoísta.

-¿Lis? –Llamaron a su puerta, era Emma.

-Estoy ocupada, Emma –Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, por lo que no quería que la inglesa la viera. Pero ésta, porfiada como solía ser, entró de todas maneras. Como sabía que no podía pelear con ella, se escondió bajo sus cobijas.

-No te oyes muy bien, ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? –Emma le sacó las cobijas a la fuerza y vio el rostro de la adolescente bañado en lágrimas- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno, pero quisiera acompañarte un rato, ¿Puedo?

-Supongo.

Emma se recostó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello en forma maternal, pero sin decir palabra. Al cabo de varios minutos fue Lis quien la miró y le susurró:

-Estoy en algunos problemas.

-Sorpréndeme.

-No le digas nada a mamá, no quiero preocuparla.

-No lo haré.

-Quizás… sí esté usando mucha coca –Por toda respuesta, Emma simplemente suspiró- Lo dejaré, de verdad, es sólo que aún no quiero…

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estoy cansada de mí misma –Bajó la mirada- Y estoy cansada del resto, a veces es un poco de paz lo que necesito. Nada más.

-¡Practica yoga, pero no te metas cosas por la nariz!

-Pensé que lo entenderías.

-Y lo hago, eso no significa que vaya a celebrártelo.

-¡Yo tampoco estoy orgullosa!

-Entonces déjalas.

-¿Y volver a sentirme una mierda? No.

-Claro, como ahora estás tan bien…

-Al menos hay un momento en donde me siento bien.

-No, ése es tu error. No te sientes bien, simplemente lo crees y te convences de eso como excusa para consumirla. Nadie se siente bien con drogas, NADIE, y si te quieres un poco, déjalas antes de que sea tarde.

-Quizás lo sea –Emma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada. Lis evitó mirarla directamente- He hecho cosas horribles Emma…

-¿Qué tan horribles?

-Ni siquiera recuerdo con cuántos hombres me he acostado –Rió con ironía, con amargura- Tengo 17 años y no recuerdo con cuántos hombres he tenido relaciones.

-No quiero que le pegues nada a mi sobrino.

-Uso condón, o ya estaría triple embarazada.

-Al menos.

-No pretendí hacerlo, al principio no permití que ésa fuese una opción. Pero luego… Dios, es que es tan fácil conseguirse algo tan caro, simplemente dejándoles que te toqueteen un rato –Lis comenzó a llorar otra vez- Y sé que hablo como una puta, lo sé. Pero siendo sincera, en ese minuto, no puedo tenerla tan cerca y no hacer nada por obtenerla.

-Lis…

-¿Cómo alguien me va a tomar enserio, si por un par de gramos abro las piernas? Es terrible.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-¡No! Sé que debo cambiar, pero eso depende de mí, de nadie más.

-Cariño, está claro que esto te está superando…

-Lo dejaré, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé, pronto.

-¿Pronto? ¿De verdad crees que eso me va a convencer?

-Ya, Emma, no me la cargues más. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-No lo hago para molestarte, es porque me preocupo por ti.

-Tengo demasiada gente que se preocupa por mí.

-Porque todos te queremos mucho.

-Quiero estar un rato sola.

-Lis, no podrás evitarme para siempre.

-Por favor, Emma.

Emma, sin insistir otra vez, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Estaba más preocupada de lo que Lis podía llegar a imaginar, pero no sabía cómo actuar.

Oficina de House

Cuddy entró a la oficina de su marido con unos expedientes, pero no encontró a nadie ahí. En la oficina de diagnóstico, todo su equipo perdía el tiempo haciendo cosas irrelevantes como puzles y sudokus, por lo que caminó hasta ahí y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Dónde está Greg?

-No lo hemos visto –Taub respondió, leyendo una revista.

-Yo sí –Abbott contestó, con un tono suave- Una mujer vino a verlo y se fue con ella.

-¿Qué mujer?

-No lo sé, nunca la había visto.

-¿Era rubia?

-Sí, y tenía un acento inglés.

-¿Mencionaron donde iban?

-No.

-Ya… gracias.

Cuddy salió a paso algo acelerado de ahí, con el ceño fruncido. Abbott miró al resto del equipo y preguntó:

-¿Habré dicho algo indebido?

-Solo debió tratarse de Emma Allen –Chase respondió, concentrado en el sudoku.

-Ese nombre me suena –Abbott lo pensó- ¿Quién es?

-Son los dueños de las petroleras, los Allen.

-¿Enserio? Vaya… con razón me sonaba, mis padres hacían negocios con ellos.

-Hacen negocios con la mitad de América –Foreman siguió- Ella es la tía del hijo de Cuddy.

-¿Cómo? Pensaba que era hijo de House…

-No, él es hijo de un ex novio de Cuddy, Jack Allen.

-Jack Allen… ¿Era el menor de los hermanos, verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero él falleció.

-Por eso es que House y Cuddy lo adoptaron. Un lío muy raro, mejor no te metas.

Pero había algo que no dejaba de molestar a Marianne, aunque no estaba segura de qué.

Azotea del hospital

-¡Será tonta! –House suspiró por enésima vez aquella tarde, mirando hacia el vacío afirmado de la baranda de la azotea- Lo sabía… debí haberla parado en cuanto comencé a sospechar.

-Ya, no sacas nada pensando en eso –Emma tenía una mirada muy triste- Lo mejor será hacer algo desde ahora.

-Espérate, que la castigaré por lo que le queda de vida.

-Sabes que ésa no es la solución.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, que la envíe a un psiquiátrico? Solo es una niña cometiendo una estupidez. No tiene justificación lo que hace.

-Ella lo sabe bastante bien.

-Si lo supiera dejaría de hacerlo.

-¡Es una adicta!

-Una mocosa de 17 años no es adicta a nada, sólo necesita demasiada atención.

-No le digas que te lo dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quizás yo sea en la única que confíe, si sabe que te lo conté, entonces se derrumbará. No podrá confiar en nadie.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces no puedo hacer nada tampoco.

-Obsérvala, analiza la situación y espera el momento indicado para actuar, tú sabes mejor que nadie como piensa un adicto.

-¿Y tú, lo sabes también? –House la miró y pudo notar cierto aire de culpabilidad- Es difícil ponerse tan bien en su situación cuando no has pasado por algo así.

-Exacto, como he estado en sus zapatos puedo decirte que necesita ayuda, cuanto antes.

-¿Cuál era la tuya?

-La misma que ella.

Ambos sintieron como la puerta de la azotea se abría y Cuddy aparecía por ahí. House le susurró a Emma al oído:

-Mantenla fuera de todo esto. No quiero que sepa nada –Cuddy se acercaba a paso lento.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo –Emma sonreía y hablaba en susurros también.

-Te dije que la quiero fuera de esto.

-Hola –Cuddy los miró y notó la tensión que había en el ambiente- ¿Por qué traen esas caras de funeral?

-Nada, no te preocupes –Emma le dijo, acariciando su hombro- Le contaba a House sobre mis planes.

-¿Y cuáles son esos? –Cuddy abrazó a House con dulzura.

-Hablé con mi marido recién, me dijo que faltaba algo de orden en casa. Regreso a Londres en unos días.

-Qué lástima, habíamos quedado de ir a NY el fin de semana.

-No te preocupes, que alcanzaremos a ir. Al menos es una buena excusa para escaparnos de aquí unos días.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los Allen vienen, todo el enjambre junto.

-No me jodas –Cuddy suspiró- Y yo que pensaba que iba a estar más tranquila.

-Luego de que vengan me regreso con ellos y me llevo a Anthony.

-Oh, Mike se pondrá muy triste.

-Ha dejado demasiado de lado la universidad.

-Lo entiendo.

House miró a Emma y le agradeció en silencio. Emma asintió.

Noche, casa de los House

Lis bajó al salón en busca de algo de comer, ya se le había pasado el resfriado y estaba muriendo de hambre. Escuchó una risotada y se asomó al comedor, encontrándose a Cuddy y Emma jugando a las cartas y tomando unas copas. Era viernes y ambas necesitaban relajarse un poco.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –La chica preguntó, acercándose a la mesa y haciéndole un pequeño cariño a su mamá.

-Emma… me faltaría vida para tener todas las anécdotas que ella tiene –Cuddy respondió, sonriendo, algo contenta por las copas que se había tomado- ¿Te quieres unir?

-Eh, no, no se preocupen, yo me regreso a la habitación ahora.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas –Emma dijo, riendo- Te enseñaré a preparar mi trago especial.

-¿Cuál?

-Caipiriña.

-Jamás había oído de él –Cuddy le pasó su propia copa para que probara- ¿Enserio?

-Claro –Lis bebió un sorbo, relamiéndose los labios por el exquisito gusto a limón y a algún trago que jamás había probado. La endocrina hizo que se sentara frente a ella- ¿Quieres uno?

-Te desconozco, mamá –La chica sonrió, notando lo relajada que estaba su madre.

-No tengo problema en que bebas, Lis –Se explicó, revolviendo el mazo de cartas- Mi problema es cuando regresas bebida hasta perder la consciencia. Pero conmigo estoy segura que te controlarás, ¿No? Yo creo que no podría calificarte de alcohólica aún.

-Claro que no –Rió, intercambiando una linda mirada con su progenitora- Entonces, ¿A qué están jugando?

-Carioca –Emma contestó, sirviendo caipiriña en tres copas- No me has preguntado de dónde conozco este trago, querida.

-Asumo que de algún país tropical por el limón y porque no es tequila.

-De Brasil, el trago que usé se llama Cachaça.

-¿Fuiste a Brasil?

-El verano pasado, prácticamente regalaban estas bebés –Indicó la botella de cachaça ya hasta la mitad- Así que me compré varias.

-¿Y usas un limón corriente? –Lis volvió a probar un sorbo del trago- Yo creo que no.

-No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero es uno más pequeño. También le agregué algo de azúcar.

-¿Nunca hemos ido a Brasil, verdad mamá?

-No, pero luego de probar esto definitivamente iremos –Cuddy repartió 12 cartas para cada una y puso el mazo en el centro- ¿Mike está durmiendo?

-Eso creo, ¿Y papá?

-Se quedó en el hospital.

-Lo que significa noche de chicas –Emma acotó, sonriendo- Por lo tanto, ¿Quién empieza?

-¿El juego? –Lis preguntó.

-No, tonta –La inglesa rió- A quejarse de los hombres, ¿Qué otra cosa sería? Puedo partir yo si quieren.

-Adelante –Cuddy sacó una carta del mazo y bebió un sorbo de su caipiriña.

-Luego de 30 años casados, el sexo es terriblemente aburrido –Lis abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendida por su declaración. Miró a Cuddy pero ésta no parecía sorprendida, por el contrario, asintió en señal de comprensión. Emma siguió- La última vez, que fue hace _bastante_ tiempo, tuve que fingir un orgasmo, ¡Fingirlo! Para mí, no hay cosa más deprimente que ésa.

-Entonces no lo finjas –La adolescente comentó, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de ambas- ¿QUÉ?

-No es tan sencillo querida –La inglesa contestó- A tu edad no hay necesidad de fingir nada, los orgasmos vienen prácticamente con solo pensarlo.

-Hey, no es _tan _así.

-Entonces dime la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo.

-Emma… -Lis se sonrojó- no te diré algo así.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –Cuddy preguntó, bebiendo de su copa- Yo también follaba a tu edad, ¿Sabes?

-Ayer.

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer tuve un orgasmo… dos, en realidad. Pero no consecutivos, digo, primero uno y luego de un break, vino el siguiente.

-Ése es exactamente mi punto –Emma continuó- Yo también tenía orgasmos cada 2x3 con mi marido. Pero ahora… ¡Es que no hay forma de llegar!

-Dile, quizás esté fallando en algo.

-No está fallando en nada, está siendo él… agota que sea él 30 años seguidos.

-Además, no puedes llegar y decirle eso a los hombres –Cuddy tomó la palabra- Acabas con su hombría, les haces inseguros y en el momento importante… sus nervios les traicionan y nosotras salimos perjudicadas.

-Es un ciclo vicioso.

-Exacto –La endocrina se terminó su copa- Se lo dije un par de veces a tu padre y dejó de hablarme por días.

-Mamaaaa! –Lis puso cara de asco, logrando que ambas mujeres se largaran a reír- Cómo es que aguantan, yo me muero.

-Hijaaaaaa! –Cuddy se burló, imitando su tono- A esta edad, el sexo no es tan importante.

-Siempre pensé que ésa era su principal motivación… Al menos los grititos de la pared me daban a entender eso.

-No exageres –Rió, viendo sus cartas- Y hace tiempo no hay grititos en ningún lado.

-Qué mentirosa, ayer… -Cuddy interrumpió a Lis.

-Sí… ayer estuvo bien. Pero no estuvo grandioso.

-¿Y qué se supone que es grandioso?

-Seguro tan bueno como lo que tuviste ayer –La endocrina sonrió, logrando que su hija se sonrojara- No quiero ser tu madre esta vez… por lo tanto no te preguntaré nada, sólo asumiré que estás tomando las precauciones que debes tomar.

-Lo estoy, mamá –Lis sonrió también, acariciando su mano- No te pienso convertir en abuela aún.

Madre e hija se miraron, sonrientes y felices. La conversación y el juego se extendieron por casi una hora, y cada vez se ponía mejor.

-¿Lo amas? –Ambas le preguntaron a Emma a la vez, después de que ésta les contara toda la situación con su marido.

-Detesto esas preguntas, me niego a responder –La inglesa miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada. Existían temas que lograban ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Si no lo amas, sólo dilo –Cuddy dijo, acomodándose mejor en su silla y con la cabeza ya bastante pesada por el alcohol.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque tú sabes que amas a House.

-¿Y tú no?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? –Lis insistió- No eres feliz con él, no quieres seguir a su lado…

-No sé –Emma interrumpió, hastiada, subiendo el tono de voz- No sé no-amarlo. No sé lo que es vivir sin él, no sé lo que será que de un día para el otro, él ya no esté.

-Quizás debas descubrirlo –Cuddy propuso, con una sonrisa comprensiva- Pídele un tiempo, no le mientas, dile lo que sientes.

-Cuando estás 30 años con una persona, no puedes simplemente pedirle un tiempo –Emma suspiró, dándole un gran trago a su copa- Siempre pensé que el universo había conspirado * para conocerlo y enamorarme de él, y que eso debía ser importante. Pero ahora pienso que quizás me equivoqué, y él no es el indicado.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?

-Dios, no.

-¿Cómo él no podría ser el indicado, si no amas a nadie más?

-Porque los grandes amores, no se sienten en la forma en que me siento yo –Justo al terminar la frase, la puerta principal se abrió y House entró por ahí- Lisa haría lo que sea con tal de que me regales a tu marido, enserio.

-¿Es una broma? Yo te pago para que te lo lleves –Las tres se largaron a reír, mientras House caminaba hacia ellas- ¿Qué tal el caso?

-Dejé al equipo analizando resultados –El nefrólogo se acercó y besó a la endocrina en la mejilla, ésta seguía con su mirada puesta sobre la inglesa- ¿Qué hacen?

-Noche de chicas –Emma respondió, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado- Así que no estás invitado.

-Qué simpática –Ironizó, dándole una probada a la copa de Cuddy- ¿Caipiriña?

-Especialmente desde Brasil –Cuddy dijo, riéndose torpemente- Será mejor que te vayas, no querrás escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Esto es raro –House miró a Lis y luego a Cuddy- Lisa "contentita" antes que Lis, seguro y nos cae un avión.

-Muy gracioso –La adolescente respondió, rodando los ojos- Vete a dormir, estamos ocupadas.

-Oh vamos, me vine por ti –El nefrólogo le hizo un puchero a su mujer- Seguro que ya han bebido y chismoseado lo suficiente.

-Iré en un rato, te lo prometo –La endocrina le dio un último beso en los labios y volvió a poner su vista sobre las cartas.

House se fue a su habitación, murmurando alguna palabrota. Cuddy simplemente sonrió.

-Realmente le amas, ¿Verdad, mamá?

-Supongo que sí, no estaría con él de lo contrario.

-Luego del tercer divorcio, no pensé que lo lograrían –Emma ahora comentó, haciendo que Lis se sorprendiera.

-¿Hubo un tercero?

-¿Jamás le contaste, Lisa?

-No –Cuddy miró a Lis, quien seguía teniendo cara de interrogación- Tuve un affaire con tu padre cuando terminé con Jack.

-Pero ustedes volvieron prácticamente un año después.

-Porque no duró mucho, unas semanas. Luego vino el accidente y muerte de Jack, con tu papá nos peleamos por Mike y…

-¿Por Mike? ¿Papá no quería que lo adoptaras?

-Y es comprensible, no lo juzgué nunca por pedirme lo contrario.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué volvieron?

-Porque un día, descubrió que comenzaba a querer a tu hermano y que me seguía amando demasiado a ti y a mí.

-Y volvió a tu lado.

-De donde jamás debió irse.

Lis sonrió, notando como las mejillas de su madre enrojecían levemente.

5 años atrás

-Te noto feliz.

Cuddy miró a House en la entrada de la habitación de Mike mientras ella mudaba al pequeño.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? –Preguntó él.

-Claro –Ella respondió con naturalidad, haciéndole mimos al bebé- En unos pocos meses, me darán la custodia total y absoluta de Mike. Me lo confirmó el abogado en la mañana.

-Me alegro por ti –Sonrió.

-¿Enserio te alegras? –También sonrió, enarcando su ceja.

-Sí, es un chico bastante genial, a decir verdad. Lo juzgué mal.

Cuddy asintió y con el bebé en brazos se acercó a él. House no dejaba de sonreír como tonto.

-¡House! –Mike exclamó, sonriendo y estirando los brazos para que el nefrólogo lo tomara.

-Mike, House no puede…

-Sí puedo, pásamelo –Cuddy se sorprendió y le entregó al bebé, despacio- Oye, si no contagias ni nada.

-Le caes bien –Dijo, sin acortar la distancia entre los dos- Siempre me señala tu foto y pregunta "¿Lis, papá?"

-Él también me cae bien –Ahora la miró a los ojos como hipnotizado, sonriendo con timidez- Le has criado bien.

-Gracias –Ella también lo miraba, acercándose más y apoyando sus manos en su pecho- Cuando lo conozcas mejor, lo adorarás, lo sé.

-Eso creo –Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración, casi escuchar los latidos eufóricos en el corazón del otro. House cerró sus ojos y sintió como Cuddy posaba sus labios en los suyos al instante, desesperada- Serás bruja…

Cuddy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó más intensamente, perdiendo el aliento. Mike observaba todo desde los brazos del nefrólogo, con curiosidad.

-No deberíamos… -House susurró, sin abrir los ojos y sin separarse de ella.

-No –Dijo Cuddy, pero siguió devorando sus labios como si la vida se le fuese en eso- No deberíamos…

Mike tocó ambas mejillas con sus manos y estos se separaron, notando que seguían frente al pequeño. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Debería irme, quedé de recoger a Lis a las 6.

-Ehh… sí, se te hará tarde.

Pero Cuddy no pudo resistir. Tomó al bebé en brazos y lo dejó en la cuna corral, abalanzándose a su marido mientras él le correspondía de la misma forma.

Después de veinte minutos, los dos reían a carcajadas en el piso de la habitación:

-Lis debe estar esperándome –House le susurró, desnudo y con la endocrina encima desnuda también.

-Puede esperar un poco más –Cuddy se acurrucó a su torso y jugó con sus pies- No te vayas aún.

-Me quedaría siempre, créeme.

-Quédate, entonces.

Se miraron, más serios esta vez. En vez de esperar una respuesta, la endocrina besó su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

-Yo te esperaré hasta el día en que te des cuenta que me necesitas tanto como yo. No tengo prisa, puedo esperarte siempre. No planeo entregarle mi vida a nadie más, nunca.

-Yo te necesito incluso más.

-Entonces quédate, para siempre.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Eso quiero. Ahora, mañana, lo querré cada día de mi vida.

-Te amo.

-Yo también. Mucho.

Ahora

-¿Mamá? –Lis sacó a Cuddy de la nube- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Cuddy sonrió y acarició con ternura a su hija- ¿En qué íbamos?

-En… -Emma iba a responder, pero su celular sonó. Miró el visor y sus ojos se nublaron- ¿Me dan un momento?

-Seguro.

Emma se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a hablar en susurros, lo que madre e hija supusieron que era con el esposo.

Cuddy se volvió a llenar la copa mientras Lis revolvía el mazo de cartas.

-Así que –La endocrina comenzó a decir, arrastrando las palabras- ¿Dos orgasmos?

-Ay, mamá.

-Solo pregunto, es mera curiosidad.

-Es un chico que frecuento, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No me acostaría con él de lo contrario –Lis se sintió culpable y mentirosa al decirlo, pero su madre estaba lo suficiente ebria como para no notarlo. Ella simplemente sonrió- Me gusta mucho.

-Me alegra escuchar que alguien logra interesarte, es un gran mérito.

-Sí… hey, mamá.

-¿Sí?

-¿Siempre supiste que mi papá sería el hombre de tu vida?

-Claro que no, siempre lo dejé como mi última alternativa.

-¿Quisiste a alguien más, además de él?

-Sí, antes de conocer a tu papá. A un novio de infancia.

-¿Lo querías?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Y por qué dejaste de quererlo?

-Porque conocí a tu papá.

-¿Cuándo supiste que papá era el indicado?

-No estoy segura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Quiero saber si alguna vez te sentiste confundida.

-¿Te sientes confundida ahora?

-Quizás, no sé.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sé que nunca quieres mis consejos, pero sería lindo, ¿Sabes? Actuar como madre-hija de vez en cuando.

-Creo que me gustan dos chicos, pero no lo hacen de la misma manera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Uno es alguien con el que… he tenido algo hace mucho tiempo. No sé mamá, mi amor de infancia o qué se yo. Siempre pensé que él era el indicado, pero…

-Apareció alguien más.

-Que ni siquiera le gusto, con suerte debe saber que existo. Pero al contrario de lo que debería, él no me hace sentir infeliz, me hace sonreír y reír de todo… cosas buenas, que quizás con el otro chico no siento.

-¿Qué sientes por el otro chico?

-A veces siento que soy infeliz, con y sin él, lo que es increíblemente frustrante, no sabes cómo.

-Créeme, lo sé –Cuddy sonrió tontamente y acarició su cabello, pensando en House- Pero te diré un secreto que aprendí no hace muchos años, mi amor.

-Dime.

-La felicidad es amor, querida –Otra vez volvió a sonreír, apretando su mano y mirando hacia su habitación- Y cuando sientes el gozo más absoluto con una persona, no importa quién sea, es porque hay amor.

-Pero…

-Estamos en este mundo para ser felices y para amar. Tu madre te está recomendando que escojas por las dos, que no necesites elegir una.

-Quizás sí.

-Solo piénsalo.

Cuddy se levantó de la silla tambaleándose y perdiendo el equilibrio, siendo ayudada por Lis. La chica miró a su madre y vio sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tu papá me está esperando.

-Pensé que íbamos a terminar la partida.

-Yo también, pero Emma no parece terminar pronto y quiero mimarlo un poco o se enojará.

-Te ves… enamorada, iug.

-Claro que lo estoy –Caminó a paso lento, usando sus brazos como equilibrio- Ojalá algún día ames tanto como yo amo a tu papá ahora, mi vida.

-Sí, ojalá…

Cuddy entró a su habitación y Lis se sentó en la mesa de nuevo, sacando su celular y buscando un número ahí.

Habitación matrimonial

House vio a su esposa entrar torpemente y sonrió, riendo en su interior. Pero no alcanzó a hacer ningún comentario, porque la endocrina hizo un gesto para que se callara y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, mientras decía:

-No quiero ningún comentario Gregory, porque seguramente dirás algo estúpido y lo arruinarás todo, y estoy demasiado cachonda como para permitir que me lo cagues, ¿Vale?

-Pero… -House estaba en shock.

-Quítate el pantalón o lo haré yo, pero lo romperé –Cuddy siguió con su falda, quedando en pura ropa interior- Es enserio…

House no esperó más. Se quitó el cinturón y se bajó el pantalón con torpeza mientras la endocrina se subía encima y le arrancaba todos los botones de la camisa, besándolo salvajemente. El nefrólogo le quitó la braga e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su sexo, sintiendo un gemido fuerte en su oído y la intimidad de su mujer humedecida como nunca.

-Dios, sí estás muy cachonda.

-Sí… -Lo besó en el cuello mientras él metía tres dedos y masajeaba en el interior, logrando suaves gemidos y leves rasguños en su espalda- Tu hija tuvo dos orgasmos ayer… quiero tres.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

Cuddy sacó su miembro del calzoncillo y lo presionó subiendo y bajando sus manos. Los ojos de House casi saltaron de su rostro.

-¿Pareciera que te estoy jodiendo, mi amor?

-No.

La endocrina, aún con el miembro duro de su marido en sus manos, se posicionó sobre él y lo introdujo en su interior de un solo golpe, gimiendo de dolor y placer. Sus ojos brillaron y su mirada irradiaba pasión, deseo. House le sacó el sostén y besó sus pechos mientras ella movía su pelvis lentamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y dejando escapar pequeños suspiros.

Luego de unos minutos así fue él quien tomó su trasero con sus manos y comenzó a acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos, apretando sus nalgas y lamiendo su vientre. Al cabo de cinco minutos ella tenía su primer orgasmo y él luchaba por no acabar también, deseoso de seguir y conociéndola demasiado como para saber que ella quería lo mismo.

El nefrólogo aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de Cuddy para cambiar de posición y comenzar a penetrarla él arriba, tomando el control. Pero mientras la embestía, sintió unos exquisitos deseos de besarla en la boca y así lo hizo, sintiéndose feliz por ser él el único con aquel derecho, de tenerla y poseerla cada vez que quisiera, de abrazarla y besarla cuando se le partiera la gana.

Cuddy también pensó lo mismo, porque antes que él separa sus labios para seguir su labor, agarró su cabello y lo volvió a besar, saboreando su lengua como si se tratase de un chocolate y ella era la afortunada en comérselo. Era un beso tras otro, amor y pasión, deseo y necesidad. Tanto se amaban que no podían separarse, se desesperaban por sentir al otro tan cerca que no fueran dos cuerpos sino uno.

Tomó una de sus manos y con la otra tomó el catre de la cama, comenzando a embestir rápidamente mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda y gemía sin pudor. Entonces él tomó unas de sus piernas y la pasó sobre su hombro, penetrándola más profundamente, sintiéndola temblar. En esa posición, bastaron unas últimas llegadas para verla acabar por segunda vez, con un grito que pareciese ser el de décimo orgasmo de la noche, ahogada en un placer que, quizás, hace años no sentía con tanta fuerza.

Ver sus ojos irse a blanco y su sonrisa formarse involuntariamente le hizo acabar a él también, irguiendo su espalda y susurrando su nombre justo antes de desplomarse encima, con una sonrisa idiota también.

Cuddy lo miró y lo besó con dulzura en los labios, diciéndole suavemente:

-Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte todo lo que te amo.

-No te canses.

-18 años juntos… y aún no me canso, ni siquiera lo dudo, ¿Tú sí?

-Claro que no.

-Si alguna vez sientes dudas… dímelo. Y te volveré a hacer el amor todas las veces que sea necesaria con tal de que lo recuerdes.

-Te cobraré la palabra.

Ambos sonrieron y ella lo abrazó, besando su cuello y acurrucándose ahí.

-Nunca te canses de ser mi esposo, cariño. Nunca lo hagas, por favor.

-Nunca, JAMÁS lo haré.

Lisa asintió y lo volvió a besar, antes de caer rendida en la almohada y dormirse profundamente. House se volvió a su lugar y desde ahí, tomó de su mano y también se durmió.

Quizás en el fondo, los dos presentían que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas, algo que más temprano que tarde les haría dudar de ellos y de todo. Pero al menos esa noche, no había espacio para nada más que su amor.

18 años y seguían amándose tanto como en un principio.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **El sol acabó contigo, pajarito.  
**


	14. El sol acabó contigo, pajarito

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste :)

Y lo siento por el error! jajajajajaa tanto fic me confunde :')

* * *

**El sol acabó contigo, pajarito**

Eran cerca de las 5 a.m.

Thomas Burton caminaba de regreso a casa, luego de acabar la fiesta de un chico de su universidad. Estaba sobrio porque no solía beber más de dos cervezas, e iba solo, porque tampoco acostumbraba llevar a cualquier chica a su departamento. O eso decía, hasta encontrarla ahí.

Lis estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, con la mirada totalmente perdida y sin real consciencia de donde estaba. Por eso tardó en reconocerlo cuando él le habló e intentó levantarla.

-Lis… hey, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Déjame llevarte a casa, te puede pasar algo si sigues aquí.

-No importa, déjame aquí –Lis se sintió totalmente avergonzada de que hubiese sido _él_ quien la encontrara así- Thomas, por favor… déjame aquí. No quiero ir a mi casa.

-Entonces te vienes a mi apartamento, pero no te dejaré aquí.

De haberse tratado de otro chico, Lis hubiese asumido otras intenciones a esa invitación. Pero no, Thomas era incapaz de sacar ventaja de su estado, ya se lo había demostrado demasiadas veces. Esto mismo le creó un pánico terrible. Odiaba enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones y no tener idea de qué puta manera reaccionar.

Pero como tampoco estaba en posición de negarse, dejó que él la guiara por la verada hasta que al cabo de 15 minutos llegaron. Era un departamento pequeño, pero que enamoró a Lis. Tenía colores extraños, muebles ordenados de manera particular, un montón de pinturas y dibujos en la pared. Era un artista.

-Quédate aquí, te prepararé un café.

Lis no se movió. Estaba más preocupada de analizar los dibujos que colgaban en la pared. Thomas volvió a los pocos minutos con un tazón de café cargado.

-Creo que es el departamento más lindo que he conocido –Ella le dijo, sonriendo, pero notando que Thomas se fijaba demasiado en sus ojos y en su nariz, enrojecidos- Serás un gran arquitecto.

-Gracias.

Lis se enojó por su frialdad.

-De haber sabido que me mirarías así, no te hubiese permitido que me trajeras.

-Es inevitable.

-¿Mirarme como bicho raro?

-No, no eres un bicho raro, todo lo contrario. Eres igual a todos, haciendo cosas estúpidas sin medir las consecuencias.

-Genial, un sermón. Como si no tuviera los suficientes en casa.

-Pensé que habías dejado los malos hábitos, ¿Qué te hizo volver?

-Nada.

-Dime.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Me preocupas.

-No deberías preocuparte así por una extraña.

-No eres una extraña.

Thomas la miró intensamente, logrando que Lis derramara algo de café en su ropa. Odiaba ponerse así de nerviosa cada vez que hablaba con él.

-Estaba triste, más de lo usual. Por eso, nada más que por eso.

-¿Por qué estabas triste?

-Porque… -Dudó, pero sintió que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y no podía ocurrírsele nadie mejor que él- Porque Anthony regresó a Londres.

-¿Anthony es esa especie de _hermano_?

-Sí, ese.

-Pensaba que no tenían una relación seria.

-No la tenemos.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Estoy acostumbrada, todos los años es igual. Pero cuando volví a mi habitación… la encontré tan increíblemente grande, y yo tan pequeña.

-¿De dónde conseguiste la coca?

-No lo quieres saber, créeme.

-Te acostaste con alguien para conseguirla –No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, a lo que Lis no se pudo defender- En el árbol que te encontré…

-Sí, ahí me follé a alguien para conseguir cocaína media hora antes que llegaras… ¿Feliz de escucharlo?

Pero a los pocos minutos, Lis comenzó a llorar. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada de sí misma, como nunca antes. Thomas lo comprendía perfectamente, porque lejos de pedirle que no llorara y decirle palabras de consuelo, la abrazó tan estrechamente que su llanto aumentó.

-Lis… debes parar. Se te está saliendo de las manos.

-No, puedo manejarlo.

-¡No, no puedes! Mírate Lis, ¡Eres tan linda! Eres la chica más linda que he conocido en mi vida. Y no solo linda, también la más inteligente, y divertida e interesante.

-Cállate, solo lo dices para…

-No, sabes que es verdad. Eres preciosa, y ahora luces horrible. Y no me refiero al físico, me refiero a tu alma. Te ves tan dañada Lis, como si la vida te hubiese barrido en el piso. Te ves tan indefensa, insegura… destruida. Eres preciosa, y estás destruida.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Sí puedes. Yo te ayudaré.

Lis sonrió, mirando los ojos del chico y perdiéndose ahí, como si con su mirada sus problemas se acabaran. Lo abrazó otra vez, quedándose dormida mientras él acariciaba su cabeza y besaba con dulzura su mejilla.

Casa de los House, mediodía

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

La voz de Cuddy era temblorosa. Ella y House estaban en el comedor desde hace horas, esperando a Lis. La endocrina estaba en bata de levantar, bebiendo quizás su décimo café y con los ojos cansados, llorosos y enrojecidos. Él por otro lado, permanecía en una relativa calma, sin decir algún comentario, aunque por dentro un montón de pensamientos le atormentasen.

-No hagas nada… no aún.

-Greg, debería haber regresado hace horas, ¡Son casi las 1 de la tarde!

-Probablemente estaba demasiado ebria y se quedó con una amiga.

-Se suponía que esto había parado –Apoyó los codos en la mesa y suspiró, escondiendo su rostro con las manos- Ya no sé qué hacer, cielo. ¡He tratado todo!

-Esto hace mucho que dejó de ser tu culpa.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Cuddy otra vez se rindió a las lágrimas. Su pecho le apretaba y su imaginación le atormentaba, al ver a Lis en la peor de las circunstancias. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho cuando sintieron el timbre sonar, y por la puerta entró la chica acompañada de un muchacho que no había visto antes, o al menos no lo recordaba.

Se levantó y prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, olvidando que estaba en bata y un desconocido la miraba. Se le olvidó todo, salvo Lis.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Me quedé a dormir con Thomas.

-¿Y es tan difícil llamar y avisarnos?

-Lo siento… lo olvidé –Trató de no sonar desafiante, porque estaba absolutamente consciente de su error. Vio a su madre y notó sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- Debí avisarte, de verdad, perdón.

Cuddy tuvo que contener toda la rabia que tenía adentro. Lis tenía una actitud totalmente distinta a la que siempre tiene en circunstancias como esta. Miró al joven detrás de ella: guapo, seguramente universitario, bien vestido y sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad.

-Gracias por traerla, ¿Señor…?

-Thomas Burton.

-Thomas, gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Te invitaría a comer con nosotros, pero me gustaría tener una conversación con ella.

-Descuide, yo solo vine para asegurarme que llegara bien –Sonrió y le hizo una pequeña caricia a Lis, que seguía como ausente de la conversación- Cuídate Lis. Adiós Sra. House, Sr. House.

Thomas se fue, quedando un silencio sepulcral en el salón. Cuddy miró una última vez a Lis y le dijo:

-Báñate, despeja esa cabeza. No comerás con nosotros hoy, luces terrible y no quiero que Mike te vea así, Nona te llevará el almuerzo a la habitación.

-Mamá…

-Lis, estoy haciendo todo lo puedo para no abofetearte en estos precisos momentos, por favor, no me discutas. En la tarde conversaremos.

Lis no dijo nada más, asintió y subió al segundo piso. House solo la observó con atención.

Habitación de Lis

Cuatro horas después, la habitación de Lis vivía un encierro total. Había cerrado con llave la puerta, las ventanas y las cortinas. Solo la pared principal era alumbrada por una lámpara de velador. La chica tenía sus manos cubiertas de pintura, como así también el cabello y la cara; mientras que en la pared, un nuevo dibujo se secaba, aún con la pintura fresca.

Se trataba de un pajarito que caía muerto luego de tocar el sol, y era rodeado por un champaña saliendo de su botella. Los ojos de Lis estaban rojos, al igual que su nariz. La música estaba fuerte.

Sonaba Champagne Supernova de Oasis.

En una pequeña mesita pequeña, yacían vacías varias botellas individuales de cerveza, una botella de vodka a medio llenar y un montón de colillas de cigarro.

Subió al segundo piso de su habitación y de un montón de porquerías sacó un tuco de fotografías recién reveladas. En ellas estaba Emma, Anthony, Mike, Thomas…

Thomas.

Se quedó mirando su fotografía largo rato, como tonta. Recordó sus palabras la noche anterior. Lo estaba defraudando, lo sabía. Pero entonces tomó la fotografía de Anthony, y una sensación terrible de amargura invadió su cuerpo.

Thomas, el que jamás ha podido tener, el que apenas es un amigo, pero que se preocupa por ella, la protege… le entrega algo mucho más allá de lo físico, de lo sexual, de lo carnal.

Anthony, el que le entrega todo y más de lo que pide, pero a la vez no le da nada. Cuatro años, y no tiene nada de él, nada más allá de besos y su cuerpo. Él no la llevó a la coca, pero tampoco se lo impidió. Él era como ella, eran tal para cual, dos egoístas, dos seres demasiado preocupados de sí mismos como para notar que alguien más existe.

Jamás ha besado a Thomas, y ha Anthony lo ha sentido tantas veces… ¿Qué deseaba más? Tener al chico imposible, al que a pesar de todo la ve como una amiga; o al chico de sus sueños, con el que ha follado sin cansancio por cuatro años, quien la convirtió en mujer y mucho más.

¿Qué importaba qué quería más? Ninguno estaba ahí, los dos estaban lejos. En realidad, todos estaban lejos. Su mismo cuerpo estaba lejos, demasiado.

Se sintió sofocada. Terriblemente sofocada. Tomó una mochila pequeña, puso en ella la botella de vodka, su cámara fotográfica, los cigarros que le quedaban, dinero, ropa interior y saltó por su balcón, sin importar nada. Absolutamente nada.

Noche, habitación de Lis.

-¿Lis? –Cuddy llamaba desde afuera, tocando la puerta con suavidad, pero preocupada- Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? Escúchame, quiero conversar contigo, no quiero regañarte, ¿Vale? Lis…

Mike miraba desde su habitación, tratando de ocultarse. Pero Cuddy lo vio.

-¡Mike! Ven, ahora.

-¿Qué? –El pequeño se acercó.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermana? No quiere abrir y estoy preocupada.

-No, no he hablado con ella desde que llegó.

-Llámala, quizás a ti te haga caso.

Mike miró a su madre atemorizado, y tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Hermana…hermana, mamá quiere hablar contigo. Lis… no contesta, mami.

-¡Lis, sal ya de la habitación!

-Quizás se quedó dormida, mami.

-Lis tiene sueño ligero, ya debió escucharme, ¡Lisa House!

House llegó subiendo las escaleras, ignorante de la situación. Sintió el griterío de Cuddy y Mike y se acercó a ellos, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lis… no abre la puerta, ni siquiera contesta.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ha estado todo el día aquí, joder, ¡Lisa Viviana House abre la puerta!

-¿No tienes una copia de la llave? –House de pronto sintió un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Crees que si la tuviera estaría aquí?

-Mike, ve y ábrenos la puerta por dentro.

-¿Cómo? –Mike preguntó.

-Tú siempre te colas a la habitación de Lis, ya lo sé. Hazlo ahora.

-Pero…

-¡MIKE!

Mike, asustado por el tono de su padrastro, corrió hacia su habitación. Cuddy miró a House con la ceja enarcada:

-No tenías que gritarle Greg.

-Lisa, créeme, esto es bastante más importante que a tu muñeco no le hablen en tono elevado.

-¿Por qué? –Cuddy se puso frente a él, obligándolo a mirarla- ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?

-No da tiempo de explicarlo… ¡MIKE!

-Greg, dará todo el tiempo necesario. Necesito saber qué ocurre con mi hija.

Justo a tiempo. Mike entró por la puerta de Lis, luciendo bastante descompuesto. Cuddy prendió la luz y no tardó en saber por qué: la habitación estaba impregnada en olor a marihuana y tabaco, agregándole también el olor a pintura fresca proveniente de las pinturas de Lis.

Cuddy, que jamás había vivido algo similar con su hija, tardó en reaccionar. House sí lo hizo:

-Mike, vuelve a tu habitación y usa cualquier medio para localizarte con Lis. AHORA.

-Sí, papá.

Mike no protestó, hasta él a su corta edad sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

Cuddy comenzó a ver los porros en el suelo, las botellas de alcohol, las pinturas en la pared… todo era distorsión. La nueva pintura era un pájaro gigante cayendo muerto luego de tocar el sol. Usó demasiado rojo para ser normal en ella. También, alado del pájaro, había una reina de corazones rojos destruyendo un castillo de naipes con su mano.

-Qué demonios es esto…

-Lisa, no es tiempo de explicártelo, creo que tenemos que ir a buscar a Lis.

Cuddy, ignorándolo, bajó la escalera que conducía a su segunda habitación, y sin pensárselo mucho subió, dispuesta a casi todo. Pero lo que encontró ahí fue demasiado.

Todas las fotos artísticas de Lis estaban en el suelo, reemplazadas por unas nuevas que jamás había visto: ella besándose con una decena de hombres distintos, ella desnuda, ella ebria, ella drogada… luego eran todas sus calificaciones, todas sus +A pegadas en desorden, casi con odio. Pero se sorprendió cuando la vio a ella en muchas fotografías besándose con Anthony Allen.

House subió también, pasando por la misma sorpresa. Cuddy, sin decir nada, comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de esa habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –House preguntó, comenzando a ponerse nervioso de su actitud.

-Cállate.

-¡Lisa!

-POR FAVOR CÁLLATE.

-¡Qué…!

Cuddy sacó desde la cámara fotográfica de Lis una bolsita plástica con polvo blanco en su interior, quedando por un momento sin aliento. House no sabía qué decir.

-Lisa…

-Está metida en drogas –Fue una afirmación. Cuddy estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para hacerlo.

-Escúchame…

-Es adicta a la cocaína y JAMÁS tuviste la decencia de decírmelo.

-¡No lo sé hace mucho, vale, y las cosas no son…!

-¡MI HIJA ES ADICTA A LA COCAÍNA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!

-¡Lisa!

-¿Dónde está, lo sabes?

-¡NO, eso es lo que te estoy tratando de decir, QUE NO LO SÉ Y QUE HAY QUE IR POR ELLA!

Cuddy corrió hacia la habitación de Mike, en donde el pequeño hablaba por celular con alguien. La endocrina estaba fuera de control:

-Mike, hijo, ¿Localizaste el paradero de tu hermana?

-No, pero…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

-No estoy seguro…

-Mike, necesito que me contestes con certezas, ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DEL PARADERO DE TU HERMANA?

-No, mami, no, pero…

-Te dejaremos solo un momento, ¿Vale? Con tu papá iremos a buscarla. No hagas nada, no bajes, no hables con nadie…

-Mami, mami, ¡Escúchame!

-Vamos saliendo, llámanos ante cualquiera emergencia…

-¡MAMÁ! –El grito de Mike fue tan grande que Cuddy paró en seco y lo miró- ¿VES? ¡Ésa es la razón por la que Lis no te habla, porque tú nunca la escuchas, TU NUNCA ESCUCHAS MAMÁ, escúchame, por un momento, escúchame que hay algo que debo decirte!

Cuddy se largó a llorar en presencia de su hijo, liberando al fin el verdadero shock de lo que significaba todo. Mike, aunque se sintió destrozado al verla así, mantuvo su postura y con voz firme le dijo:

-Sea donde sea que esté Lis, jamás la encontrarás buscándola. Hay una lista de números debajo de su escritorio, llama a un tío llamado Justin. Llámalo, y no le digas quién eres, dile que has oído que vende de _la__buena_y que quieres contactarlo. Si te pregunta quién eres, dile que te lo recomendó Lisa House y ya. Dile que debe ser de inmediato, y que estás dispuesta a pagar. Hazlo ahora mamá, él te llevará donde Lis, estoy seguro. Mi hermana siempre habla de lo mismo, siempre habla con él y le dice lo que te dije. Dile, confía en mí.

Cuddy lo hizo.

Casa de Justin

-Ohhh, sí, sí…vamos… más… más…

Justin gemía mientras Lis se lo chupaba, desnuda y completamente ebria e ida. Justin acabó y comenzó a esparcir su semen en su cara, y Lis no se quejó. Estaba tan ausente que no era capaz de nada.

Su celular sonó, y como Lis era un bulto en vida, la dejó en la cama y fue a contestar, aún desnudo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Justin?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Habla… -Cuddy se sintió una idiota, no sabía cómo tratar con este tipo de situaciones. House le miró con cara de "no la cagues"- Da igual. Necesito unos gramos, una conocida me recomendó.

-¿Qué? No sé de lo que me hablas.

-Mira tengo pasta, y te va a gustar –Cuddy quería morirse- Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y es el único número que tengo. Tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Qué conocida te recomendó?

-Lis House.

Una parte de ella, una gran parte de ella, rogó porque todo aquello fuera mentira. Pero lamentablemente, no lo era.

-¿A qué hora puedes recogerla? –Justin respondió luego de meditarlo un instante.

-Ahora mismo.

-Encontrémonos afuera del café Eclipse en media hora.

Cuddy no respondió nada y luego de unos segundos de silencio, cortó.

Justin al otro lado también lo hizo, sintiendo un mal presentimiento de todo. Volvió junto a Lis, que inconsciente no se había movido ni un centímetro. El chico la movió intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Hey, Lis, despierta!

-Ajam…

-Lis, Lis, ¿Quién le diste mi número?

-Mmm…ajam….

-Puta drogadicta.

Justin se vistió y dejándola ahí, emprendió rumbo.

Calle

Cuddy esperaba dentro de su auto en el lugar que el chico le había dicho. Usaba lentes oscuros y algo para cubrir su cabeza, evitando que algo la delatase como la madre de Lis. House estaba atrás, oculto, en caso de cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de lo conversado, él llegó. Justin. Cuddy apenas y abrió la ventana, sacando de su cartera una buena suma de billetes verdes.

-¿Lo trajiste? –Ella preguntó, notando que él miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Cuánto me trajiste tú? –El chico obviamente preguntó, experto en el asunto.

-Cuéntalo si quieres –Cuddy le entregó el dinero, lo que menos le importaba era la famosa compra.

-Está bien –Justin no necesitó contarlo para saber que era una buena suma- Toma.

Justin le pasó una pequeña historieta, y en su interior una bolsita con cocaína. Cuddy lo miró con repudio, sentimiento que afortunadamente sus gafas ocultaban muy bien.

-¿Cómo conoces a Lis? –Justin preguntó, sintiendo que algo raro pasaba.

-¿Te gustó el dinero que te pasé?

-Eh, sí…

-Entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas.

Sin esperar más, Cuddy prendió el auto y salió de aquel callejón, demasiado rápido como para ser normal. Justin, aún perplejo, se devolvió a su auto y se fue.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que Cuddy simplemente le había dado vuelta a la manzana, y a lo lejos comenzaba a seguirlo.

Luego de un breve recorrido, Justin aparcó en casa de sus padres y una cuadra atrás, Cuddy también. Iba a salir del auto cuando una figura masculina la interceptó:

-¡Sra. House!

Cuddy, asustada, soltó un pequeño gritito, pero se medio-tranquilizó al darse cuenta que era Thomas el que le había hablado. Thomas, el chico que el día anterior había ido a dejarla, y lejos el más decente que conocía.

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Su hijo me llamó, me contó lo de Lis.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Por amigos, vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Creo que está adentro, pero no lo sé.

Cuddy no quería llorar, pero al fin conseguía a alguien que le diese suficiente tranquilidad. House salió de la parte de atrás y la abrazó, pero ella se alejó y volvió su atención a Thomas, caminando rápidamente hacia la casa:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Dios, cómo no pensé en eso antes!

-Usaremos la fuerza.

Llegaron y sin pensarlo mucho, Thomas rompió de una patada la puerta principal.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA? –Justin bajó corriendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que House le diera con el bastón en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuddy y Thomas comenzaron a correr por la casa, primero en el piso de abajo sin éxito, subiendo al segundo piso y encontrando a Lis ahí, en la habitación del chico.

Estaba inconsciente, desnuda, dañada, incluso golpeada…

Cuddy se puso completamente pálida pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Thomas por otro lado reaccionó de inmediato, tomando su cabeza y tratando de hacerla reaccionar, sin mayor éxito:

-Lis…Lis… ¡Despierta, vamos!

-Mmmmggrr…

Un sonido raro que Lis, dentro de su inconsciencia trató de decir, tranquilizó al chico de que al menos seguía ahí, con ellos.

-Sra. House, ayúdeme –Thomas hizo reaccionar a Cuddy, que al fin se atrevió a acercarse y verla con detenimiento.

-Lis, mi amorcito –Cuddy no podía sentir rabia en esos momentos, estaba petrificada- Despierta, vamos, despierta…

-Hay que sacarla de aquí –Thomas se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso a Lis, tomándola en brazos mientras Cuddy recogía las cosas que alcanzaba a ver de ella.

Bajaron y en el recibidor se encontraron a House, que al parecer había acercado el auto hacia ellos para entrarla sin problemas. El nefrólogo rápidamente les dijo:

-Éntrenla, la policía viene en camino. No pueden saber que Lis está así.

Thomas salió con Lis en brazos, pero antes de que Cuddy pudiera seguirlo House la paró y en un susurro le dijo:

-Lisa, escucha…

-No es el momento.

-Perdóname.

-Hablaremos de eso después.

Sin decir más, los dos se subieron al auto mientras Thomas conducía, quizás el más cuerdo de los tres. En la parte de atrás, Cuddy hacía inútiles intentos por hacerla reaccionar, pero gruñidos era lo único que conseguía.

-¿Qué hago? ¡Greg, qué hago para hacerla reaccionar!

-Hazla vomitar.

-¿Y cómo? Ni siquiera tiene arcadas, su boca está seca.

-Tranquila, no está intoxicada, solo está drogada y ebria, pero se le pasará con un baño y un poco de sueño.

-¿ESTÁS SEGURO?

-Más que nunca.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su casa, llevaron a Lis a su cuarto de baño y con cuidado la metieron dentro de la ducha. Ahí, sin importarle nada, Cuddy se metió con ella y prendió el agua fría, empapándolas a ambas.

-¡Lis, hija, necesito que me mires, mírame! –El agua estaba haciéndola reaccionar, aunque sus ojos seguían idos- Lis… Lis… quédate conmigo.

-¡El aguaaaaaaaa, apágala!

-No, no mi amor, reacciona. Vamos. Estás con tu mamá, estoy contigo.

-¿Mami?

-Sí mi vida, tranquila.

-Mami… -Lis comenzó a llorar, comenzando a vomitar ahí mismo. Cuddy la acomodó para que no se ahogara entre su cabello y el chorro de agua- Lo siento mami, lo siento…

-Está bien preciosa, no estoy enojada, ¿Vale? No estoy enojada…

-Perdóname.

-Está todo bien, lo importante es que ahora saques esa mierda de tu cuerpo. Sácala, yo estoy aquí, nada te pasará. Sácala.

Lis así lo hizo.

Habitación de Lis, mañana siguiente.

Lis despertó de un salto al darse cuenta que estaba en _su__propia_ habitación. Desorientada, miró hacia todos lados y se encontró a House sentado en el escritorio, y a Cuddy recostada en el piso. Los dos con los ojos muy abiertos pero ojerosos, bebiendo una taza de café. Lis intentó recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero ni lagunas mentales tenía.

Vio hacia la escalera plegable de su segunda habitación y notó como unos empleados de limpieza sacaban todo de ahí. Sus cajones estaban vacíos también, como así su armario y todas sus pertenencias. Todas eran revisadas y limpiadas, como "desinfectando" el lugar.

Volvió a mirar a su madre, que tenía la mirada ida, como si no notara que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Mamá, papá?

No quería preguntar qué pasaba, porque la cara de funeral de ambos era suficiente para saber que era algo malo.

A ver… primero estaba en la casa de Justin, luego de quedó dormida, y luego… luego estaba dándose un baño, ¿Con Cuddy? Y luego despertó aquí.

Oh, no.

-¿Por qué están sacando mis cosas? -Si lo que pensaba era cierto, debía descubrirlo. Estaba aterrada- ¡Mamá!

-Están limpiando –Respondió secamente Cuddy, sin mirarla, demasiado en su mundo como para darle atención- Déjales, les ordené que no pararan bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Mamá, que salgan todos de mi habitación, YA! ¡Mamá!

Iba a seguir, pero entonces vio como uno de los empleados sacaba una bolsa con un par de bolsitas de gramos de cocaína que ni ella recordaba que tenía. Pálida, vio a su madre, pero para su temor ella no parecía sorprendida, más bien resignada, y seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Papá –Comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando- Papá háblame, ¡Háblame!

-Has ido demasiado lejos, Lis.

Fue todo lo que el nefrólogo dijo, sepulcral. Lis, más desesperada aún, se acercó a su mamá y comenzó a hablarle, pero ella se negaba a escucharla. Lis no podía más:

-¡Mamá, mírame, mírame! ¡Háblame, di algo! ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué cosa podría decir yo, que valiera realmente la pena? –La voz de Cuddy era tan cansina y quebrantada que Lis sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?

-Desde ayer.

-¿Me trajeron aquí ustedes?

-Con ayuda de tu amigo, Thomas.

Lis sintió más espanto aún, pero era demasiado como para asimilarlo. Comenzó a moverse de un lugar al otro, histérica, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. El silencio de Cuddy era un agravante:

-¡Mamá, reacciona, mírame, grítame, haz algo! –Lis movió su rostro con las manos, pero la mirada de Cuddy seguía igual de perdida- ¡Mamá, pégame, castígame! ¡Por favor, no soporto verte así!

-Debiste decírmelo…

-Lo sé, ¡Lo sé, perdóname!

-Con todos los problemas que tuvimos con tu padre, ¿Creíste que no entenderíamos?

-Esto no es sobre ustedes, ¿Vale? ¡No te culpes, no actúes como si esto fuera tu culpa!

-Por supuesto que es mi culpa, y por supuesto que es sobre nosotros. Siempre lo ha sido. Ése pajarito, ¿Eres tú?

Lis miró el pájaro cayendo muerto por el sol de su pared, y asintió con mucha vergüenza. Cuddy siguió mirando al mural, con la misma mirada triste y perdida.

-Y la reina de corazones, ¿Soy yo?

Lis ni siquiera fue capaz de asentir, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos la delataban. Cuddy, quizás con los ojos secos de tanto llorar, movió su mandíbula de lado a lado y volvió a preguntar una vez más:

-¿Cuál de todos los dibujos es la coca?

-La champaña –Lis apuntó a un pajarito volando entre champaña amarilla en el cielo- La coca es la champaña.

Cuddy se levantó y sin decir más salió. House, luego de darle una última mirada, hizo lo mismo.

Lis quería morirse en ese instante.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **La reina y su palacio derrumbado. **


	15. La reina y su palacio derrumbado

**La reina y su palacio derrumbado**

House entró a su propia habitación, encontrándose a Cuddy ahí. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas en el pecho y la misma mirada ausente que había tenido toda la noche, luego de que Lis se durmiera por fin.

El nefrólogo intentó abrazarla, pero la endocrina se alejó sin mirarle, creando distancia entre ellos. House suspiró:

-¿Crees que es un buen momento para enojarte conmigo? –Cuddy lo ignoró, alejándose más de él- Vamos, si quieres odiarme por ocultártelo, ódiame… pero al menos espera a que se solucione esto.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Lo sé, ya tuvimos esa discusión. Ya me disculpé.

-¿Pensaste… que no sabría cómo lidiarlo?

-Viéndote ahora, evidentemente no.

-Eres un egoísta.

-¿Un…? Espera, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero egoísta no. Al menos no en esto. Si no te conté no fue porque no quisiese compartir el secreto contigo, tonta. Va mucho más allá.

-Soy su madre y tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¡Bueno ya lo sabes, ya deja de hacer drama de algo que pasó!

-¿Drama? Tú eres idiota. No se trata de hacer drama, se trata de que rompiste con una de las cosas más importantes de nuestra relación… ¡La confianza!

-Ah, o sea ahora nuestra relación está en discusión, no la adicción de Lis que dices te importa tanto.

-¡TODO ESTÁ EN DISCUSIÓN, IDIOTA!

-Lisa esto es ridículo.

-¿Esto es ridículo? ¡Lo único que es ridículo es que sigas en nuestra habitación!

-¿Qué?

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vete a cualquier otra, porque aquí no duermes hijo de puta!

-Tú estás loca.

Cuddy tomó una almohada, un par de calzoncillos de House y los tiró fuera de la habitación.

-¡Hey, qué te crees!

-¡Que salgas, joder!

La endocrina comenzó a tirarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso, obligando a House salir.

Cuddy se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar, al fin liberando todo lo que estaba presionando su pecho.

Fuera de la habitación, House echaba maldiciones.

-¿Papá? –Lis, usando una bata de levantar y con el cabello mojado después de darse una ducha, estaba parada mirándolo en el pasillo del segundo piso- Los escuché discutir, escucha…

-Tú cállate, ya has hecho suficiente.

Nona, la niñera de los chicos, llegó al pasillo en ese momento. House recuperó la postura, ignorando a Lis.

-Nona, que lleven mis cosas al cuarto de invitados. La señora House está un poco descompuesta ahora.

-Sí, señor.

House se fue dejando a Lis parada ahí, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Era cierto, ya había hecho suficiente.

Noche

Ésta se había convertido en la cena más incómoda y silenciosa de toda su vida. Ni siquiera en uno de los divorcios de sus padres, las cosas habían sido así. Lis quería salir corriendo y explotar; o lo que sea, con tal de no ver esas caras sobre ella. O más bien, haría lo que sea porque la mirasen, porque su madre no le había mirado desde que se la encontró en la habitación y ni hablar de su padre, que ahora encima la culpa por estar peleada con ella.

Genial.

-Mamá –Lis dijo con valentía, rompiendo el silencio. Los seis ojos de su familia se posaron en ella, los de Cuddy con más dificultad, como si le doliese mirarla- Sé que estás decepcionada de mí…

-Dios, ¿Crees que estoy decepcionada de ti? –Cuddy respiró profundamente para no largarse a llorar en ese momento- Supongo que eso también es mi culpa.

-Mamá, por el amor de Dios deja de repetir que esto es tu culpa, porque claramente…

-No estoy decepcionada, Lisa –Cuddy le calló, harta de escuchar su voz- No estamos hablando de que te fumaste un porro, o llegaste borracha a casa. Estamos hablando de cocaína, ¡Cocaína! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy decepcionada, ESTOY ATERRADA! ¡Mierda!

Cuddy golpeó la mesa y se largó a llorar de nuevo. Lis miró al pequeño Mike y lo vio con la cabeza gacha, a punto de llorar también. Él no solía escuchar a su madre hablar así, menos verla llorar. House, por otro lado, miraba su comida sin probar bocado, probablemente para no tener que mirar a su esposa llorar así.

-Mamá, deja de llorar por favor –Lis no sabía qué hacer, se sentía destrozada de ver a su madre así- ¿Cómo te digo que nada de esto es tu culpa?

-¡No me importa de quién es la culpa, Lisa!

-Esto no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, porque irás a rehabilitación. Mañana mismo, no me importa cuántos culos tenga que amenazar.

-¿Rehab…? Hey, mamá. Yo no soy una de esas adictas, no necesito… -Lis se calló al recibir una cachetada de su progenitora.

-Cuando has estado casada 18 años con un adicto, créeme, estás bastante cansada de escuchar toda esa mierda. Mañana mismo, Lis.

Lis iba a responder, pero notó como toda la conversación tomaba un rumbo diferente. Escuchó a su padre tirar el servicio con extremada fuerza y levantarse de la mesa sin terminar su cena. Miró a su madre, ella usualmente hubiese ido detrás de él a discutir o intentar arreglar la situación. Pero ahora ella simplemente se quedó ahí, cortando la carne del plato de su hermano.

Mañana siguiente

Lis bajó de su cuarto a la cocina vistiendo su uniforme. Vio a su hermano y a su madre desayunando en silencio y no quiso preguntar dónde estaba su padre.

-¿Me has preparado desayuno a mí, mamá?

-No, vamos retrasadas. Desayunarás en el hospital después.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Mike, cariño, ve a buscar tus cosas para que José te lleve a la escuela –Mike asintió y se fue. Lis se sentó enfrente- Cámbiate de ropa, no irás a la escuela hoy de cualquier manera.

-Mamá, por favor, ¿No crees que estás…?

-No pruebes mi paciencia Lisa, porque te irá mal.

-¿Dónde está papá? No puedo creer que la hayas agarrado con él.

-Mantente fuera de eso también.

-Estás cometiendo un error.

-¡Por Dios quien me lo está diciendo! ¡Serás descarada!

-¡Mamá no soy una adicta!

-Te espero en el auto.

Cuddy se paró y sin esperar nada se fue. Lis suspiró, notando como las cosas irían de mal en peor.

Tarde

En la sala de su casa, Lis y Cuddy bebían una taza de té, en el mismo silencio incómodo que habían tenido desde que toda la pesadilla comenzó. La cita con el doctor de Cuddy no había sido particularmente útil: Lis negó su adicción, discutieron, y al final la chica acabó culpando a su madre del asunto de las drogas, de lo que se retractó aproximadamente 15 segundos después.

-¿Sabes que no es normal encontrarme a mi propia hija, como te encontré a ti anoche, verdad?

-Lo sé. Lo siento por eso.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que el tienes un problema?

-Porque no lo tengo. Me pasé ayer, es todo.

-¿Hace cuánto partió todo esto?

-Mamá no quiero hablar. Por favor, no ahora.

-No puedo obligarte a ir a rehabilitación porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero necesito que entres en razón, ¡Lisa, estamos hablando de cocaína!

-Te juro que jamás volveré a halarla. Te lo juro.

-Lisa necesito que vayas a rehabilitación. Lo necesito, por lo que más quieras.

-¡Estoy bien! Y para que me creas, me quedaré toda la semana en casa, para que veas que estoy bien y nada pasa.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. ¿Te hace sentir más tranquila?

-Veremos.

Lis sonrió y se levantó del sofá, yendo a su habitación. Cuddy sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al permitirlo, que Lis era un adicta así lo negase a los cuatro vientos. Pero una parte de ella, ese día en ese momento, quería sentir que su hija no era adicta a la cocaína. Necesita un respiro de tanta mierda, aunque sea un rato.

3 días después

Los cuatro trataban de cenar, pero la actitud de Lis los desconcertaba a todos. La chica no dejaba de moverse, transpirar, rascarse el cuello; estaba pálida, lucía enferma, tenía los ojos cansados.

-¿Estás bien? –House preguntó, sintiéndose idiota porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que ocurría.

-Me siento un poco enferma, no es nada.

-Está bien, tómate una aspirina luego de la cena –Cuddy le dijo con dulzura, poniendo carne frente a ella- Come, no has comido bien en…

Lis vomitó en la alfombra al sentir el olor a carne, haciendo que todos se levantaran y miraran preocupados.

-Está bien, tranquila. Toma agua –Cuddy le pasó un vaso de agua, pero Lis lo tiró al suelo con torpeza.

-Lo siento… estoy bien, necesito dormir, es todo… voy a dormir.

Lis salió corriendo de ahí, largándose a llorar en el camino. Cuddy se volvió a sentar en la mesa con un hilo de voz, mientras Nona iba a limpiar el desastre. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de probar bocado.

-Mami, ¿Lis va a estar bien?

-Sí mi amor, no te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan –Cuddy sonrió con falsedad, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Pregúntale a tu mamá, ella es experta en aguantar ese tipo de cosas –House dijo al fin, después de días sin decir palabra. Cuddy le miró con odio- Digo, 18 años con un adicto, debe tener un doctora en aguantar imbéciles, ¿No?

-Seguramente debo tenerlo.

Eso fue suficiente para que House se parara de la mesa nuevamente, tirando todo. Cuddy suspiró, tapando su cara con las manos. Todo ya la estaba superando.

-Mami –Mike dijo, obligándola a recuperar la compostura de nuevo- ¿Ya no quieres más a papá?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si ya no lo quieres.

-Cielo, no digas tonterías. Por supuesto que lo quiero.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué pelean tanto, entonces?

-Porque… porque discutimos y estamos enojados, por eso discutimos. Pero que discutamos no significa que no nos queramos.

-¿Estás segura? Porque con lo de Lis es suficiente para mí, no quiero que ustedes se separen.

-Nadie se va a separar. Te lo prometo.

Mike sonrió, mientras Cuddy a sus adentros, pedía lo mismo que el chico. Que esto no acabase por separarlos de nuevo.

Noche

El timbre sonó ya entrada la noche, llamando la atención del nefrólogo, que justo pasaba por ahí buscando un libro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró nada menos que a Emma ahí, luciendo bastante más descompuesta de lo normal.

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo primero que pensó en preguntar, porque su cara jamás la había visto así. Parecía una niña frágil.

-Sí, excelente –Emma trataba de sonreír, pero se notaba que luchaba por ello con gran esfuerzo- Lo siento por la hora, debí llamarlos. Acabo de llegar y… bueno, no tengo tantos amigos aquí como para…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo pasar? –House abrió la puerta y la inglesa pasó, algo nerviosa.

-Emma tranquila, ¿Quieres un trago?

-Por favor.

Ambos caminaron hasta el bar, en donde House le sirvió un vaso de whisky a cada uno. Se sentaron ahí y el nefrólogo le preguntó:

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo Emma Allen se anda con tantos rodeos?

-Richard y yo nos separamos –Emma pareció derrumbarse por dentro, porque se bebió todo el vaso luego de decirlo- Y yo… no me sentía lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarme a mi familia y contarles, así que…

-Arrancaste a otro continente.

-Bueno, evidentemente.

-Vaya… lo siento Emma.

-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, es mejor así.

-¿Emma?

Emma se volteó y vio a Cuddy en el salón también, mirándola muy seriamente. La endocrina lucía tan o peor que ella.

-Hola Lisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es una larga historia –Como nunca, Emma estaba tartamuda de los nervios- Siento venir a esta hora. Cielo, ¿Está todo bien? Luces peor que yo.

-No muy bien, Lis se está desintoxicando de la coca y no lo estamos pasando muy bien.

Emma estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué cara adoptar. Sorprendida por las palabras 'coca', 'desintoxicación' y 'Lis' juntas en una oración dicha por Cuddy. Miró a House y éste no hizo nada, solo asintió.

La inglesa no sabía qué decir.

-¿Ella está bien? –Malas palabras. Pudo ver que el rostro de Cuddy se deformó un poco.

-Lo sabías –No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Pero una afirmación que le dolió a ambas- Sabías lo de Lis.

-Ehhh, bueno…

-¿Por qué jamás nos contaste? –Emma iba a decir algo, pero luego decidió callar para no cagarla más. Peor, Cuddy lo supo- Se lo contaste a House. Él sabe por ti.

-Lisa, escúchame…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lis me contó –Sus palabras parecieron dagas para Cuddy. Emma quiso corregirse, empeorándolo- O sea, no, yo lo descubrí, por su actitud, por sus actos… le pregunté y me lo dijo.

-¿Lo descubriste?

-Sí, ella estaba actuando raro y… bueno…

-¿Supiste que una adolescente estaba metida en coca y no le contaste a su propia madre?

-Ella no parecía tan mal y… no sé…

-¿Qué clase de madre se supone que eres? Mierda, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo hubiese ocultado algo así de tus hijos?

-Terrible. Lisa sé que tienes derecho a odiarme, pero por favor escúchame y…

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Lis, nunca más; ni conmigo tampoco. Si quieres ver a Mike, está bien, no puedo prohibírtelo. Dime el día y yo lo llevaré a la casa de Jack, donde supongo te estás quedando.

-Lisa no hagas esto.

-Pero por lo que a mí respecta, Emma, mi familia ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Lisa por Dios!

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a ella, ni a mí.

Sin decir más Cuddy se fue, dejando a Emma destrozada. La inglesa parecía a punto de explotar.

-Emma no la escuches.

-Fue bastante clara –Comenzó a caminar a la salida, siendo alcanzada por el nefrólogo.

-¡Emma!

-Ella tiene razón, tiene toda la razón: debí decirle, ¡Su hija estaba metida en drogas y no le dije!

-¡Porque yo te lo pedí!

-Pude negarme, y no lo hice. Tiene razón al enojarse y al decirme todo eso. Será mejor que tú tampoco te acerques a mí si no quieres tener problemas con ella.

-¡Emma por favor, cálmate y escúchame!

-Greg déjame ir o te juro que explotaré aquí y no quieres verme así porque… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de Emma, como nunca- porque soy patética y… -La inglesa se largó a llorar como nunca, quizás solo superada por aquella vez en el funeral de Jack- No Greg…no…

House, muy en contra de sus costumbres, la abrazó con cierta torpeza, sintiendo como la inglesa se largaba a llorar en su hombro en ese instante. En ese momento, pensó que con la única que había tenido tan grado de intimidad es con Cuddy, con nadie más.

Pero Emma siempre había sido diferente a las demás, diferente incluso a su esposa.

-Vamos, te iré a dejar a tu casa. Tienes mucho que pensar.

-No es necesario.

-No te he preguntado. Súbete al jodido auto.

Emma hizo caso, subiéndose al auto del nefrólogo.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Cuddy los miraba irse con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya no podía soportar nada más.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Próx capítulo: **Otro árbol de limón amarillo.**

Nombre tentativo, no lo he decidido aún. Llegando al clímax.


End file.
